Terrible Things
by Ms.Percabethswift
Summary: Percy Jackson- The jock who has every girl begging to be with him. Annabeth Chase- The outcast nerd who beleives love is for something in the movies, not real life. Though both of them are polar opposites, and have almost nothing in common, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase unexpectedly fall in love...but as they say, "nothing good lasts forever..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Well, this is my new story, _Terrible Things._ I hope all of you guys will enjoy reading this chapter, and of course the story. I'll stop talking now, so you guys can actually read this chapter...haha...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm a fangirl who owns nothing, not the author of PJO and HoO. :P**

Percy's P.O.V

Hey, this is Percy Jackson, and I'm here to teach all of you guys a lesson in life...you probably already know who I am. A senior, captain of the swim team, and the most popular kid in school who has all the girls in Goode High wrapped around his finger...

Seems like a pretty good life so far, huh? Well, life isn't always like that. It doesn't work that way. Things-or _people_ -that matter the most to you, can leave you forever.

Life isn't a fairytale, where you fall in love and live happily ever. Life is when you recieve something that you cherise, and if you cherish it more than you should, it gets taken away.

Now, all of you guys are probably wondering, _What is this guy talking about?,_ or maybe, _Why is he feeling or acting this way?_

I have two words for you.

Annabeth Chase.

The "nerd" of Goode High. The one who got straight A's since kindergarten, and has _never_ gotten below an A in her report card her whole life. The one with curly blond hair that reaches down her back, and intimidating gray eyes that always use to light up whenever she talked about Architecture.

And, also the outcast of Goode High.

No one ever would've thought me and her would even been seen together, let alone _be_ together...but, we were.

It was the best times of my life. I've never felt so free or alive. We were polar opposites that found a way to be together, despite whoever said something about us...despite the " _status quo"_ , as everybody says.

But nothing good lasts forever, as I learned, the hard way...

Everywhere I go, she's there. She's everyone I see. 2 months already passed, and I still can't sleep.

People say I'll feel fine eventually, but I know that this wound will _never_ heal...

Because I remember everything.

From our first kiss, to the first time we fought, up until the last time we saw eachother.

I can't escape the memories. I once promised myself I'll remember them up until the day I die...and now I'm paying for it

I had too much time to think about the memories, and it's killing me.

It's endless.

I keep asking and asking, _beggind,_ for someone help me.

 _Please_.

Somehow, someway, the memories convinced itself to tear me apart. And I'm sure that it's going to succeed before long.

And maybe it already did.

All I'm trying to say is...

Just don't fall in love.

There's too much to lose.

And if you're ever in a situation or moment where you're given the choice to be in love with someone, walk away.

As quickly as you can.

I can't bear the same thing to happen to you.

And I'm only here telling you this because life...

Can do terrible things.

And it all started when Mr. Brunner, my English teacher, asked me to stay after-class.

 **So...how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Fine? This story is all going to be in Percy's P.O.V, but sometimes there'll be Annabeth's...I decided that every chapter I write is going to be based on a song. This chapter was based on _two songs;_ The Memory and Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. I know that this chapter was short, but I needed the start to be like this. I _promise_ you that the other chapters will be longer. Anyways, I hope you loved this chapter and...Please Review? Haha...bye! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. True Friends note the sarcasm

**Hey! I'm back, you guys! I want to thank all the people who reviewed for this story...and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Jjboy500: Haha, here... :p**

 **Guest: I'm sorry, but not all of your wishes can be fulfilled...HAHA! I'm evil...haha...**

 **RickRiordanfan555: Maybe...maybe not...**

 **Iluvboooks: haha, THANK YOU, JEAN BEAN! You're so sweet! Thanks!**

 **Smartgirlsan: Thank you! Haha...I can't answer that just right now...**

 **StariaJackson36: Aw, haha, thank you so much! I love reading your reviews! They're always so sweet!**

 **Theartnerd333: Gosh, THANK YOU! I can never thank you enough with all of your sweet reviews...but, still, thank you!**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Haha, thank you so much! Stay awesome too, of course! :)**

 **Turtleswag: Haha, you are right...that was random, but I still loved the fact that you reviewed! :)**

 **Guest: Thank you! Well, I know that during the end of this story, it's going to be sad, but not the whole story will be sad, if you understand what I'm trying to say here...I'm a bad explainer, fyi...**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Haha, THANK YOU! And I also want to thank you SO MUCH for the review you wrote in _Starting Over..._ what you wrote...it meant A LOT to me...**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Thank you! Ooh, great idea! Thanks again!**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Haha, thank you! Wow, I'm pretty sure you are MUCH more intelligent than I am! Hint: Whoever said that they broke up? ;)**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Haha, thank you SO MUCH!**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Aw, haha, thank you! That really means a lot to me! :)**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own the PJO or HoO stories...*cries***

Percy's P.O.V

"An _'F',_ Percy, an _'F'..._ what do I have to do to raise your grade in this class? I _know_ you can be better than this, Percy." Mr. Brunner, my English teacher, said sternly as I looked at my English grade for the semester.

"I'll do better next time, Mr. Brunner." I replied with the same irritated voice I _always use_ when it comes to school.

The bell already rang, and almost everybody rushed out of school to go home. There was only a handful of people in class, and almost everyone there looked ticked off, except for one girl.

Annabeth Chase.

She was the smartest girl in the whole school, and almost everybody hated her. She was extremely quiet and only talked to the scariest girl who ever walked school grounds: Thalia Grace.

She was walking up to Mr. Brunner's desk, her hair in a usual messy ponytail. She had an over-sized t-shirt that said, _Keep Calm and Go on With you Muggle Ways,_ and huge dark blue-rimmed glasses.

"Um..excuse me..." She mumbled as she pushed past me.

"Yes, Ms. Chase, what is it?" Brunner asked as he smiled at Annabeth.

"Uh...I was wondering if there was any extra-credit work I could do. It'll help me with my college applications, and also-" She started to rummage through her bag, but Mr. Brunner cut her off.

"I know what you can do for me, Ms. Chase...tutor Mr. Jackson for me." He said smugly.

Annabeth stared at me wide-eyed, then back at Mr. Brunner, then back at me.

"What? Um...there's _got_ to be something else I can do, like-"

"Nope. Unless you want any extra-crdeit work, you have to tutor Percy Jackson for me, Annabeth." He told her.

"I don't _want to_ get tutored by her, Mr. Brunner!" I whined.

" _Rude_..." She muttered.

"All I'm trying to say is that I already have swim team practice, and I don't _want to_ stay in a _library_ with _her."_ I said disgusted.

"It's not lke I want to be with you either, Jackson." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

" _Any girl_ will be _begging_ for the chance to tutor me, Chase." I mocked her.

"Don't be such a _bighead,_ Jackson." She glared at me.

"Don't be such a _know-it-all_ , Chase."

"Wow, coming from-"

"Stop it, the both of you. Now Annabeth, you will tutor Percy tomorrow at 5. Meet him in the school library immediately after-school, alright?" He said sternly.

"Fine." She groaned.

"Whatever." I sighed.

We both walked out of English class, pushing eachother out of annoyance.

"Here, you'll need this." She took my phone, and started to type things in it.

"What are you _doing?"_

"I'm putting my phone number so you can call or text me if you need any help in homework or something."

"Hey, the only thing I need from you is tutoring, not your number."

This girl annoys me to _no ends._ She's basically like the Hermione of Goode High, which is _irritating._ I mean, sure, I'm a nice guy to whoever I meet, but she...she's a different case.

We hated eachother since the 6th grade, the start of middle school. We were best friends since kindergarten, but grew apart once we came to middle school. I was growing popular, and she wasn't. I learned that she was going to put me down in the scales of popularity, so I...left her, I guess.

"You'll need to call me if you need any help so I can _tutor you, Jackson."_

"You probably just want it for bragging rights or something." I smirked.

"Oh, so I can brag to the idiots in this school? No, thank you. I'll rather feed myself to _panthers_ rather than brag that _the Percy Jackson_ has _my number."_ She mocked.

"Haha, _very funny."_

"I know." She smiled smugly.

"I can't _stand you."_ I muttered as I walked faster to get away from her. I was met with the fresh air as I opened the door, and began to walk home.

Moments later, Annabeth was behind me, reading one of her big books.

"Will you stop following me?!" I almost yelled.

She jumped back in surprise, and looked at me like I dropped from outerspace.

"I'm not following you, Percy. I mean, I knew you were stupid, but not _this_ stupid. We're NEIGHBORS for crying out loud!"

"Take another route or something, I don't care. Just leave me alone." I muttered.

"You are so spoiled..." Annabeth muttered as she walked into the building.

I walked into the building after her, and stepped into the elevator.

We both waited until it reached the 13th floor. I never really liked this apartment building. I could barely bring any guests, since the place was so small.

I walked into my home, but glanced at Annabeth once more before leaving.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" My mom asked me as I put my bag down.

"It was fine, I guess..." I lied.

"Tell me the truth, Percy." She said sternly.

"Uh...I'm failing English, so Annabeth has to tutor me." I sighed. My mom can get anything out of me, can't she?

She looked up and smiled.

"I haven't seen her for such a long time! How is she?"

"Ugh...I don't know..." I told her mom as I helped her clean the living room.

"I remember when you guys were inseparable, and no one could tear you apart for a minute...what ever happened to you two?"

"We grew apart..." I said a little guilty; it's my fault we grew apart, because I was being a jerk...

"Oh, okay...you know, I always thought you guys were so cute together. Annabeth's dad and I always thought you guys were going to get married and live happily ever after..." My mom smiled dreamily.

"Ha, that was long time ago...that will never happen in this life time ..." I muttered.

"You know, I don't like your influences in school..." She said disdainfully.

"They're fine, don't worry, mom..."

"I should be worried though, Percy. You're failing almost all of your classes. I know you're smart, but you keep spending time with your girlfriend Rachel and her crew." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"So it's a bad thing to spend time with my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I didn't say that Percy...but she's not right for you..." My mom trailed off.

"Whatever...I need to do my homework..."

I went to my room, and decided to start in my homework.

I looked at one of the problems for 3 minutes, and gave up.

"I don't need this..." I muttered

I started scrolling through my contacts, and though I was looking for Rachel's number, my eyes hovered over Annabeth's.

It's not like I forgot about her completely. I remember all the times we spent together when we were kids and stuff.

But we had to seperate because we were different people, who had to be in different groups.

I was the jock.

And she was the nerd.

Sure, she's the prettiest girl in school, in my veiw, and had an edge to her, but she was a nerd.

And an outcast.

So I can't be seen with her...

 _Ever._

God, tomorrow's going to be a long day, isn't it?

 **So...how was this chapter? I hoped you guys liked it...hehe...A lot of you guys may think that Percy sounds a little rude in this chapter, but he's slowly going to change, no worries...Anyways, bye! PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh, you guys! Are you really being serious with me right now?! THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY ALL MEAN A LOT TO ME! THANK YOU!**

 **StariaJackson36: Haha, thank you so much! Well, I was saying the truth, so... ;)**

 **MCPRISSY: Thank you! Haha, I 100% agree with you! :)**

 **Jjboy500: The first chapter was _after_ something happened to Percabeth (I can't tell you right now), but the 2nd chapter and the other ones will be _before_ the..."accident" happens. I'm sorry...I'm a _really_ bad explainer. :P**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Haha, aw, thank you! :)**

 **Heroes of olympus rocks: Thank you! :)**

 **Sci-fi girl: Haha, thank you! :)**

 **Diddlybob09: Aw, haha, thank you so much! :)**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Wait...what did I do?**

 **Athena2742: Haha, thank you! :)**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Thank you! Uh...I can't tell you, I already gave you a hint. ;)**

 **XoQueenieox: Haha, THANK YOU! :)**

 **Crazybooknerd112: THANKS! :)**

 **RickRiordanFan555: Yeah, it's a Percabeth story, if that's what you're asking...sorry, I can be dumb sometimes. :P**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Aw, thank you so much! That mean a lot to me! :)**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Oh, great idea! Thank you! :)**

 **Randomer11: Haha, okay! :)**

 **Theartnerd333: Haha, I always _love to_ read your reviews! Thank you so much! Haha, it's totally fine! I have a busy schedule too, but don't worry! But, still, I can't thank you enough! **

**Smartgirlsan: haha, yeah, I know...but don't worry, Percy will change throughout the story...haha, I _totally_ agree with you on that! Thanks! :)**

 **Iluvboooks: Haha, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I know, I know, I've gone over this hundreds of times: I only own the plot, people...gosh...**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Yeah right, Thalia...I am NEVER going to like that jerk...I'd rather make-out with a _fish_ rather than even _remotely_ like Percy Jackson." I said disgusted as I talked on the phone with Thalia, lying on my bed and looking at the ceiling.

"You know, Percy Jackson and fishes aren't all that different..." Thalia half-sang.

"Ha, you're right...okay then, I'd rather make-out with a...a...anything, really! I don't care, as long as it isn't him, I'm completely fine with whatever I kiss."

"Or _whoever..."_ She reminded me.

"You know, Percy Jackson can _push my buttons..._ it's a miracle I haven't murdered the kid yet." I said bitterly.

"Then how are you gonna tutor him?"Thalia asked.

"I don't know...uh...maybe I'll give him some candy or something?" I shrugged.

"Candy? Are you _serious?"_ She scoffed.

"Hey, I'll do _whatever it takes_ to get into a good college...if that means tutoring Jackson, I'm up for it."

"Wow...you know, this is the difference between us...I'll _hurt_ the kid if I even get _slightly_ annoyed by him...and you'll give him candy..."

I pondered on that thought.

"Well, that's why we're best friends, right? We're like...total opposites!"

"I guess...but just call me if you ever need to give some sense to Jackson, alright?"

"Haha, okay...I will..." I smiled to myself as the thought of Percy getting beaten up by Thalia.

"And, I wouldn't mind beatin' up Rachel..." Thalia trailed off.

"C'mon Thalia, it's senior year! We _both know_ that girl isn't going anywhere after high school ends...let her just make the most out of it or something..."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The coolest and prettiest girl in the whole entire school who has the _perfect guy-_ Percy Jackson. I _truly_ hate the both of them. Rachel bullied me since I was in the 6th grade, and has never stopped since. But it wasn't like I just took all her blows. I just fired back, but that made it a little more worse...The only people who can stand up to that girl is Thalia and I, so she tries to ruin our life...

Oh, well, I guess...

That's nothing new.

"Hey, you _could be_ wrong...maybe she has to _repeat_ a year of high school...along with Percy...then they could live happily ever after, and have some idiot babies." Thalia smirked.

"Haha...you're right, but let's not be mean to their children. How about if they turned out to actually be nice human beings?" I joked.

"Ha, if Jackson and Dare have _nice children,_ then hell would _freeze."_

"Oh my gosh...you're just _so sweet,_ aren't you?" I said, sarcasm dripping with each word I spoke.

"I know I am...what's it to you?"

" _Wow-"_

Someone knocked on my door, and called my name.

"Annabeth, someone's here to see you!" My dad called out.

I got confused. The only person who comes to see me is Thalia, and we're talking over the phone right now...

"Uh...okay! Tell them I'm coming!" I yelled.

"Thalia, I got to go...someone's here to see me." I said quietly.

"What? Wait...who is it?" You could even _hear_ the smile in her voice.

"I don't know...I'll call you later, alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you soon." She hung up on me.

I walked out of my room, and into the living room, only to be met by-

"Percy? What're _you_ doing here?" I asked suprised.

He was sitting on my couch, holding a paper bag, as he stared at me.

Smirking.

"Nice to see you too, Chase...and nice clothes you're wearing." He nodded towards my clothes and looked at me.

"Wha-" I looked down at my clothes, and I saw the usual:

An over-sized _Harry Potter Rocks!_ T-shirt, and shorts that you could barely see because of the shirt-

 _SHORTS YOU COULD BARELY SEE?!_

I blushed, but didn't back down.

"What's it to you?" I said with crossed arms. My curly blond hair was out in the open, tickling me a bit.

"Nothing," He said putting his hands up in surrender, "I was just stating a fact."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

This kid can annoy me _so bad_ sometimes...

"What do you want, Jackson?" I said coldly.

"Calm down, Chase. I only came to give you these." He stood up and slowly gave me the brown paper bag.

I eyed him, but took the bag slowly.

When I finally looked inside, I saw blue cookies.

"Aw, I remember these cookies!" I said happily as I took a bite out of one of the blue cookie.

Percy stared at me intently as I took a bite out of one of the cookies.

"Yeah...my mom wants to thank you for the tutor sessions we're gonna have later, so she gave you these cookies...she also says 'hi'." He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Haha, thank you!" I smiled.

"No problem...you know, you should smile more often..." He said slowly.

"Uh...thanks?" I replied, unsure what to do.

"Ha, I love to make you uncomfortable." Percy smirked.

"Whatever."

"I think I need to go now..." Percy was about to walk away, but he was still eyeing the cookies.

"Hey, you want one? I don't think I'd need _all_ of them..."

"Sure...thanks, Chase...see you tomorrow..." He said as he took the cookie I was currently eating, and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hey! I meant a new one, not _mine."_ I said annoyed as he went out the door.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I turned on the T.V and surfed through the channels, while eating the blue cookies.

I finally saw a show to watch, _Glee,_ but I started to think of Jackson.

"He's such a weirdo." I mumbled to myself.

 _Gosh, tomorrow is going to be a long day, isn't it?_

 **So...did you guys like this chapter? It was _super fun_ to write this...Any thoughts on what might happen in this story? Or what might happen in the next chapter? Thank you _so much_ for reading this chapter, and I hope you read the next one soon! BYE, AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**All of you guys are** ** _so sweet,_** **and I can't thank you guys enough! So, my schedule this summer is going to be busier than expected...I'm going to New York, Boston, and Florida either next week or the next, then I'm going to Denmark...yeah. I might be able to update whenever I have time...I'm really sorry! :(**

 **Lizzy Dane: No, they're not cousins here...haha, I agree with you!**

 **Turtleswag: Haha, well, good luck! XD**

 **MCPRISSY: Aw, haha, thank you so much! Wow...you're actually kind of close! :)**

 **Theartnerd333: I know what you mean, I'm really busy too...haha, THANK YOU! :)**

 **Awesomeness59297: Haha, thank you so much! :)**

 **Athena2742: Haha, thanks! :)**

 **Pipergrace983: Thank you so much! :)**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Haha, thanks..ah, thanks! :)**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Haha, thank you! Well, if you want cookies...here! (::) (:::) (:::) XD**

 **Diddlybob09: Haha, that was fairly close in what I had in mind...great job! :)**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: HAHA! Some of your thoughts were similar to mine...other's were just off. :p**

 **Jjboy500: Haha, here! :)**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Haha, I'll try...okay, I won't tell you, but I'll just put it in the story :p ...haha, great idea, thanks! :)**

 **Percabethshipper7: Aw, thank you so much! :)**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Haha, you're definitely right...thank you! :)**

 **StariaJackson36: Haha, thank you so much! Yep, you're totally right...there will be A LOT of drama! :)**

 **XoQueenieAox: Haha, thanks! XD**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, that's a great guess! And thank you! :)**

 **RickRiordanfan555: Haha, well here are some cookies since tou want them! (:::) (:::) (:::)**

 **Smartgirlsan: Haha, thank you so much! :)**

 **The Shadow Demigod: Haha, thank you! I hope you have a nice day, too! :)**

 **Iluvboooks: Haha, thanks, Jean Bean! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I** ** _want to_** **be flattered that I'm mistaken for Rick, but I'm not...I'm a** ** _young girl_** **! (who** ** _doesn't_** **own the PJO and HoO books!) :(**

Percy's P.O.V

"But _baby,_ we were supposed to go shopping together!" Rachel whined.

She has that usual _I'm richer than you, deal with it_ aura, and expensive clothing. He hands were on my chest as she gave me puppy dog eyes.

"I can't...I'm sorry. I have tutoring lessons with Annabeth-"

" _Annabeth?_ As in _Annabeth Chase?_ Oh, once I get my hands on that little b-"

"Rachel, stop it! She's just helping with school work. After a couple of weeks, it'll be over, and Annabeth and I will _never_ have to see each other again." I told Rachel as I closed my locker.

"Whatever." She scoffed.

"I'll see you soon, Rachel, bye." I kissed the top of her head, and walked off to go to the library.

Once I walked into the library, I spotted Annabeth in the corner of the library. I strode over to her, and she turned around, glaring at me.

"Hey..." I said unsure, as I sat down in the chair across from her's.

"You're late...by _10 minutes!"_ Annabeth said in a whisper-scream.

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh, you _better be..._ where were you?"

"Uh...I was talking to Rachel..."

Once I mentioned Rachel's name to Annabeth, she looked extra-mad.

"I'm not even gonna _say anything..."_ Annabeth muttered while she shook her head.

"So, what're we gonna start with?" I simply asked.

"SHH!" The old librarian yelled at me.

"What? _No one is even here!"_ I told her.

"Annabeth, sweetie. Will you tell your boyfriend to keep quiet?" Annabeth slowly looked up from the work she was doing, and looked horrendously at the librarian.

"My, God! Me and him _are not_ dating, Mrs. Weidenhammer!" She said disgusted.

"Sure looks like it." Mrs. Weidenhammer walked off, smiling to herself, while Annabeth was acting like she was going to vomit on the spot.

"You and _I..._ she's _got_ to be kidding..." Annabeth kept muttering to herself.

"Hey, you'd be _lucky_ if you were dating me, Chase." I smirked.

"Yeah, right...don't lie to yourself, sweetie." She said with a smug smile plastered on her face.

"You know, you can be _so annoying-"_

"Oh, like you aren't?" Annabeth asked innocently, earning her to get a deathly glare from me.

"Don't do that, Jackson, you'll get uglier and uglier by the minute..."

"I'm not even gonna try anymore...so, what're you gonna teach me?" I said lying back on my chair.

"We're going to start with English first, since Mr. Brunner wanted me to tutor you in that area...so say, "going to" from now on, alright?" Annabeth said as she was searching through piles of papers.

"What?"

"You said _'gonna'. Gonna_ is slang, it's not grammatically correct, so if we're working on English today, say _going to."_ She said slowly.

"Ugh, do you _always_ have to be like this?" I said tiredly, running my hand through my hair.

"Like what?"

"Like... _this!"_

"Okay, actually start to _explain_ what I'm acting like next time, okay?"

I just shook my head, and groaned.

"This is the worst tutoring session _ever!"_ I whined.

"We haven't even started yet!"

"Then can we start now, so I can get out of this place?"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, and used her index finger to push up her big glasses, so it can rest on the bridge of her nose.

"Okay!" Annabeth said relieved as she handed me a paper.

I quickly got out of my daze, and looked at the paper. All the words were jumbled, and I couldn't understand a thing. My head started to hurt, so I gave up within a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

"What can't you do?" She asked softly.

"I'm dyslexic, alright? I _can't undestand_ what I'm reading." I said, in an embarresed tone.

She was silent for a moment, just staring at me, until she broke into a soft smile.

"Wouldn't you think I'd already _know that?"_

I looked at her suprisingly.

"You remember?"

"Of course I do, Seaweed Brain..."

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't think she'd actually _remember_ our nicknames, or all the fun times we had together, or... _anything._

"Then...then why did you want me to read this essay?" I asked in a softer tone.

"Because I wanted to see how _hard you'll try._ If you'd give up easily...I needed to see your mindset in order to teach you."

There was a moment of slience as Annabeth stared at me intently.

"So, what _is_ my mindset?" I asked, almost in a joking tone.

"I can't tell you...it'll ruin _everything."_

It was quiet for a couple of more minutes, until _I_ just had to ruin _everything._

I leaned over the table, and slowly took a stray of wild hair, and put it behind her ear. Annabeth looked at me surprisingly, but then her emotion quickly changed into something else- something I didn't recognize.

She coughed, and stood up and started to put all her papers in her bag.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh...yeah, yeah...sure."

 _Why did I do that?_

 _What's up with me, today?_

I felt like beating myself up over it, but I took my bag to leave.

"Remember to come here _on time,_ next time..alright, Jackson?" Annabeth said before walking out of the library door, smiling at me.

"Whatever, Chase." I smirked.

 **Hehe...so, did you guys like this chapter? I'm sorry if this wasn't long. I wanted it to be longer, but I barely had anytime to write this...I'll see you next time, Percabeth lovers! I'LL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! Haha, bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't thank you guys enough, can't I? Haha, I found a littl time here and there to update while I finally FINISHED PACKING...haha, anyways, here is the new chapter, and I hope you guys like it!**

 **Smartgirlsan: Haha, thank you!**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Haha, thanks so much! :)**

 **Huntress-of-Artemis18: Wow, you're a fast reader! Haha...well, in all honesty, I don't know if I'm only supposed to put the disclaimer in the first chapter...I just wanted to make her like that so it could fit with the story...I might, haha...wait, I'm a little thick sometimes...what stickers? Sorry if that was a stupid question...Thank you! Of course I'll put you in the author's note! :)**

 **Athena2742: Haha, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Turtleswag: Haha, yeah...oh, cool! :)**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Haha, aw, thank you so much! XD**

 **Awesomeness59297: Haha, it is hinting something...**

 **MCPRISSY: Haha, yes! You know, I never see the reason why people have to hurt other people to make them feel better, you know what I mean? Yes! No worries, I fell for all of them too! :p**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: You're right about all of that...haha... :)**

 **Diddlybob09: Thank you! :)**

 **Guest: Aw, haha, thank you so much! :)**

 **Jjboy500: I'll try! :)**

 **Percabethshipper7: Haha, thank you! :)**

 **KaylsDaughterofApollo: Haha, THANK YOU!**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Thanks for the idea! :)**

 **StariaJackson36: haha, thank you so very much! :)**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Thank you! Oh my gosh, I love puns! I read the one you wrote, and burst out laughing! XD**

 **Iluvboooks: Haha, thank you so much, JEAN BEAN! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Why do I have to ALWAYS explain myself? I don't own the PJO or HoO!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Wait...so you just walked away? What's wrong with you, girl?" Thalia said with disbelief as I told her what happened yesterday in the tutoring session.

"I don't know what happened, but...yeah, I walked away." I closed my locker door and leaned on it, like Thalia.

"Ooh, does wittle Annie have a crush?" Thalia said smiling, knowing she was annoying me.

"I don't have a crush on him! I thought you and I both agreed that having crushes were stupid and love only happened in fairy tales?"

"Well, you can't calm your raging hormones, alright?"

"Wow, so you think I like the kid I hate?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Exactly."

"So your logic is basically...you think that I like Percy, when I really don't? Like what I said earlier?" I said slowly.

"Uh-hu...I mean, he's not bad looking or anything..." Thalia said nudging me.

"Sure, he's tall, and not that jerkish, and we were once friends, and he has beautiful sea green eyes, and that smirk he does when we talk, and..."

"Are you done with falling for Percy?" Thalia smriked.

I turned extremely red.I

"But I don't like him that way, alright?" I said annoyed, but still blushing.

"Then what way do you like him, then?" She sang.

"No way! I'd never like him, much less talk to him."

"Then how are you going to tutor him, without talking to him? Wait! Let me guess...you're going to be too busy making out with him. There wouldn't be any talking; only uhhhhs, and ghdhdbdkskls." Thalia said with closed eyes, and puckered lips.

"Ew! Are you seriously kidding me?! There will be no uhhhhs, and ghdhbdkskls, alright? He has a girlfriend, and I have a life that doesn't involve making out with Percy Jackson." I said checking my watch.

"Dude, we talked for over 45 minutes! I stood Jackson up!" I screamed, freaking out.

"Wow, for someone who doesn't like Jackson, you sure care about him...a lot..." Thalia muttered.

"I gotta go...bye!" I ignored what she just said, and ran to the library.

"Oh, hi, Annabeth, sweetie." Mrs. Weidenhammer said smiling, as I burst through the door. I looked around, but saw no sign of anyone.

"Hi, Mrs. Weidenhammer...have you seen Percy here?" I asked.

She stood there, looking blank.

"Uh...the guy I was tutoring?"

She still seemed confused, but in a couple of minutes, she catched on.

"Ah! Are you talking about your boyfriend? He's a very handsome guy..." Mrs. Weidenhammer smiled.

"Yeah, sure, he's my boyfriend...have you seen him?" I asked, too annoyed to correct her.

"I have!"

I nodded, gesturing for her to go on.

She nodded back.

"Go on..."

"Oh! He was here at 5 o'clock sharp, and talked to me for a while. He's a very nice boy...he waited for you for almost an hour, and he left ...he was very heartbroken, the poor thing." Mrs. Weidenhammer said frowning.

"Gosh, when did he leave?"

"Just around...5 minutes ago, I guess? I'm absolutely horrible at finding the time..."

"I gotta go...see you tomorrow, Mrs. Weidenhammer! Bye!" I ran out the door, and out the school.

Why am I even running? I asked myself.

It doesn't even matter.

I finally spotted a tall, dark, windswept-haired man.

"Percy!" I ran up to him as he turned around, but accidentally tripped on a pebble, causing me to fall.

On him.

I gasped as I opened my eyes, and met Percy's sea green ones.

We stared at each other for a couple of moments, until I finally found the sense to roll off of him. I put my hand out, and helped Percy up.

"Percy, I'm so sorry for ditching you. I was talking to Thalia, and I didn't know the time, and-"

He cut me off.

"It's okay, I get it...I talk for the longest times to my friends sometimes, and the time just goes by...fast." He rambled on, scratching the back of his neck, having a red tint on his cheeks.

"I'm still really sorry...and also for hitting you on the ground..."

"Oh, I didn't mind...it doesn't matter..." Percy trailed off.

"Okay..."

"So..."

"So..." I jumped on the heels of my feet.

"So..." He said, looking uncomfortable.

"Ha, I love making you uncomfortable." I joked, remembering what he told me earlier.

Percy cracked a smile, also remembering too.

"Well, your doing a good job at it, but I bet I can do better." He told me, smirking, and only inches away for my face.

I felt like backing up, but I didn't back down.

I couldn't.

"If you think I'm going to back down, you're sadly mistaken." I told him, crossing my arms.

"Really?" He looked very amused, with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes." I moved closer to him, until we were centimeters apart.

"You're extremely beautiful, do you know that?" Percy said softly, in almost a whisper.

"Uh...hu...wa...aw..ha..uh..." I felt my knees go weak, and I looked at my shoes.

"Even when you're nervous." He laughed.

"Uh..." I felt like countering his remark, but I couldn't.

"Here, let me help you." Percy positioned my glasses in their right position, and walked away from me.

"Next time, come on time, Chase." Percy smirked, leaving me outside.

"What in the world is wrong with me?" I muttered to myself, shaking my head, trying to get out of my daze.

"Everything." I replied, fully knowing I was crazy now.

 **Hey! I'm really sorry this chapter wasn't long like you guys probably wanted it to be, but I've been super busy, and I typed this on my phone. Haha, anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Bye! And PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm leaving to Florida in an hour, so this chapter will be pretty short...sorry! I first want to thank the people who reviewed! You guys are SO AWESOME and literally made my day today...102 reviews? Seriously? I can't thank you guys enough!**

 **Lizzy Dane: Haha! (I like MLP, too)...I'm thinking of shipping Thalico, but I'll make a poll...haha, well, I haven't thought about that yet...**

 **LoveFluffiness: HAHA, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**

 **ALLIE Q.: Haha, well here is the new chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

 **XThe Prophecy of Sevenx: Thank you SO MUCH! :)**

 **Smartgirlsan: Haha, thank you! :)**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, great idea, once again! Thank you! :)**

 **Turtleswag: Haha, well then maybe Annabeth can join you guys! XD**

 **Heroes of Olympus Rocks: Thank you! :)**

 **StariaJackson36: Haha, thank you so much! :)**

 **MCPRISSY: Haha, thank you so much! I'll try to make the chapter longer, I promise! :)**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: HAHA! Oh my gosh...THANKS SO MUCH! :)**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: HAHA, YES! XD**

 **Theartnerd333: Haha, gosh! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

 **Metakiller: Thank you! :)**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: HAHA, I DIED ON THAT PUN! Thank you so much! You too! XD**

 **KaylsDaughterOfHades: Haha! I can't thank you enough! I love all of your reviews you take the time to write, and...I'm just so thankful that you're going to be with me every step of the way! :)**

 **Jjboy500: Haha, THANKS! :)**

 **Percabethshipper7: THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**

 **Iluvboooks: Haha, you're just so awesome Jean Bean! XD**

 **RickRiordanfan555: Aw, haha, thank you so much! :)**

 **Disclaimers: No, I don't own anything!**

Percy's P.O.V

What's wrong with me?

Why did I do that?

A million of thoughts were swarming around my mind as I came home.

"Hey, mom." I told her, plopping myself on the couch.

"Hey, sweetie...how was your little conversation with Annabeth?" She replied, grinning to herself.

I widened my eyes, and sat up straighter.

"What-what are you talking about?" I said nervously.

"Oh, you know...you still have a faint blush on your cheeks, and your face is flushed. That never happened to you when you were with Rachel..."

"Rachel and I never broke up..." I mumbled.

"So, what're you gonna do about it?" She asked me.

"First off, nothing. I don't like Annabeth that way, and Rachel is an amazing girl...secondly, gonna is slang; Going to is grammatically correct." I stated.

My mom smiled her warm smile, looking mildly impressed.

"Oh, so who told you that?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow as she sat down on the couch.

"Annabeth." I said quietly.

"You have a decision to make sooner or later, Percy."

"What decision?"

"I thought you'll have this figured this out by now...you and Annabeth will grow closer, and closer, until you guys spend tons of time together. Then, Rachel will get jealous, and threaten Annabeth behind your back. They'll get in a fight, you find out, Perachel will finally end, and Percabeth will finally prosper. And you'll get that happily ever after you always end." My mom said quickly, acting like all of this was normal.

"Wait...what?" I asked, growing confused.

"Dear, it's in all the stories..." She patted my shoulder sadly.

"But..." I managed to start out.

"But what?" My mom encouraged me to go on.

"Ugh, nevermind...I'm going to my room to talk to-" I started to stand up, and walk to my room, but my mom cut me off.

"Annabeth?" My face turned a faint shade of red, but I shook it off.

"Pfft...no. I was going to talk to...Rachel! Well...bye, I guess." I ran off to my room, and called Rachel.

"Percy, where were you?" Rachel whined.

Like she always does.

"Uh...I was just talking to my mom..." I trailed off.

"You know, I don't think your mom really likes me."

Well, no duh, Sherlock.

"What? My mom likes you!" I lied, my voice an octave higher because I lied.

"No, she doesn't, and you know it...anyways, do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow? I still need to find all the clothes I need to wear for the last 4 months of school!"

"Rachel, I'm sorry to say this, but there's 6 months left of school...not 4..." I braced myself for her rath.

"WHAT?!," Rachel screeched, "I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONLY FOUR MONTHS OF SCHOOL, AND NOW THERE'S SIX?! WE NEED TO GO PRONTO!"

"Uh...I can't right now...but I promise I'll go and shop with you tomorrow, alright?" I said softly.

"When?" She asked, calming down a bit.

"As soon as the tutoring session is over." I promised.

"I forgot about Annie...can you just ditch her or something? Your sessions end at 6, and the mall closes at 12. I need more than 6 hours to shop, Percy." Rachel complained.

6 hours.

That is MORE THAN ENOUGH, for me and my feet.

"I can't do that to her...that's horrible." I told her.

"So? It doesn't matter? Percy, who do you care more about; Me or Annabeth? I'm your girlfriend."

"I care about you much more than I do Annabeth..."

"Good. Then ditch her, Percy. Bye."

Rachel hung up on me, and I fell on my bed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

I decided to call Annabeth, and tell her that I'm not coming.

I can't leave her like that.

"Hello, who is it?" She answered on the first ring.

"It's me, Percy." I said, feeling guilty already.

"Percy? Are you alright?" Right then, I decided not to tell Annabeth about going to the mall with Rachel, so made something up on the spot.

"I need to go somewhere at 5...so I can't make it tomorrow...sorry."

"Hello?" I asked, after a couple of moments of silence.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm here..so, where do you need to go?" Annabeth asked me, sounding a little down.

"Oh, you know...to the...um...place." I ended of lamely.

"To what place?" She replied, starting to get skeptical.

"To the...uh...swimming place?" I asked.

"Percy, what's going on?"

"Ugh, you know what? I'm going." I finished, not knowing what I was doing now.

"Promise?" Annabeth asked me.

"Promise."

Oh God...what have I gotten myself into?

"I'm such an idiot." I mumbled, not noticing that I didn't hang up on Annabeth yet.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing! Uh...well, bye!" I replied quickly.

"Bye...?"

 **Haha, what has Percy Jackson gotten himself into? Did you guys like this chapter? Anyways, I've got to go right now, so see you later! I PROMISE you guys I'll update whenever I have time..bye! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, you guys! I'm finally in Florida! I'm super tired and bored, so I decided to write this chapter! I'm STILL overly-happy that I got a little over 100 reviews! Whenever I see that you guys like and review this story, I get SO HAPPY and just feel loved...so, thank you, SO MUCH.**

 **Smartgirlsan: I'll try to make the chapters longer...thank you!**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Haha, plotwist: Sally Jackson IS YOU! THE PLOT THICKENS! (haha, sorry for my randomness) :p**

 **Mkxoxismileyface: Thank you so much! :)**

 **Turtleswag: Haha, I love Sally, too! She's the best! :)**

 **Iluvboooks: Haha, thanks, JEAN BEAN! Haha, I was thinking about your story as I was writing that chapter...I'm STILL thinking about it! AWESOME CHAPTER! XD**

 **CassidyK210: Thank you! Uh...I don't think so...sorry!**

 **Percabethshipper7: Aw, thank you SO MUCH...that really means a lot to me...thank you!**

 **RickRiordanfan555: HAHA, well...maybe I will, but maybe I won't...**

 **Jjboy500: I'll try! I just need more time, but It'll hopefull be longer in the next chapter!**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Haha, I bet that both is bad for Seaweed Brain, though...**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, sorry, but this is going to be Annabeth's P.O.V...haha, true!**

 **Theartnerd333: Haha, thank you so much! I LOVED the flare you put in this review...I really enjoyed it!**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Thank you! Haha, I LOVE your puns...this one made me laugh SO HARD, my sides started to hurt! XD**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: I can't even SAY TO YOU how thankful I am that you told me this...I can't EVER thank you enough, and I don't know how to pay you back for being such a faithful and all around AWESOME reviewer...anything you want, I really will try to do. If you want to become a character or something in this story, just ask me, and I'll do it...haha, you're hilarious...thank you! :)**

 **StariaJackson36: Haha, thank you so much! :)**

 **Metakiller: I'll try to make the chapters longer...thank you! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, thank you very much. :p**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Because I didn't want to come to the library late again, I came 5 minutes early.

"Oh, hi, Annabeth!" Mrs. Weidenhammer said sweetly as she was shelving the books.

"Hi, Mrs. Weidenhammer."

I love Mrs. Weidenhammer. I knew her and always came to her for problems, besides Thalia, of course, and she was just a sweet lady.

"How are you, dear?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you...so, how about you?" I asked nonchalantly.

But I knew something was up.

"Oh, nothing..." She started to shelve the books even quicker.

"I have a feeling something is up, Mrs. Weidenhammer..." I nudged her, starting to help put the books in the right place.

"Oh, alright...there's something...Mr. Brunner asked me out on a date!" She said happily.

My eyes widened as I hugged her tight.

"He did? I'm so happy for the both of you!" I almost screamed out of too much excitement.

"Shhh! Annabeth, dear...but, I'm very happy, too..."

"Of course you are! I'm going to plan out the wedding, alright?" I joked.

"Alright...but only if I plan out your's and your boyfriend's." Mrs. Weidenhammer shot back.

"You mean Percy?" I almost coughed out.

"The boy you tutor? If that's him, then yes.."

"Well, we aren't...he isn't...I don't...ugh, Percy and I aren't together." I finished off.

"What? But I thought you told me that he's your boyfriend, didn't you?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, I did...but...I just said that so you can answer the question I asked quicker..." I replied nervously.

"Ah...but you guys look good together. The nerd, and the jock...that seems cute, doesn't it?" Mrs. Weidenhammer smiled.

My face flushed, but I looked to the ground.

"Well, maybe...but he already has a girlfriend..."

Mrs. Weidenhammer looked shocked, as she started to wipe the desks.

"Oh, and who's that?" She asked, looking a bit angry.

"Rachel." I said disgusted.

"The girl who bullies you?" She asked, with disbelief laced in her voice.

"Yeah, they dated for...2 years now? It doesn't matter..."

"Yes, it does! Why in the world would a sweet boy like him, date a girl who's horribly rude and nasty?!"

I had a ghost of a smile plastered on my face, but shrugged, nonetheless.

"I don't know...but if they're together...then they're together. There's nothing I can do about it..." I trailed off wistfully.

"But...just know...if you like him, tell him."

I nodded as I smiled at Mrs. Weidenhammer.

"Okay, Mrs. Weidenhammer...thank you."

"No problem, what am I here for, anyways?" She smiled.

I laughed and hugged her tightly.

After we let go, I turned to look at the time.

"Where's Percy? Shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked, confused.

It was already 45 minutes past 5, and he was nowhere to be seen.

Right then, my phone started to buzz, and I answered it.

"Sorry...I'll only be a moment.." I whispered to Mrs. Weidenhammer. She nodded and turned to walk away.

"Annabeth? You there?" Thalia's voice rang through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm here...what do you need?" I asked, confused why she'd call me now. I usually tutor Percy at this hour, but he isn't here, but Thalia probably thinks he is.

"I'm at the mall, don't ask me why though...and I see 2 people we know..." She said angrily.

"Who?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh, I don't know...Rachel and Percy!" Thalia yelled the last part.

"What?"

"Yeah, I see Percy and Rachel shopping for clothes, like right now...but aren't you and Percy supposed to have those tutor sessions?"

"Well, it seems like Jackson stood me up." I said angrily.

He could've just told me he had a date with Rachel or something. Sure, I might've gotten somewhat angry, but I would've gotten over it...

But he just had to ditch me, didn't he?

"Oh, I'm going to break those little-"

"Thalia! Thalia, it's fine...you don't have to beat them up...I have an idea. I'll call you later, alright?"

"Okay, Annabeth..."

I hung up on Thalia, and ran out the school, but not before leaving Mrs. Weidenhammer without a goodbye.

-TIME SKIP-

I finally made it to the mall, and met up with Thalia.

"Hey, Annabeth...Percy and Rachel are right there, you see? So...any ideas on what to do?" Thalia said with a hungry glint in her eyes.

"Let's just...walk up to them." I replied.

We hid behind a cart, as Percy and Rachel went into another store.

"What? That's all? Where's your great schemes or strategies that you make up on the spot that makes me want to get out of bed?" Thalia whined.

"Well, let's get to embarrass them then..."

"Tell me more..."

"Okay, so Rachel will probabaly want to be in the store for a little more than an hour...we can find some clothes in the store, put them on, try to act like we don't speak English, and annoy them to no ends..." I smirked.

"I'm okay with that."

We both ran to the store, and put on the strangest clothes on.

Thalia and I finally spotted Percy and Rachel kissing in the corner of the store, so we decided to get our designer bags, and hit them with it.

"Alou, surio insaw!" Thalia spoke scandalously, while speaking gibberish.

"Ha, alou surio insaw!" I repeated.

We finally stopped, and Percy looked at us incredulously.

"What? I'm sorry, but we don't speak...whatever you speak..." Rachel said disgusted at us.

"Allio, comer wasgad!" I yelled for the whole store to hear.

Everyone looked at us crazily, but looked away soon enough.

"Look, lady, don't yell, alright?!" Rachel told me, irritated.

"Oh, clasir? ALLIO, COMER WASGAD!" Thalia screamed with one raised eyebrow.

"Um, I'm sorry, but my girlfriend and I don't know your language...sorry." Percy said with a little more respect than Rachel had.

"Girlfriend?" Thalia replied disgusted.

Percy nodded, but Rachel had some other ideas.

"Look lady, if you want my boyfriend, you can't have him. He's mine." Rachel pulled him in, and kissed him passionately.

Thalia and I looked at eachother, and new what to do.

We hit them with our bags again, not really caring how hard we might hurt them.

"Hey! Stop it!" Percy yelled, as I started to kick him to.

"You should've realized the consequences, before leaving me to wonder where you were..." I grumbled.

All of us froze in place, but then me and Thals took of our clothes.

Not all of them, thank you very much.

Just the clothes we put on that were from the store.

"Thalia? Annabeth?" Percy asked surprisingly.

"No, it's Ally and AJ...of course we're Thalia and Annabeth!" Thalia yelled.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to see the happy couple, of course!" I laughed, faking every word I said.

"Well, you saw us, now bye!" Rachel replied.

"Pfft! How STUPID can this girl be?! What's wrong with her? Sweetie, do you have some sort of problem that we're not aware of?" Thalia and I bursted out laughing, unable to look like mature adults.

"Will you STOP IT?! Don't be so rude to my girlfriend!" Percy yelled at us, pulling Rachel closer.

"Oh, sweetie, we're just telling the truth!" Thalia joked.

"SHUT UP! YOU GUYS ARE JUST STUPID LITTLE IDIOTS WITH NO LIFE!" Percy yelled at us, catching the attention of a crowd of people.

"Oh, if we're idiots, what're you? I'M the one who tutors you! I had to waste my time, waiting for a disgusting little rat who stood me up, to go on a date with Rachel, another rat." I spat out.

"Don't you dare call Rachel a rat, Chase." Percy said threateningly.

"I just did, though...didn't I, Jackson?"

"Why don't you just leave us alone, and go home with Thalia. Your ONLY friend you'll get, and have."

"And how would you possibly know that Thalia's the only friend I'll have, Jackson?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"Because I know people. Why would they possibly want to be friends with a loser like you? You're a nobody, Chase...isn't that's why I left you?" He said softly.

Though there was a crowd around us, I only saw him.

"Isn't that's why my mom left me, too? Because I was a loser, or dissapointing? I already know that! But so what if I'm a loser? At least nobody ruined the sweet and kind and funny person I know I am, just so they can make me popular, Percy!" I yelled angrily.

Tears blurred my sight, as I pushed past the crowd of people around us.

But I stopped, with just one more thing to say to Percy.

"I'm done being your tutor, Jackson...I quit."

 **Ooh...some drama has finally began! Please don't kill me! Haha, this chapter was a little longer than the last probably, but I want to make the chapters a little longer than this...anyways, did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did...I need to go right now, so I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for such the long wait! I've been** ** _super busy,_** **and I barely had anytime to write this chapter! Anyways, I know that Percy was being such a jerk, and last chapter was pretty dramatic. Hopefully, you guys will like this chapter, like the last. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I loved reading them!**

 **ALLY Q: Haha, what you said was HILARIOUS! XD**

 **Guest: You're right about that. ;)**

 **Lizzy: Thank you so much!**

 **Sci-fi girl: Thank you! Sorry for such the long wait! But here's the new chapter! :)**

 **Someone: Well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ryliz528: Thank you SO MUCH! :)**

 **Guest: Well, I was thinking about it, but now, I don't think so...sorry! :(**

 **StariaJackson36: Haha, thank you so much! Sorry for the long wait though...**

 **Turtleswag: Haha, that would be hilarious! XD**

 **Athena2742: Aw, haha, thank you so much! :)**

 **Smartgirlsan: Thank you! Yeah, I have to agree with that...**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Haha, YASS! XD**

 **Huntress-of-Artemis18: I'm extremely glad you're happy! Haha! I'm from America, but I really want to go to Australia...I usually update daily, but since I'm really busy, I try to update whenever I can...THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ooh, great idea...thank you, again! Love you, too! :)**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Haha! Wow...wait, who's Logan Kenwright? (Sorry if this was a stupid question, and everybody knows who he is, except for me...haha...)**

 **Awesomeness95297: Haha, sadly, I don't know...**

 **Crazybooknerd112: Haha, here it is! So sorry for such the long wait!**

 **Percabethshipper7: Haha, thank you! XD**

 **Daughter. 46: Haha, well...sorry, but not really...**

 **RickRiordanfan555: Haha, just wait a little longer...**

 **Guest: Sorry for the wait! Haha, thank you so much! That means SO MUCH to me! :)**

 **Jjboy500: Here it is!**

 **Theartnerd333: Haha! Thank you so much! You don't know how happy you made me when I read this! Haha, you're hilarious! No need to be sorry, I love long reviews! Thank you so much! P.S: I TOTALLY agree with you and Sally...I AM SO DISSAPOINTED IN YOU, PERCY! XD**

 **Iluvboooks: Haha, THANK YOU SO MUCH, JEAN BEAN! Haha, don't worry about it! Wow, your story is MUCH BETTER than mine...ha! BRING RIPTIDE NEXT TIME, ALRIGHT? Talk to you soon, Jean Bean! ;)**

 **Lexie4891: Haha, well, here it is! :)**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Haha! Thank you so much! Wow...well, he's regretting everything he did to you...that's a horrid thing to go through...of course I'll look at your stories! I just need to carve out some time, though, so forgive me if I don't read them soon...but I PROMISE YOU I will... :)**

 **MCPRISSY: Haha, thank you so much! And trust me, I won't forget. ;)**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Thank you! HAHA! Oh my gosh, this one was hilarious...I choked on my drink as I was reading your pun...where do you come up with this stuff? XD**

 **Puppylover4442: Thank you so much! :)**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, thank you! This chapter will be Annabeth... :)**

 **Disclaimer: I swear to you, I'M JUST A FANGIRL WHO DOESN'T OWN THE BOOKS!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

 _"You're a nobody, Chase...isn't that's why I left you?"_

What Percy told me...I don't know why it affected me so much.

Everday, those where the words that woke me up.

Everyday, those were the words I heard as I was doing my homework.

2 weeks has already passed, and I still haven't forgiven Percy yet.

He tried to apologize every chance he got, but it didn't matter to me.

He didn't know how much it hurt.

Why would he say that?

"Annabeth, annabeth. Are you listening to what I'm saying?" Thalia nudged me.

I shook my head, and looked at her.

"Yeah? Um...I..what?" I asked helplessly while I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I was saying that what Percy did to you wasn't right. He was acting like a totaly jerk, and he should pay for it. You don't even know how much I wanted to beat him up, but you always told me not to." Thalia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, because I don't want you to get in trouble for beating up an idiot like him." I scoffed.

"Or you like him." Thalia said quietly, barely looking me in the eye.

"What? Thalia, I don't..." I replied, taken aback by what she just said.

"Annabeth, I know that it's hard to admit it...but I know you like him." Thalia said with a little more force.

"What are you talking about?" I said softly, lying on my bed, taking deep breaths.

"It's the way you look at him, even if you're mad at him. It's the way your eyes light up when you talk about him. It's the way you've changed, Annabeth. You like Percy Jackson."

I didn't know what to say.

I didn't even know what to do.

So I just stayed silent.

"Annabeth, I know you like I know myself. I know you like him...so just tell him." Thalia said, lying next to me.

"I don't have to tell him. So what if I like him? It doesn't matter. Love hurts." I told her.

And I couldn't believe that I just admitted it.

I like Percy Jackson.

I can't believe I like that freakin' jerk.

"And love is inevitable." She simply replied back.

I sat up on my bed, and Thalia did the same thing.

"Since when did you become so wise in all of this stuff?" I asked.

"Since forever." She joked.

"Well, if you're such a love scholar, shouldn't you know that there's no such thing as 'love'? Love is something for books, for fairytales! There is no happily ever after in real life. In reality, you think you fall in love, but real life slaps you in the face, and you come back from Cloud 9." I said using a harsh tone.

"That's what you think. But don't you want to experience joy,happiness, and love? There IS a such thing as love, but you haven't realized it yet!"

"I may like him, but I don't love him. Emotions are stupid."I said crossing.

"Take a risk, Annabeth, alright? Then you'll see." Thalia walked away from me, and closed the door behind her.

I just sighed one more time, and tried to take my mind off of Percy.

"I have no idea what the heck Thals is talking about." I muttered.

Love.

Is.

Stupid.

I looked out my window, and guess what I saw?

Couples.

Everywhere.

All of them are going to get hurt sooner or later.

And it's going to be painful.

When I was younger, I believed in fairytales.

And I believed in true love.

How you'll find your prince, and you live happily ever after.

But then my parents got divorced.

My mom left my dad and I without any explanation, and went to start a new life. My dad was heartbroken, not wanting to see me anymore because I reminded him too much of mom. He was never the same because love changed him. Love made me scared.

Love ruined my life.

My phone started to ring, and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, dully.

"Annabeth, just please don't hang up on me right now. I know you're mad at me, and I am so sorry for saying all the stupid stuff-"

"I honestly don't care what you have to say to me, Jackson." I said coldly.

"Just please hear me out for just 2 minutes-"

I hung up on him.

I cried, throwing my phone, getting it far away from me as possible.

"I hate all of this. I can't take it anymore!" I screamed through my sobs.

As soon as I calmed down, I took heavy breaths, and decided to leave.

I climbed our my window, and ended up near one of the big garbage cans.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I walked away from there, and go to the park.

I wiped my tears away as I sat on a swingset, and swung myself.

One day, everyone will wake up.

They're going to realize that love is something for the movies.

And just topics to sing about.

I mean, think of One Direction. I may not listen to their songs, but I'm pretty sure all they sing about is love, becuase they're a boy band.

And think of Taylor Swift. She believes in love, and that you're going to find "the one" or something; I don't know. But her relationships always end.

Everyone's looking for love, but there is no such thing.

"Hey! Annabeth, I need to talk to you..."

I turned around, and saw the one and only.

Rachel.

I stood up, and glared at her.

"Look, I don't need to hear what you have to say to me, alright?" I was about to walk away, but she stopped me.

"Chase. I'm only talking to a dirty, low-life, freak, because you need to hear what I have to say to you. Stay away from my boyfriend, or else you're gonna get it." Rachel said bitterly, coming closer to me, inches away from my face, spitting every word.

I wiped the spit, and shook my head.

"You know, it's people like you and Jackson who are going to rot in hell. I don't care for your boyfriend, and you." I spat.

"You're just mad that I won." Rachel smirked.

"Won what? Percy? Being the most popular, or prettiest, or fearful girl in school? Good for you. I could care less. You're winning a game that I so obviously don't want to play."

"You're just jealous." She repeated again, this time looking like she didn't believe it.

"Rachel, I know you're conceded, but just take a step back from your mirror, and look around you; see all the damage that will _always_ be right behind you." I pushed past her, and walked away.

Just walked.

 **So...this chapter may seem rushed, and I'm sorry for that...and I know it's a short chapter, too...sorry! You guys probably think the small part where Rachel and Annabeth fought was a little familiar. Yeah, I was basically writing this and while my sister was surfing channels, she stumbled across High School Musical 2, and I sorta wrote this as I was watching that scene where Sharpay and Gabriella fought/ infamous pool scene. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, nonetheless. Bye, and PLEASE REVIEW! They always make me smile! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gosh, you guys are the best! Tons of you guys reviewed, and I have a good feeling this story will beat my others...I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! I was fangirling, and dancing...I finally stopped, cuz I realized I was at a resturant...Olive Garden, to be exact... (P.S: The food is great there!) Dude, I'm such a dork, sometimes. Before I start rambling like I usually do, I want to thank all the people who reviewed! :)**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Cool! How is it over there? Haha, thank you! Don't be, people just haven't read your amazing stories yet! Just wait a little while, alright?**

 **Guest: Haha, thank you so much! :)**

 **Javier Oon: Thank you!**

 **Randomer11: NO! I DON'T WANNA GO TO PRISON! I CAN'T AND I WON'T! XD**

 **MCPRISSY: Haha, YESS! And of course! XD**

 **Guest: Why, thank you.**

 **Guest: Yeah, of course he does!**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Everything you said was absolutely right! I totally agree with you. Haha, yeah...**

 **Percabethshipper7: Aw, haha, thank you so much! That means a lot to me, you know. : )**

 **Guest: Thank you! Haha, I love that story, too! :)**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Oh, I was wondering who he was...Haha! Well, Annabeth gladly accepts. XD**

 **Guest: I'll try to make the chapters longer then! :)**

 **Guest: Thank you! :)**

 **Guest: Haha, thank you! :)**

 **Guest: Of course! Don't worry, alright?**

 **Lizzy Dane: Haha! Wow, that's really cool! Thank you so much! :)**

 **Jjboy500: I thought you already told me that before. Haha, I'll try anyways. ;)**

 **Ryliz528: Haha, yeah...thank you! :)**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, thank you! And yes, you're right! ;)**

 **Christinateen13: Haha! Thank you! :)**

 **Theartnerd333: I just love long reviews! And I can't thank you enough for such your kind and funny words! Haha, I haven't thought about their first kiss yet...hehe...anyways, thank you so very much for your hilarious scenarios, and supportive reviews! Haha, of course I will! Talk to you soon! :)**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Haha! Yes! Gosh, this pun was SO FUNNY, and I can't even catchy breath! XD**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Haha, thank you! :)**

 **RickRiordanfan555: Yeah...I guess because it'll fit the story better if she was that way. But I love her in the books...but of course she'll change! :)**

 **StariaJackson36: Oh, I'm really sorry that this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be EXTRA LONG, don't worry! :)**

 **Smartgirlsan: Haha, that's really cool! Thank you! :)**

 **Iluvboooks: Gosh, can you ever stop being so perfect? THANK YOU SO MUCH! But, Jean Bean, to be honest with you, YOU'RE THE BEST out there, and you can't tell me otherwise. Your stories are just so beautiful, and dramatic, and everything I hope to achieve with my stories. You're my best friend, and I KNOW I can't find anyone better than you. I love how funny, strong, and sarcastic you are. Thank you do very much, once again. HAVE AN AWESOME AND GREAT TRIP! BYE, JEAN BEAN! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I, Ms. Percabethswift, solemnly swear I am up to no good. (Wait...That's from Harry Potter. I meant I own nothing, but the plot!) ;)**

Percy's P.O.V

"Why am I so stupid?" I groaned, banging my head on the nearest wall.

Annabeth just hung up on me, and I was in my bedroom, sulking over what I said to her.

"Percy, sweetie...don't be in your room all day! Go outside, just do something!" My mom yelled.

"Ugh, I don't wanna get up!" I plopped onto my bed and threw my phone.

Right when my phone hit the wall, Hannah Montana's song, _Best of Both Worlds,_ blared.

And it scared me so bad, I jumped ten feet high.

"Agh!" I yelled.

"Sweetie, why are you listening to Hannah Montana? I thought you were over that show?" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

There was a red tint on my cheeks, but I shook it off.

"I am! The songs...they're just in my phone for nostalgic reasons, alright?!" I groaned.

"Alright, Percy..."

There was finally silence in the home when the song ended, but my mom yelled at me one more time.

"Percy, go get some fresh air, okay?" She asked again, but much sterner this time around.

I learned long time ago to never EVER cross my mom, so I listened to her.

"Ugh, okay." I slowly got up, and left the door.

"Bye, Mom." I told her once the door closed.

I walked outside, and breathed in the fresh air.

There were couples everywhere, hand in hand, smiling and kissing each other. I imagined Annabeth and I doing the same thing, being happy together.

Wait...TOGETHER?!

I started to almost hyperventilate at what I just said.

"No, Perce. You're with Rachel, and no one else. RED is an awesome girl, and you shouldn't ask for anyone better." I muttered repeatedly.

But there are so much girls better than Rachel.

Like Annabeth.

"Snap out of it!" I yelled at myself.

I just kept grumbling random things, and kicked pebbles that were on the ground.

I glanced behind me, and saw a girl with blond curly hair, and huge glasses.

Annabeth.

She looked up and cringed when she saw me, and turned to walk the other way.

I quickly grabbed her by the wrist, and turned her around.

"What?" Annabeth grumbled.

"Annabeth, what I said was stupid. I wasn't thinking, and-"

"Save your excuses for somebody who actually cares about it." She yanked her hand from mine, and looked at me with such fierceness, I wanted to back up.

"Please just listen to me. I'm sorry for what I said, and I never should have done the stupid things I did. Please forgive me, Wise Girl." I said slowly.

Annabeth's face softened a bit once I said her old nickname.

"Ugh...whatever." She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Really? Yes! Thank you so much, Wise Girl." I hugged her tight, and she let out a strangled breath. I finally realized we were hugging for a longer time than usual, and slowly unwrapped my arms which were around her.

I blushed bright red, and started coughing.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth joked, punching me in the arm.

"At least I'm not a Wise Girl." I smirked.

"Don't do that to your face, sweetie." She patted my cheek, trying to act lovingly towards me.

"What're you talking about, Chase? My face is so awesomely awesome, you can't help but stare at it." I told her.

"You sure about that, Einstein? Awesomely awesome,really?"

"Yes, really. And I'm smarter than Einstein himself."

"And I'm an owl." She said deadpanned.

"Hey, I don't care if you're an owl or not, we're still friends." I replied, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Whoever said we were friends?"

"W-what...uh..well..." I stuttered.

"Jackson, I was just joking, alright? No need to get all scared."

"Oh...yeah. Pfft...huh, I knew that...yeah."

"Wow, you have a nice way with words, don't you?" She smirked

"Yeah, I do." I popped my collar, and whipped my hair to the side.

"Stop it. Just...no." Annabeth ruffled my hair, and shook her head disapprovingly.

I chukled, and ruffled her hair.

Being the two weirdos we are, we ended up fighting one another in the middle of the park, where there were millions of couples everywhere.

But did we care?

Nope.

Not at all.

 **Hey! How was this chapter? I know that this chapter was extremely short and sorta was a filler, but I didn't have anytime to write this, and I'm writing this on my phone...sorry! Hopefully I'll update sooner, and it won't be as rushed. Bye! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys...you guys are the best! Thank you SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! And being patient with me...I'm sorry I didn't update for an extremely long time. I made this chapter longer than the usual, and so I hope you like it. WARNING: Filler, and fluff. Hope you'll like it. But first, I wanna thank all of the people who reviewed last chapter:**

 **Ryliz528: Sorry for the long wait! Thank you so much! You loving my story means SO MUCH to me! :)**

 **LucyBubblyChase: Haha, thanks! Uh...well, I'd have to say...maybe Long Live, or Enchanted, or I Know Places...I love all of her songs! How about you? What's your favorite song? Oh, I LOVE your story! It's great! :)**

 **Happy Tune: Haha, thank you so much! I just love reading your reviews because they make me so happy! : )**

 **Theartnerd333: Haha, thanks! : )**

 **ALLY Q: HAHA, YES! XD**

 **Turtleswag: Yeah, it's fun to write it, also! : )**

 **Iluvboooks: Haha, first off, thanks Jean Bean! Secondly, STOP LYING TO ME! YOU ARE AN AWESOME, BEAUTIFUL, AND SMART STORY TELLER. THE BEST, IN MY OPINION. Haha, and this wasn't a short review at all! Thanks again, and luv ya! ; )**

 **Percabethshipper7: Haha, THANKS SO MUCH! P.S- I LOVE Despicable Me! One of my favorite movies! : )**

 **ANNIE280: Yeah, Rachel would be EXTREMELY ANGRY. :P**

 **Guest: Thank you! Here it is, sorry for not updating for a long while.**

 **Lizzy Dane: Haha, it really was out of the blue with that Hannah Montana thing...Aw, thanks so much! And also thanks for the milk and blue cookies. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY, TOO! BYE! :D**

 **Lovelygirl17: Thank you! Sorry that you had to wait for a long time, though!**

 **Guest: Haha, I don't mind! And thank you! : )**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, yeah...well, actually this chapter is in Annabeth's P.O.V, actually, and no, Rachel isn't going to be in this chapter...sorry.**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Thanks so much! Oh, I'm extremely sorry for not updating for the LONGEST TIME EVER. I really am.**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Haha, I just LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! XD**

 **A.p: Thank you! I am SO SORRY for not updating for a really long time.**

 **MCPRISSY: Haha, you're just so HILARIOUS! I couldn't even BREATHE when I read your reviews, sometimes! XD**

 **Sci-fi girl: Thanks! : )**

 **MaleficentDragonEarthGirl: I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A REALLY LONG TIME! But...here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it!**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: That's awesome! Haha, yeah, I was surprised myself, too! Thank you! : )**

 **StariaJackson36: Sorry for not updating sooner...Haha, I TOTALLY know what you mean about having a daily dose of Percabeth! ; )**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Haha, YES! Sorry about the wait, but I hope you'll love it! : )**

 **Plum: Haha, YES, PREPARE FOR IT!**

 **Smartgirlsan: Yeah...I just didn't want them to fight for a long time, becuase I wanted to get to the Drama quickly...haha, yeah, I would too. :P**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Really? Oh my gosh, that makes me so happy! I can't even thank you enough for all of that support and love I ALWAYS get from you! Haha! YES, YOU GO GIRL! BE THAT AWESOME AND FEARLESS GIRL I KNOW YOU ARE! ; )**

 **Jjboy500: Haha, yeah, I know where you were going with that, of course. :P XD**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything, man. I'm only 13. XD**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I can't believe Percy and I almost kissed.

As much as I hate it, Percy has a girlfriend.

One minute, we were fighting, and the next moment, he caught me as I fell, and we were centimeters apart from each other.

For some reason, I found myself leaning closer to him.

And he was, too.

We were now millimeters apart, and I felt his shallow breath hitting my skin.

Percy and I both closed our eyes, and moved closer and closer, until-

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

My phone rang, and we both jumped apart.

I mentally cursed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I squeaked out.

I was red in the face, and I was pretty sure Seaweed Brain was too.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Thalia's voice sang through the phone.

"No...no, you didn't." I replied, my voice an octave higher than usual.

"Right...were you and Percy making out?" She smirked.

"No..."

"Wait, what?! YOU AND PERCY WERE MAKING OUT?! I WAS JUST JOKING, AND BOOM, THIS HAPPENS! WHAT IN THE WORLD-"

"We didn't make out!" I screamed, for almost everybody to hear.

Percy looked at me with all these emotions, I couldn't figure out one.

"Then why are you acting so suspicious?"

"I need to go now, sorry! Bye." I quickly hung up on her, feeling a bit guilty that I did that to my best friend.

I turned to Percy, and blushed even more, if that's possible.

"Well, I think I should go..." I said awkwardly, walking away.

"No! Wait...as a thank you, I want to do something...you wanna hang out?" He took my wrist, and pulled me into him.

"Sure...but it's 'want to', not wanna." I replied, hitting the back of his head.

"Ugh, this isn't a tutor session, or English class...loosen up a bit more, Wise Girl...wait, I have an idea!" He smiled and ran, yanking me with him.

"What're you DOING, SEAWEED BRAIN?!" I yelled at him.

"You'll find out!" He laughed.

Within 10 minutes, Percy and I were in an ice cream shop.

Do you SEE why I call him Seaweed Brain?

"An ice cream shop. Really? This was your great idea?" I said deadpanned.

"Of course not! This was just a pit stop." He replied, letting go of my hand.

We walked in the shop, and what I saw was so Percy-ish.

Everything was blue.

Except for some of the ice cream flavors, of course.

But other than that, the walls were blue, the chairs were blue, the tables were blue, etc...

"This is, by far, my favorite ice cream shop ever." Percy said proudly.

"Figures." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Oh, alright...shall we?" Percy led the way, finding a booth in the very corner of the store.

"Percy, sweetie! How're you and your mom doing?" A middle-aged woman said as she walked to us with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"We're doing great, how're you, Mrs. Simmons?" Percy smiled back.

"Good, I'm doing good...so, you finally got rid of that she-devil, haven't you? I'm so glad! She was absolutely horrible to everybody, and very stuck up, if you ask me...oh, but this girl...she looks perfect for you!" Mrs. Simmons said happily.

"Oh, no.."

"We're not-"

"We're just-"

"Friends." Percy and I finished, very flustered.

Hehe...we look good together?

Wait...Annabeth! You BETTER STOP it! What the heck am I thinking?!

"Dear, what would you like?" I looked at Mrs. Simmons and back at Percy, not knowing what was going on.

"What? Sorry, I sorta just zoned out for a moment there..." I replied sheepishly.

"That's alright, honey...I just asked what you'd like?"

"Oh...uh...may I please get vanilla ice cream?"

Percy gasped, and looked at me in horror.

"What...?" I said cautiously.

"You're getting vanilla?! We're going to an ice cream shop and you're just going to eat something so...plain?!"

"Pretty much." I nodded slowly.

"Mrs. Simmons, can we get the regular...my regular. But make it extra large." Percy smirked, looking at me.

"Only 1? You sure?"

"Mhm..."

"Alright..." She walked away, and I just looked at Percy, trying to figure him out.

"Are you serious? Only 1?" I almost whisper-yelled.

"Yep." He simply nodded.

"Whatever." I groaned, looking out the window.

This kid can REALLY push my buttons.

"Here you go, kids. Enjoy!" Mrs. Simmons smiled as she gave us the weirdest ice cream I have ever seen.

In the huge clear bowl, there was giant blue ice cream.

With sprinkels.

And whipped cream.

And cookies.

And chocolate.

And cherries.

"You're kidding me...right?" I said with disbelief.

"Nope. Now eat up, Chase." Percy replied as he scarfed it down.

I ate a small bite, and fell in love with it.

"This is...amazing!"

"Of course it is."

We both ate it like we were hanging on to dear life, until I accidentally flicked the peice of ice cream that was on my spoon, and it accidentally landed on Percy's forehead.

"Sorry." I giggled.

"Yeah, right." Percy put his spoon on the side, and grabbed a chunk of ice cream, and smeared it on my face.

"Here...blue is a great look on you, Chase." Percy winked.

"And this is a great look on you, Jackson." I stood up, took the whole bowl, and dumped it on his face.

Percy gasped, causing me to laugh at the stupid look on his face.

While I was laughing, he got out of his chair when I wasn't looking, and went to the counter.

He came back with a can of whipped cream, and some milk.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked him nervously, over laughing at him.

"I love it when you're nervous." Percy was centimeters away from me as he whispered those words in my ear.

I looked him in the eyes, and my knees felt like they were gonna buckle up.

Don't...don't fall for him, Annabeth.

Sure he's gorgeous, and funny, and sweet, and knows how to have a good time, but all good things come to an end.

They always do.

Percy slowly took my chin, and leaned his head to the side.

"This looks great." He stupidly got the whipped cream, and made me a mustache.

Really.

And I actually thought that we might've kissed.

I backed up, took the carton of milk he had before.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I think this'll be much better looking." I popped the carton open, and dumped everything on him.

"How you like me now?" I smirked.

"KIDS!" Mrs. Simmons ran over to us, and started yelling at its to get out of her shop.

Percy and I both ran put of there, laughing so hard, with food all over ourselves.

In that moment, I didn't care about anything.

I didn't care about how people were looking at us like we were crazy, which we are.

I didn't care that me and Percy were drenched in ice cream and other stuff.

Or that I like Percy Jackson.

Because I do.

I really really really really really like him.

And I don't care.

"C'mon, we still have to go to that place." Percy took my hand, smiling brightly as he pushed past the New Yorkers.

20 very long minutes later, Percy told me to close my eyes.

"I swear to God, if you try to go all ax-murderer on me, I'll send you to the Depths of Tarturus." I growled, making Percy chukle.

"How do you know my secret?" He gasped.

"'Cause all creepy weirdos are ax-murderers. It's simple logic, really." I smiled smugly.

"Then why aren't you one, then?"

"Well who ever said I wasn't one?"

"Touche."

We started walking a little more quickly, and that caused me to stumble and trip. A lot.

"Oh, sorry...sorry! I swear, I didn't mean to do that...okay, Wise Girl, before I remove my hand from your eyes, you have to repeat after me, alright?"

"Whatever." I sighed, feeling him moving closer to me, causing me to have a faint blush on my cheeks.

"I, Annabeth Chase, hereby swear to never tell anyone about this exotic place we have discovered."

I started to form a smile, knowing where this was going.

"I, Annabeth Chase, hereby swear to never tell anyone about this exotic place we have discovered. We are the King and Queen of this palace, and ruler of

all. One shall not leave the other person's side, and always stick together, because powerful monsters may attack. From Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain." I said smiling widely.

"You remember?" Percy said shocked. But I could feel the smile that was plastered on his face.

"Of course I do, Percy." I replied softly.

Without further a due, Percy removed his hand away from me, and I finally got to see the place I haven't been to for years.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Percy sighed, his hands in his pockets.

We were in the forest near one of our libraries, that Percy and I called Camp Half-Blood when we were like 9...we found a tree house and everything, going in there and acting like it was our palace, and we were Kings and Queens...

"I forgot all about this place...how did you remember?" I mumbled distracted, because I was climbing up the ladder, to see the tree house.

"Just about a couple of years ago, I was walking around, and just ended up here...From then on, I came here whenever I needed to calm down, or breath...and I thought that you'd like to see this place...for like, nostalgic reasons and whatnot." Percy said nervously as he climbed up with me.

"Since when did you ever say the word 'whatnot' before?"

"Since spending some time with my grandma last summer." He joked.

We finally entered the tree house, and I gasped, remembering everything.

There were pictures of Percy and I as 9 year olds playing around and doing the most idiotic things.

I even saw a photo of me and Percy taking a bath together.

"So I'm the first guy to ever see

you naked...that's something you don't learn everyday."

"Oh, shut up! We were like...4 in that picture, though!" My face started to heat up, and I knew he was never going to live that down.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. If it helps, you were the first girl, not including my mom, of course, to see me nude." He smirked.

"Ugh, you're unbelievable...and disgusting." I rolled my eyes, starting to look at other pictures.

"I was only joking, Annabeth!"

"Whatever."

"Major loser."

"Excuse me?" I turned around slowly to face him

"You don't remember Camp Rock? Tess always use to say "Whatever major loser," in the first movie!" Percy cried indignantly.

"I remember you having a crush on her."

"I remember you having a crush on Zac Efron. And Nick Jonas. And Joe Jonas. And either Zack or Cody...And-"

"I get it. I liked a lot of people back then. And I liked Cody..."I mumbled, looking like a strawberry.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now...and I also remember what you said when you saw Zac Efron on TV. "I LOVE YOU, ZAC! You're so hot!"

"Oh yeah, how about you with Tess? 'You're hot. Har-har-har. Don't you like the name, Tess Jackson?"

"In my defense, it kind of did have a nice ring to it."

"Ha! I also think you had a crush on Ashley Tisdale, and Hannah Montana, but not Miley...what's your problem with blondes?" I laughed.

"Sue me if I have a thing for blonds..."

"Your girlfriend is a red head."

"To be honest I don't think that Rachel and I will work out...she's just so mean, sometimes!" Percy said scared, as if someone would hear him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that...it's just that Rachel can be stuck up and rude to people sometimes...and I don't feel the way I used to feel with her, anymore." He let out.

"What're you going to do about it, then?" I asked, smiling a little.

"I don't know." Percy sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's alright, Seaweed Brain...We can figure things out together, if you really want to."

"Thanks, Wise Girl." Percy wrapped his arms around me, and my breath hitched.

"No problem..." We let go, to my dissapointment, and I stared up at him.

"So you have a thing for blonds, huh?" I joked, twirling my hair.

"Uh...um...well...whatever." Percy replied nervously.

"You're not denying that you do, Jackson."

"So?" He said, his voice higher then usual.

"You're so weird when you're nervous." I shook my head.

"Like you're not?" Percy scoffed.

"Hey, at least when I'm nervous, I don't act how you act."

"You're so unbelievable."

"And you're not?" I smirked, copying what he said and did earlier.

"Whatever."

Percy and I started to just silently sit in the tree house, and looked at the veiw.

"Remember that time when we had swordfights with sticks, and I always use to win? And we always thought monsters were going to attack us if we were seperate? Or that one day we tried playing Capture The Flag, and you-"

"I remember that day...but whatever happens during Capture the Flag, stays during Capture the Flag...and I'm pretty sure that I won the sword fights we used to have."

"Really? You really think that?"

"That's how I remember it."

"Really? You seriously wanna go?"

"Why not? You're just gonna lose, again." Percy smirked.

"That's so sweet. Haha, you think I'm going to lose?" I smiled innocently.

"Pretty much. Let's go." He stood up, and helped me up.

"I'm surprised that this still holds our weight." I mumbled as Percy and I went down the ladder.

"I am too."

We finally made it down, and got some sticks.

"Okay...ready, set...go!" Percy shouted.

I stricked, but Jackson blocked it just in time. We slashed, parried, jumped, and did everything in our power to win.

"You've improved so much since you were 9, Chase...have you been practicing?" Percy panted.

"Nope. You?"

"Nah."

An idea popped up, and I smiled at Percy.

"So you have a thing for blondes?"

Seaweed Brain blushed.

"Uh...ugh..." He started to cough, but didn't stop fighting.

"You know...I have a thing for guys with black hair, and green eyes..."

"You do?" Percy managed to squeak out, turning redder by the moment.

He started to look distracted, almost.

"Yeah...and I love it when they're shirtless." I whispered, trying to act seductive.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." We started to move closer, and I put all my feelings aside.

I then put my arm around his neck, and leaned closer to him.

He dropped his stick.

And I leaned even closer.

And closer.

When we were less then millimeters apart, I turned around, and put my stick near his neck.

"Always stay focused, Perce. I won."

"But that's not fair! You where like, flirting with me, and I-"

"Aw, you poor thing. Just save your excuse, sweetie." I patted his head sadly.

"Whatever."

I laughed, and turned to walk away.

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" Percy said tiredly.

"What? It's like, fif-...fuh fuh...uh..." I turned around to only see him taking his shirt off.

Once he did, he ran his fingers through his hair, and winked.

At me.

I felt my knees go weak, and I started to speak gibberish.

"Like what you see?"

My eyes were glued to his abs, and I couldn't do anything else but stare.

I mean, c'mon! A hormonal teenage girl can't just act like seeing a six-pack hot guy who's just a couple of feet away from her looks like a rat or something.

It just isn't possible.

"I've never seen you so lost of words before, Annabeth." Percy teased me.

"Uh...um...huh?" I got out.

"Tsk, tsk, Annabeth...it's sad to see how in love you are with me."

"I'm not in love with you! Shut up!"

"Aw, does Annie not believe in love?" Percy joked.

"Yeah, I don't...and don't call me 'Annie' again." I retorted.

"Wait...I can't tell if you're joking or not..."

"I'm not joking...I just don't believe in love. It's all in those stupid fairytale books, and they're fiction, aren't they?"

"But...love is love! Love is great, and good, and wild."

"And where did you get that from? You sure as heck don't love Rachel." I scoffed.

"I love my Mom." He shrugged.

"Ugh, you know what I mean."

"But the thing is...love is something rare. Once you find the one you're meant to be with, you'll know it."

"Since when did you become such a scholar?" I joked, elbowing Seaweed Brain playfully.

"Hey, I have my moments." Percy put his hands up in surrender.

I laughed at him, and just looked around.

"It's getting pretty late, isn't it?"

"Why don't you believe in love?" He blurted out.

"I have my reasons. But I know that love hurts." I was about to walk away, but I felt a great pair of bare, muscular arms wrapping around me.

"AHH! LET GO OF ME!" I yelled, thrashing.

"NEVER!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A WEIRDO!" I squealed and laughed.

"UNTIL YOU SAY THE WORDS, "I'M IN LOVE WITH PERCY JACKSON!" Percy yelled.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A SASSY PANTS!" Jackson replied.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT PERSASSY!"

And that's how we spent the rest of the day.

Screaming, thrashing, and fighting.

But I didn't mind.

 **Hehe...you like? Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. This chapter wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but was it long enough? I REALLY hoped you liked it, even it sorta was a filler. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you guys for waiting patiently for the next chapter/update, even though I haven't updated since the last month, or something. Thank you SO MUCH. And, just a hint, after a couple of chapters, there'll be TONS OF DRAMA. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys! I'm back! I wanted to updated earlier, but I hacl bit of writer's block. I know that this chapter is EXTREMELY SHORT, but I promise I'll update a couple of hours after I update this. So, don't worry too much. Before the story starts, you know the drill. I WANNA THANK EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED!**

 **Percabethshipper7: Haha, really? Thank you so much! I'm basically FANGIRLING (like for the millionth time already) that you just said this is your favorite Percabeth AU! Thank you! : ) : ) : )**

 **MCPRISSY: Thank you so much! Haha, I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU! Without any drama, there's no story, I guess. Just something plain.**

 **Lizzy Dane: Rachel isn't that bad of a person *hint hint*...yeah, I watched**

 **Disney Channel a long time ago, but not so much anymore...haha, thank you! Yeah, I totally know what you mean about getting all these school supplies...I still didn't do my summer homework! It wasn't a problem at all! I love reading reviews like these! Haha, thanks! : )**

 **Swagmaster5000: Aw, that really means a lot to me! Thank you!**

 **LucyBubblyChase: I know, right?! I fully agree with you! Haha, thanks! : )**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Thanks! Haha, yeah, I got a little inspiration from that...**

 **Awesomeness95297: Well, not really...that's cool! Haha, I hope you like this chapter. : )**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Aw, haha, thank you so much! Here's the next chapter! : )**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Haha, thanks! Yeah...you should savor the fluff while it lasts. :P**

 **IamCrystalClear: Haha, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest: Thanks so much! : )**

 **Lost. Sketch: Haha, really?! YES! I hope you like this chapter! XD**

 **StariaJackson36: Haha, thank you! Oh, no, no, no, it didn't sound rude at all! You just wanted me to update quicker, and I totally get that. Don't worry! : )**

 **Smartgirlsan: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **Turtleswag: That's so cool! Awesome! Oh, no, I don't have an instagram...yet. ; )**

 **Kamspanda8888: Aw, haha, I'm glad you liked the last chapter...but don't be sad, cuz this is the one out of two chapters I'm gonna put out today! ; )**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Haha, I'm extremely glad that you like this fanfic! I don't think you can even IMAGINE how grateful I am to have a friend like you. Remember thatI will ALWAYS be there for you, no matter what. Stay strong and beautiful, Michaela. Hope you like this chapter, considering you're in it! ; )**

 **PUGA1414: YES! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY! THANK YOU! : )**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Haha, I'm happy that you're happy! Wow, that sounded cheesy... XD**

 **Theartnerd555: I'm so glad you liked it! I'm so happy, and basically fangirling that you liked it! Haha, well I guess you'll just have to wait, and see...Aw, it didn't sound weird at all! You're an awesome friend, and I ALSO consider you a sister, too, Christine. : )**

 **Matakiller: Haha, thanks! : )**

 **Jjboy500: Does that mean you liked the chapter? Haha, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **MaleficentDragonEarthGirl: Haha, I'm sorry to say this, but...this is going to be MUCH MORE emotional than High School? Sorry...**

 **Pink lady of love: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! : )**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Aw, haha, thank you! I hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **Iluvboooks: Aw, haha, Jean Bean. I'm pretty stubborn, too. We all know the better and more creative author is definitely you. I just want to thank you so very much for being my friend, and being there for me. I've made some HUGE and STUPID mistakes, but you manage to see through that, no matter how major the problem is, and I'm forever thankful. You're the bestest (...is that even a word...?) friend in the world, and I couldn't ask for anyone better. So, thank you, Jean Bean. For everything. LUV YA, GIRL! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, I just wanna get on with the story. :P**

Rachel's P.O.V

"Am I not good enough? What's wrong with me?" I cried as I looked myself in the mirror.

My horrid frizzy red hair was all over the place, being a mess as usual. My bright green eyes were bloodshot, as I looked at myself, up and down.

I hate myself.

I hate everything about me.

I was never that cool girl I am now, and I should be proud that I finally am.

But I'm not.

Everybody expects me to be somebody I'm not, and I can't take that, anymore.

I'm not pretty.

I don't wanna wear all these designer clothes.

And I'm actually smarter than people think I am.

Just because my parents are rich, good looking, but dumb idiots doesn't mean that I have to be like them.

Because I'm not.

"Why me?" I sobbed. I walked away from the mirror, and sat on my bed.

It's all just an act.

I'm a joke.

"Annabeth and Percy look great togther, don't they?" I mumbled sadly as I straightened out my clothes.

I always liked Percy.

Even if I hated my life, Percy was always that fun, cool guy that secretly always made me laugh and smile.

I was numbly staring off into space, but then someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?"

"You know who it is. I'm basically the only person who comes in your room." My older sister muttered.

I smiled to myself as I walked up to open the door.

"Hey, sis." I mumbled.

Michaela's eyes widened as she saw me.

To be honest, she was the outcast of the whole family.

Michaela was never that...

Obedient, I would say.

She hated our parents, loved rock music, or any loud music in general. Never really cared what anyone thought about her, because Michaela was just..

Michaela.

She has dark brown eyes, and milk chocolate hair that's up to her shoulders, and a strand of fringed, purple hair as an act of rebellion.

Michaela looked like NO ONE in our family, much less acted like them...sometimes our parents like to think that they got the wrong baby, and was switched at birth, with a sweet, caring, redhead.

That's how much they hated their own daughter.

Their own flesh and blood.

"Are you alright, Rachel?" She asked me, looking stunned.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." I shook my head, and sat on the side of my bed.

Michaela followed me.

"I don't think you are, though. I'm pretty sure people who are 'fine', actually don't look like racoons who just decided to apply makeup for the first time." She joked.

"It's just that...it's so hard to be somebody I'm not. It's like there are thousands of spectators whispering words behind my back the second I make a mistake." I cried on her shoulder.

"Rachel, if you're so annoyed with all of this, don't listen to what people say. Don't care about what people think of you. All those whispers people say behind your back don't define who you are as a person; you do. And hey, they're behind your back for a reason."

I laughed as I wiped a couple of tears away.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Michaela."

"Are you seriously telling that to the person who just did what she's telling you?" She faked being offended.

"You know what I mean." I lightly hit her.

"Of course I do...it took me months to express who I am, and I'm loving the free life. And, I mean, it wasn't easy. It's your choice whether or not you wanna be the person you choose to be. If it's good, or bad, it doesn't matter. If you're happy with who you are, I will be too...except if you're gonna act like a total psychopath."

"Aren't I already acting like a psychopath? Almost everybody in school hates me, I think my own boyfriend does, too." I sighed.

"It's because you're not the real Rachel." She shrugged.

Michaela always had a soft spot for Percy.

"But...it's not like I can wake up, and then the next day I'm all different." I scoffed.

It just doesn't work that way.

"Of course that's not going to happen, Rachel. You just have to change little by litte...baby steps, alright?" She nudged me.

"I can do that, can't I?"

"It's not my position to answer that question...be your own person, and do what you want to do, without any questions other people need to answer, RED." Michaela stood up, and walked away without another word, not looking back.

"Love you, too." I muttered to myself.

I went over to my mirror again, but this time, I wanted to change.

And I knew where to start.

"Thanks, Michaela."

I need to leave everything behind if I'm going to be a different person.

Everything.

I took my phone, and texted Percy.

'We need to talk.'

 **So, how was the chapter! Yes, I know it was extremely short, but I'm going to post another chapter in another couple of hours, so don't worry, alright? I'm glad that you got to see this side of Rachel, considering most of you guys didn't like her so much. Also, what do you think of the new character, Michaela? She's probably going to be in more of the chapters as the story goes on, so don't worry. Fun Fact: Michaela is actually KaylsDaughterofHades, so let's give an applause to her. I decided to put this short chapter in, as sort of a lesson for everybody, and I hope you guys get that. Remember that all those whispers and bullets people shoot at you, don't define who you are as a person; only you do. Don't be that boy, or girl, who cares what everyone thinks, and change just because everyone wants you to. Because you are beautiful inside and out no matter what ANYBODY says about you. And I hope you know that.**

 **~Ms. Percabethswift**


	12. Chapter 12

**I promised you guys I'll be back in a couple of hours, didn't I? Just for you guys to know, the drama is going to begin. This is another short chapter, but two short chapters make a long one, I guess? Yeah, does that make sense? I think it does, doesn't it? Oh well...before you read the chapter, I have some people to thank.**

 **Lizzy Dane: Haha, really? That's actually creepy, and cool at the same time...Actually I'm not, but she's my friend! Haha, yeah...oh, how old are you? I'm only 13, but I think I am be older...thank you, again!**

 **Swagmaster5000: Aw, haha, thank you! I'm really glad that you're starting to take a liking to Rachel. : )**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Haha, really? Thank you! Wait...I don't get it...reply to my reply to your review..I agree! I love cheese, too! XD**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Thank you! Haha, I'm glad that more people start to understand Rachel, and like her a bit more. : )**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Thank you! Haha, yeah, you might like her a little less after this chapter...**

 **StariaJackson36: Haha, thanks so much! I just love reading your reviews! No, that's not embarrassing at all! But...this might sound a little strange/ confusing...I described Annabeth with glasses in the story, but rarely ever imagined her with them as I was writing the story...so, yes she has glasses. :P**

 **Theartnerd333: Haha, well, you never know. Percy might develop some feelings for the new and improved Rachel. Aw, haha, thank you! Yeah, I feel the same way you do...oh, I'm super sorry to say this, and I don't want to give you a heart attack, but it's going to be a really sad story. Thanks so much, sis. ; )**

 **Smartgirlsan: Haha, sorry to say this, but...Perachel may occur in some parts of the story.**

 **Iluvboooks: Haha, thank you so much, Jean Bean! You're just so awesome! Luv ya, girl! ; )**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Aw, haha, thank YOU so much, Michaela! You're just so sweet and awesome, who wouldn't want to put you in their story? I'm so glad that you love your character! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one! : )**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own ANYTHING, people. :P**

Rachel's P.O.V

I took a deep breath as I walked outside, to meet him.

He was alone, walking towards me slowly.

"Hey, Rachel...are you doing okay?" Percy said cautiously as he walked towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine...look, uh, we need to talk."

"That's never good." He muttered, but I decided to set that aside.

We started to walk and I looked down to the ground.

"There's never any easy way to say this, but..."

"You're breaking up with me."

"What? You know?" My eyes were wide, as I looked at him surprisingly.

"Of course I know you're breaking up with me, Rachel, I'm not stupid, you know...but why?" Percy shrugged.

"Because I want to change, and actually be me." I cried out.

"What're you talking about?"

"It's just that...people expect me to be somebody I'm not, and I wanna change that."

"Um...no offense, but how does that make you wanna break up with me?" Percy asked.

"It's just that...I want to change myself, and that means leaving my old self behind...so I need to break up with you. I'm so sorry, Percy." I said sadly, not wanting to break up with him, but needing to.

"It's fine...and I'm proud of you, Rachel. Just be yourself." He hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much, Perce." I sighed, happy that all of this went smoothly.

"No problem, RED." Percy smirked.

"Hey, at least now you can date You-Know-Who?" I laughed, pulling away from him.

"I'm not going to date Annabeth! Why does everybody keep saying that?" Percy blushed bright red.

"Hey, I never said anything about Annabeth, Percy, you were the one who brought her up...you like her, don't you?" I smiled excitedly.

"Stop it!" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Percabeth's a nice name, isn't it?" I smirked.

"Stop!" Percy whined.

"Haha, you're in love."

"No, I'm not!"

"True love!" I sang.

"No! I'm NOT IN LOVE."

"CUZ YOU CAN HEAR IT IN THE SILENCE, SILENCE, YOU!" I laughed.

"STOP!"

"AND YOU CAN FEEL IT ON THE WAY HOME, WAY HOME. YOU'RE IN LOVE! TRUE LOVE! YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

It soon started to rain, and I sang even louder to be heard.

"STOP IT!" Percy wrapped his arms around me, picked meup, and started to spin me around.

"Haha!" I laughed, becoming all wet.

He set me down, looking wet himself.

I locked eyes with him, and my breath hitched.

I don't know what happened, but...

Percy looked good right now.

He looked at me with a mixture of emotions, too.

Maybe...

Maybe I'm in love.

I leaned in slowly, closing my eyes.

I felt his warm breath hitting my skin, and I mentally smiled as I kissed him.

I was on Cloud 9, and had no intention of coming down.

The kiss went deeper, and Percy decided to kiss me back.

We both let go slowly.

I smiled widely and hugged him.

Percy looked surprised, but hugged me back, nonetheless.

"We just...kissed." He muttered.

I laughed, then kissed his cheek.

"I guess we just did." I nodded.

"What does that make us then?" I snuggled, trying to be closer to him.

"I don't know...what do you want us to be?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Maybe we should get back together, then?" I whispered.

"Maybe."

"Alright..."

I kissed him one more time, happier then I was in the longest time.

"I like you a lot, Percy."

"I...like you, too, Rachel." He said hesitantly.

I kissed him one more time, and laughed.

We were in the rain.

This is so cliche, isn't it?

"We should get inside, shouldn't we?" Percy said nervously.

"Yeah, okay." We were hand in hand, and I was grinning like an idiot.

This is the happiest I've been in a long time.

"I'm in love." I smiled giddy.

 **Well...the drama started, sorta. You guys know Rachel is a good person, but she likes Percy just as much as Annabeth does...but where's Annabeth? Haha, to be honest, the drama is just the tip of the iceberg, sadly...I have to go now, but just for you guys to know, the next chapter will be updated in a couple of days, so don't worry. Oh, and I almost forgot! Whoever knows the song that Rachel was singing, can get 3 answers questioned by me. Or, if you want to, you can request something to happen in the story. Hint: It's a Taylor Swift song, off of her 1989 album. Whoever answers first, is the winner! BYE! LUV YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my God, you guys! I'm literally CRYING right now... 281 reviews? Are you KIDDING ME?! I'm just so happy that all of you guys enjoy reading this book, and I can't ask for better readers. Thank you all SO VERY MUCH!**

 **Iluvboooks: Haha, thanks, Jean Bean. You're just the best. A lot of people are mad about Perachel, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve, so don't you worry.**

 **Guest: Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. : )**

 **Guest: Haha, toe cheese? Really? I can't breathe...don't worry too much, though, alright? XD**

 **Lizzy Dane: Haha, you are correct, my friend! Great job! : )**

 **Turtleswag: Oh, I feel so bad for you...haha, note taken. :P**

 **ANNIE280: Haha, I can sense that you're angry with me, aren't you? XD**

 **Swagmaster5000: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! : )**

 **Percabethshipper7: I'm running as fast as I can. But there's just too much Percabeth shippers. Haha, I'm sure I'll get overwhelmed and die once you guys read this chapter.**

 **Crazybooknerd112: Actually, it's You Are In Love. But, hey, at least you were close. So you're one of the winners. : )**

 **Lizzy Dane: Oh, really, that's cool! Haha, thank you! Actually, the winners, such as yourself, can ask me 3 question that's either related or not related to the story. Really? Well I hope they update soon, if they didn't earlier. Aw, thank you! Have a great day, too! : )**

 **Grace. Heroes. 123: Aw, haha, thank you so very much! That really means a lot to me! Yeah, I actually did get it from Harry Potter. Well, I'm glad that someone caught the refrence! : )**

 **Guest: Yeah! I'm happy that you're starting to like Rachel...and this story more and more..yeah, a lot of people are worried and mad about what happened. Aw, haha, thank you so much! Oh, no problem. It's alright. : )**

 **Swagmaster5000: Aw, thank you! I'm glad that you like it and thought it was sweet. : )**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Haha, yay! You liked it! As you can tell, I'm really happy! : )**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Haha, really? That's awesome and hilarious! Haha, I can't stop smiling at this review. Thank you! : )**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Great job, you got it correct! You can ask me any 3 questions either about the story, or something random, it doesn't matter. Haha, I'm very happy that you're not one of the many people who want to kill Rachel. Well, you see, Percy may not have known that he was leading Annabeth on. They're just friends, remember? Haha, stay strong, because that was just the beginning ofthe drama. P.S- So sorry for killing you, man. :P**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Haha, I can't decide if you like Rachel more than Annabeth with Percy, or the other way around...Aw, haha, thank you so so SO much, Michaela. From just being an awesome friend, and loving story. It really does mean a lot to me. Oh, really? I'm sorry about that, but I'm still glad that this entrails you.**

 **Mkxoxosmileyface: Haha, well, yeah, I guess you do get points for that, I guess. No, don't worry, that doesn't make you a terrible person. If it helps, I used to hate every single bone in Rachel's body, even if she was a nice person. Aw, thank you! Haha, that would be totally awesome! Haha, again, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! Hope you like this chapter (that contains Percy and Annabeth) ; )**

 **Awesomeness95297: Haha, sorry about that...well, I hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **Theartnerd333: Aw, I'm so sorry, Christine for making you cry. I truly did not intend that to happen. Sorry, sis. And...no this is actually not the tragic part in this story...there is much worse to come...but, on a happier note, congratulations! You are one of the winners, Christine! : )**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, being weird is awesome! I'm glad that you like that chapter because it makes me know that people understand what I'm trying to say to them, and they remember it, too. So, thank you. Well, actually, this chapter is in Annabeth's P.O.V. Enjoy. : )**

 **LucyBubblyChase: Haha, Percy IS going through a lot, trust me. Aw, thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **Pink lady of love: Haha, don't worry, Percabeth will prosper (...technically, at least...)**

 **Bre-seaspawn: Yes! Great job! You're correct! Now, you can ask me any three questions, either a random question, or something that has to do with the story. Congratulations! :)**

 **StariaJackson36: Haha, thank you so very much! That really means a lot to me! Oh, yeah, I know that Rachel kissing Percy after breaking up with him is weird, but I really wanted to get through with that because the drama is just beginning.**

 **Jjboy500: Haha, THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! Or you can just read this chapter. Enjoy! XD**

 **Disclaimer: No, no, I'm just a very happy fangirl, not the author of the PJO, and HoO series.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Why am I such an idiot? I'm so stupid!" I sobbed, as I put my wet coat on the hanger, and ran to my room.

I slammed my bedroom door, and slid down the wall.

I knew something like this was going to happen.

I admitted that I liked Percy, and look where's that gotten me?

"Love is stupid!" I screamed.

Outside my bedroom window, the rain was pouring extremely hard, I was surprised that it wasn't a thunderstorm.

"Percy and Rachel look good together, don't they?" I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers.

They were like almost every cliche love story.

Breaking up, then getting back together like, 2 minutes after breaking up, then they kiss in the rain, the end.

Love is stupid.

I'm stupid.

You always have to get hurt by it, in the end.

"I need to fix myself up." I mumbled as I started to stand up.

Let's face it, Annabeth, you weren't even dating him in the first place, so why are you even acting like this?

I walked to my bathroom, and washed my face.

"Better." I told myself as I looked in the mirror.

Tomorrow after-school is going to be a long day, isn't it?

-TIME SKIP-

"Oh, hey, Annabeth." Percy smiled at me, looking better than ever.

We were at the library, and I already had all my papers spread out, sitting down, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Uh, hey, Perce." I mumbled.

His eyes scrunched up together, in a cute sort of way, and slowly sat down.

"Something wrong, Wise Girl?"

"Nothing's wrong. Let's just get started. I have your paper that you wrote in En

glish Class...you're getting better."

Percy slowly took the paper I was handing him, without breaking eye contact.

"Thanks." He muttered.

Percy looked down, and smiled as he saw his grade.

"I got a B. Are you kidding me? Thank you, Wise Girl." Percy beamed with pride, making my heart ache.

"No problem...I'm proud of you." I smiled at him, causing his smile to grow wider.

"You're the best." He muttered unbelievably.

"I know." I replied smugly.

"Well, someone's full of it."

"Yeah, Percy, you're totally right. I think you should stop being so conceded, sometimes." I joked.

Even if I tried, I can't help falling for Percy.

So I need to try harder.

"Me?! Yeah, you're right." Seaweed Brain said sarcastically.

It got quiet for a moment, as we looked into each other's eyes.

I snapped out of it, and shook my head.

"Yeah, so...um..let's get working, shall we?" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah, we should..."

I searched for one of the millions of papers that were on the desk, but I started to feel light headed.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, no, I just need to get some water...it'll just take a moment." I said distractedly as I got up, to go to the water fountain.

Once I got there, I put my hands on the fountain, so I could be more stable.

"Oh, God." I mumbled breathlessly.

Everything started to spin, and I felt extremely weak, as if I couldn't hold a pencil.

And that's when everything turn black.

 _"ANNABETH!"_

 **I told you there was going to be drama, didn't I? Haha, I just feel so evil! Anyways, I know this chapter was short, but I have a lot of things going on right now (like moving) so I really didn't have anytime** **to write this...but I really do hope you like this chapter, even if it was rushed...so remember what I said about what song was in the chapter? Well, the answer was 'You Are In Love' by Taylor Swift. As some of you guys said, you're not a swiftie, or don't know that song, so I felt as if what I did was unfair to you guys, and I'm sorry for that. So, I'm gonna make a new 'competition' you could say. The first 7 re**

 **viewers (not the winners though, cuz you guys won already) to r**

 **eview, can ask me 3 questions either about the story or anything, and I'll answer! Sorry, but the people I mentioned as winners, can still review, but you can't be in the comp**

 **etition. Sorry! It's just that you guys already won, and I want more people to be winners! I know this was a long author's note...well, bye you guys! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! LUV U GUYS! : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Do you guys wanna make me die, or something?! 312 REVIEWS?! ARE YOU GUYS PLAYING A SICK JOKE ON ME, OR SOMETHING?! This..this is unbelievable. Thank you guys SO SO SO much. This literally means THE WORLD to me. When I just saw all of the reviews you guys sent me, I was...Dumbfounded. Speechless. Thank you guys. I love you! : )**

 **A.p: Haha, I know, I'm awesome at leaving huge cliffhangers. :P**

 **Heroes of olympus rock: Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block, so...I hope you like this chapter? Hehe...**

 **ALLY Q: Hey! Nice to see you, again! Okay...so with the first comment, I have to see if the characters can fit into this story...second one, this story will not really end with a happy ending, but Rachel will find someone, don't worry. And, the last one...this is hard...sorry, but cliffhangers are literally my life, so... :/**

 **Turtleswag: YES! THE LOVE IS REAL, ANNIE! XD**

 **ANNIE280: Thanks! Yeah, hopefully the chapters can be much longer...well, just because you didn't update for a long time, doesn't mean it sucks! You probably just have writer's block, or you don't really want to write it?Haha, jusy wait...it'll happen.**

 **Dat1Hater: Haha! Okay, here is the next chapter. Don't die. XD**

 **Awesomeness95297: Haha, thanks! Yeah, I really do want the chapters to be longer...don't worry, the tragedy doesn't start here. ; )**

 **Sci-fi girl: Haha, I may or may not put him...but thanks for the idea! : )**

 **MCPRISSY: Aw, thank you! Haha, I also don't want the tragedy to happen now, so don't worry. Haha, don't worry, I liked that review! Thanks! : )**

 **Guest: Aw, thanks so much! : )**

 **Guest: This comment literally made my day. Thank you SO MUCH. : )**

 **Smartgirlsan: Haha, yeah, Percy really is an idiot...well, you'll find out in this chapter (kinda)...**

 **Lorde: Thank you! And thanks for understanding...hope you like the chapter! (P.S.- LOVE Lorde's songs! Especially 'Royals')**

 **Lizzy Dane: Yeah, you're right, people really do have different experiences of love...Haha. Thanks! I love the fact that you're so sweet and kind in every single one of your reviews! They always make me happy, and I thank you so much for that. Wow, that quote is VERY true...Aw, thank you, again! Be happy, too! : )**

 **Theartnerd333: Thanks so much! No, no, no, there's no need to apologize for that, I love reviews, I don't mind if it's short, or long, or whatever. Thank you, again. : )**

 **StariaJackson36: Hey! My day was great, thanks. How about you? I totally get that...haha, yeah! EVERYONE in the PJO and HoO series should, like, mark there calendars on August 18 for Percy's birthday. I just LOVE being evil...it's so fun! Thank you! Have an amazhang day, too! Bye! : )**

 **Casta123: Thank you! Haha, whoever said that they have to stay together? ; )**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Really? Well, thank you for that review! : )**

 **Copicrazeunwoltxnaa: Thank you! Yeah, it is kinda hard to update at points, but I usually try my best to update once a week now.**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Haha, congratulations! Thank you! Okay, now to the questions...for the first question, Rachel and Annabeth are okay in the end, but they're not going to be best friends, like Thalia and Annabeth...for the second question, yes, Percy will realize he loves Annabeth...as for the last question, don't worry, that won't happen. No, those questions weren't bad at all! Thanks for asking them! (P.S.- Oops, sorry about that. If it helps, I'll make sure to attend your funeral..)**

 **Swagmaster5000: Haha, thank you so so much for enjoying this story! I have good news for you: You're one of the seven rreviewers, meaning that you can ask me 3 questions! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it, and congratulations! : )**

 **Grace. Heroes 123: Yeah, she kind of feels like how Rachel felt, but Annabeth also fainted, so...haha, I'm joking. Anyways, you're one of the first seven reviewers, so that means you can ask me any 3 questions. Congratulations! : )**

 **Matakiller: Haha, it really is a major cliffhanger. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you! You're one of the winners since you reviewed quickly, so you can ask me 3 questions. Congrats! : )**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Haha, I'm beginning to think it's a problem...Anyways, CONGRATS FOR BEING THE 4TH REVIEWER! You can ask me any 3 question, either related to the story, or not. Congrats! : )**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: There will be SO MUCH drama, but there won't be so much here, cuz I feel like it'll be too early in the story, and I should introduce the destruction of all Percabeth fans in later chapters...hehe...you really don't like Perachel, do you? I don't either, to be honest. Thank you! I really do hope you like this chapter, as much as you liked the last one! : )**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, yeah, he did follow her out. Did I leave that out? I think I did...anywho, CONGRATS FOR BEING THE THIRD REVIEWER! You can ask me any 3 questions, either related, or non-related to the story. Congrats! I hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Hahaha! Oh, thank you! And yeah, you're one of the winners! Congratulations! Well, it's going to be hard, because in this story, he's SUPPOSED to be really hurt...but, since you're one of the winners, he will STILL get hurt, but not as much as I wanted him to be. Does that sound fair?**

 **Iluvboooks: Haha, yeah...really? You think I should use them, Jean Bean? Aw, haha, thank you so much! That really means so much, you don't even know. You do SO MUCH MORE for me! And you're an AWESOME and AMAZING friend! I can't ask for anyone better! Congratulations! You're actually THE FIRST REVIEWER! THANK YOU FOR THAT, JEAN BEAN! Stay strong, Jean. He was a jerk, and he doesn't deserve such a beautiful girl such as yourself, alright? Haha, don't worry, spam ham will make an appearance in the next chapter...hehe...aw, thanks! You're awesome! Luv ya, Jean Bean. ; )**

 **Disclaimer: I'm just a very happy fangirl. Nothing more, nothing less.**

Percy's P.O.V

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with her?" I said disbelievingly.

"Do you WANT something to be wrong with her? The girl's fine." Doctor Ugliano burped out.

I looked at him with disgust, wanting to spit in his ugly face.

"If there was nothing wrong with her, why in the world will she collapse?" I glared at him.

"Are you the doctor here...Mr. Jackson?" He stepped closer to me, and I had to look down to see his face.

He had small watery eyes, a pot belly, and a horrible stench.

"No. But I'm surprised that you are." I shrugged.

"You can leave this room right now, sir. She's beginning to wake. Once she does, both of you guys can go on with your miserable lives." Ugliano snarled.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong with Annabeth." I replied stubbornly.

What is wrong with this man?

"Do you want me to call security?"

"Just tell me what's wrong with her. Please."

"Nothing's wrong. She just didn't have enough to eat. Now can you leave?" He sighed.

It took everything in me not to punch him, and I left without another word.

I found a seat, and sat there, fiddling with my fingers.

My phone rang, and I picked up only to hear Rachel's voice.

"Hey, Percy. I stopped by at your home, but you weren't there...Doesn't your tutoring sessions end around 6?" Rachel asked curiously.

Okay, so, a lot of you guys must be wondering:

Why are you still with her? I thought you wanted to break up with her, and you liked Annabeth?

Answer:

I have no idea.

I just don't want to see Rachel hurt, and she's changed. There might be a chance this will work out.

Some of you guys might STILL be wondering:

What about Annabeth?

Answer:

I don't know.

Annabeth's totally out of my league, and there's no chance of her liking me.

So what's the point?

"Hellooo?" Rachel pierced my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, uh...Annabeth's in the hospital?" I let out, wondering why I told her.

"WHAT?! What happened to her? Should I tell her parents, or something?!" She replied worryingly.

"No, don't worry...the doctor said she'll wake soon, and I think it's better if she told her dad herself..."

"Yeah, you're probably right...when she wakes, tell her I give her my best wishes, alright?"

"Alright, Rach. See you soon."

"Bye, Perce."

This new Rachel...

It's sorta hard to get used to her actually being...

Nice, I guess.

"She's waking, you'll just have to wait a few minutes." Doctor Ugliano said tiredly.

"Really? Thank you...Doctor." I said, trying to hold my breath as he walked towards me.

"Who would've thought...you actually have some respect. Even if it's a tiny drop." He grumbled, leaving me alone in the waiting room.

"Idiot." I mumbled, breathing in deeply after he left.

As he said, Annabeth came, looking pale, but smiling, nonetheless.

"Hey." I grinned, quickly getting up.

She nodded in greeting.

"You okay?"

"You look cute when you're worried." She giggled.

"Uh..thank you?"

"I was just saying a fact." Annabeth slurred.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? She's a little tipsy." Ugliano said looking pleased with himself.

"She's drunk?"

"Of course not. I just gave her some laughing gas. It'll wear off in a couple of hours. Or more." He laughed.

"Oh, and good luck taking her home." He added on, before leaving.

"I hate you." I mumbled, turning my back, and looking at Annabeth.

"Here, let me help you." I put her arm around my shoulder, and walked to the parking lot.

"Are you trying to flirt with me? Cuz, if you are, the boy's the one who's supposed to put his arm around the girl's shoulder, not the other way around." Annabeth smiled up at me.

"I'm not flirting with you, I'm just trying to take you home." I blushed.

She burst out crying.

"I knew you wouldn't like a girl like me! I'm so stupid!" She sobbed.

I finally put her in the car, and she managed to buckle herself.

"No, no, no, I just...I have a girlfriend."

"Oh...alright. I never liked you, anyways." Annabeth muttered.

Ouch.

I started the car, and tried to drive, without any distractions.

"I like you, Percy. A lot."

That was distracting-worthy.

And quick.

"Uh...uk..ha...ka.."

I had to keep reminding myself that Annabeth was 'tipsy'.

"You have such a nice way with words." She smiled.

"I...know?" I shrugged.

Annabeth giggled as if she knew my most embarrassing secrets.

She knew them, but still.

"This is going to be a long drive." I muttered quietly.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Okay!"

-TIME SKIP-

"We're here." I said, opening the car door for her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We walked to her apartment, and I knocked the door.

With just one knock, the door flew open.

"Where were you, Annabeth? I've been worried sick about you!" Mr. Chase hugged his daughter.

"Percy and I went out on a date." She whispered.

"What?!" Mr. Chase and I said, with looks of shock on our faces.

"No, uh...Mr. Chase, Annabeth's on laughing gas. She collapsed, and I took her to the hospital."

"What? Is Annabeth alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, the doctor told me she was fine."

"Are you sure? Did the doctor give the cause of collapsing?" He coughed, looking me dead in the eye, as if I was actually smart.

"Uh...well...he said she didn't eat enough food?"

It looked like the laughing gas was wearing off, as she was yawning.

"Okay, alright. Thank you, Percy." Mr. Chase nodded, smiling at me. Just then, his phone rang, and he went back to work.

"He's always working...um...yeah, as I was gonna say, thank you, Percy. For everything." Annabeth hugged me, and kissed me.

Annabeth Chase just kissed me.

On the cheek, though.

But still.

"Don't worry, Percy, that was a friend kiss. I wouldn't want your girlfriend to go all attack-mode on me." She smiled.

I know what she said shouldn't have hurt me as much as it did, but it did.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...and, Chase, it's 'going to', not 'gonna'." I smirked, winking at her, before leaving.

 **How was this chapter? I hope you guys like it. I had a bit of writer's block, and I really didn't want all the drama, and sadness to occur this early on in the story, so I just came up with this. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. And at least you guys have some more time to prepare before the drama TRULY begins. :P BYE, YOU GUYS! LOVE YOU! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys just too awesome for words. 336 reviews? You guys are just so sweet and kind to me. Thank you SO MUCH. I can't describe how much I love you guys. Thank you SO VERY MUCH.**

 **Lorde: Aw, really? You can't even IMAGINE how grateful I am that you said that! Thank you SO that really means A LOT to me. : )**

 **Guest: Haha, a lot of people are dissapointed about that. Sorry! And, yeah, Annabeth's funny when she's on laughing gas. :P**

 **IamCrystalClear: Haha, are you happy that Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek? ; )**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Thank you! I'm glad that you think the last chapter was cute! : )**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Haha, Percy really did become 'Wise Boy'. That saying is totally true. It really justifies the fact that ANNIE LIKES PERCY. :P**

 **Casta123: Yeah, there's going to be A LOT of drama. Get ready for it because it's coming soon. ; )**

 **Guest: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! : )**

 **Grace. Heroes. 123: Haha, yeah, I LOVED to write Annabeth acting all tipsy. It was so much fun! Okay...so for the first question, this might sound weird, but it just popped up while I was writing 'Starting Over', and I watched a lot of romantic/tragedy movies too, so I guess that's also where I got more ideas. Haha, I LOVE the Harry Potter series! The books are SO AWESOME! Ooh, this is a hard question...so, I'd like to be in Ravenclaw, but I used to take these tests about which House I'd be in, and all of them said the same thing: Hufflepuff. Which one do you think you're in? : )**

 **StariaJackson36: Oh, no problem! Aw, haha, thank you so much! That's so sweet! Thank you! You're always so sweet, and awesome, and I just need to thank you 1000 times. Well, here's the next chapter. It's longer than usual, so I hope you like it! Thanks so much! Have an awesome and beautiful day, Staria! : )**

 **ANNIE280: Haha, thank you! : )**

 **Turtleswag: HAHA! Oh my gosh, I think I need to find those pair of slaughter shoes. They seem hella cool. XD**

 **Iluvboooks: Hahaha, Jean Bean, why do you hate Rachel so much? It's not like she wants to hit you with spam ham, even though you want to hit her. Well, I might be able to make a guest appearance for spam ham...hehe...wait, really? Great! I'm so glad you liked that part! Haha, I guess it's still a kiss? Percy really should learn that, but he hasn't yet, so...haha! I'm so happy that you liked your shout out! Thank you! Oh...yeah, it really did hurt Percy...hehe...hope you like this chapter, Jean Bean! P.S- I LOVED your last chapter! ; )**

 **Sci-fi girl: Aw, haha, thank you SO MUCH! My name's Leila. And, no, I never said my name in the author's note...hehe..well, it's nice to meet you, Ariel. That's such a pretty name! And don't worry, you didn't creep me out whatsoever.**

 **Clo7615: Haha, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so happy that you enjoy the story! Thank you, once again. : )**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Haha, really? Well, at least you realized what I was saying! Dude, I TOTALLY agree with you! Annabeth's always so confusing when she isn't tipsy, don't you think? XD**

 **MCPRISSY: You're the first person to know what's going to happen! I'm really sorry to say this, but that's going to happen, but with a couple of other parts here and there. Sorry. Haha, I really do love drama. YES! don't worry, PERCABETH WILL PROSPER...technically. Aw, there's going to be A LOT of sadness, so...on a happier note, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! : :**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Whoever said that Percy's going to be the one breaking up with Rachel? Hehe...YESS! True, where did all my respect go for the dead? Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! XD**

 **Smartgirlsan: Haha, don't worry, there'll be Percabeth soon. Don't worry. But it's just SO FUN to be cruel! Anyways, here's the next chapter, and read on! : )**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Thanks! Haha...Gosh, why do I ALWAYS forget to add Percy's dad in the chapters?! I swear I have some memory issues...He'll be in the next chapter, because I forgot to put him in this one. Thanks for reminding me. I'm not 100% sure I need OCs, but I think I should add one...**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: HAHAHA, RIGHT?! I LOVE LAUGHING GAS, TOO, MICHAELA! Did I already tell you that I HATE writing Perachel scenes? Because I really do. Haha, here's the new chapter! Hope you like it, Michaela! XD**

 **Theartnerd333: Haha, why do you hate Rachel? But, yeah, I LOVE PERCABETH! XD**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, thank you! Okay, for the first question, I think it would be a squirrel, because they're surprisingly fast. So, onto the second question...Aw, my day has been great! Thank you for asking! How's your day? Hehe...for the 3rd question, I'm pretty sure she tried to do a save. Anyways, here's the next new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Jjboy500: Wow, and I thought we were on second base where we say words other than the word 'more.' Haha, but anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

 **Dislaimer: I wish I could say I own the PJO, and HoO books, but I don't, so...**

Annabeth's P.O.V

My alarm rang, and I woke up, my head pounding, as I looked around my room.

"Ugh, what happened yesterday?" I muttered to myself.

There was no guy in my room, and I was fully clothed.

That's good.

But, for some odd reason, I couldn't remember a thing from yesterday, and everything hurt.

"Dad?" I said groggily, scratching my hair, looking around the room.

No one was there, but I heard some noises.

"Dad, you there?"

No reply.

I started to get scared, and I didn't want to go in my kitchen.

"Hey, Annie!" A voice sang behind me.

"WHDKFK." I yelled as I turned to hurt the intruder.

"Calm down, Annabeth! It's just me, Thalia!" Thalia yelled, trying to not get hit.

"What's going on?"

Just then, Percy walked out of the kitchen causally, with an apron, holding cookies, and chocolate.

"Oh, no worries, Annabeth. This is just a dream, this is just a dream." I kept telling myself as I paced back and forth, holding my head.

"I'm pretty sure this is real, Annabeth..." Thals muttered, staring at me like I was a psycho.

"Then why are you guys IN MY HOUSE?!"

"She hit her head hard, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did." Percy replied.

"And why are you in an apron, Percy? And why can't I remember yesterday? And why are you guys in my house when I'm sleeping like some murderers?!" I let out.

"Dude, just brush your teeth, and then we'll tell you." Thalia bluntly said.

"Whatever." I huffed, going to brush my teeth.

Once I did, I came back to my living room, and there were food, drinks, music was playing, and blankets were lying randomly on the floor, and couch.

"Uh...okay." This is Percy and Thalia, Annabeth. Something like this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy casually said as he plopped on the couch, and ate chips.

"...Hi..." I said, not sure what to say.

"Oh, so you're probably wondering what this is. It's a long story."

"...Alright.."

"Okay, so yesterday, when we were having our tutoring sessions, you got lightheaded, and you fainted. But don't worry, because I took you to the hospital, and this stupid doctor said you were fine. I was all like 'wtf' and he was all like ''Excuse you, I'm a doctor, and I know my stuff', so I was just like 'FU' in my head, and I'm pretty sure he was thinking the same thing about me. Anyways, he gave you laughing gas, I got you home, you kissed me, the end. So, I told Thalia about what happened, and your dad had to go on this trip, so he put us in charge of you, and Thalia and I came up with this amazing idea to do all of this. Oh, and Thalia left to get pizza, she'll be back in 15 minutes, or something." Percy shrugged, like it was nothing.

Though I understood everything he said, I was still caught about the part where I kissed him.

"I...you..me...I kissed you?" I squeaked out, blushing furiously now.

"Yeah, but it was on the cheek, though. Don't worry so much, Chase." He smirked.

"Okay, whatever, let me get this straight...so, I collapsed, you took me to the hospital, I was fine, I was on laughing gas, kissed you on the cheek. And that was all in one day."

"Pretty much." Percy shrugged as if yesterday was such a normal day, and drank his drink.

"You're serious." I said, deadpanned.

"Yep."

"Okay, then...thank you?"

The doorbell rang, and I gladly opened the door, only to see Thalia with boxes upon boxes of pizza.

"This is so normal, Annabeth." I muttered to myself as Thalia walked in.

"Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe the nerve of the pizza guy. I told him what I wanted, and he asked me if I was having a party with tons of people, or something, and he wanted to get invited. I just said that 2 of my friends were invited, and that I didn't want him there, and so he just got all mad at me, and gave me only 5 boxes, instead of the 13 that I ASKED FOR. Is he unbelievable, or what?!" Thalia practically yelled at me and Percy.

"He didn't. Are you serious, Thals?! Oh my God, he's a jerk." Percy stated angrily, acting like some 13 year old girl who didn't get to see a Justin Beiber concert.

These are your friends, Annabeth.

You've got to live with that.

God, my friends and I are so messed up in the head.

"I'm totally serious, Perce! And he's a HUGE ONE, I wanted to punch that ugly face of his, but there were cameras, and people were staring at us. I couldn't go to jail, again." Thalia said.

"You went to jail before, Thalia?" Percy and I asked in unison.

"...It's a long story..."

We didn't push her any further, and Percy and Thalia just stared at me.

"What?"

"What movie do you want to watch? We have the Notebook, Titanic, Hunger Games 1 and 2, Divergent, Insurgent, and a couple of others." Percy said as he lookedin his bag.

"Uh...Titanic, maybe?" I said, unsure.

"Good choice." Thalia muttered.

She started to play it, and I took a seat on the floor.

"You serious? Percy and I are sitting on the couch, comfortable, and you're just on the floor. Sit here." Thals told me, patting her hand on the couch.

"Fine." I sighed.

I sat down in between Percy and Thalia, and I was so close to Seaweed Brain, I could even smell his sea scent.

"You have pants, right?" Percy said as he looked at my outfit, AKA pajamas.

"No duh, Sherlock." I replied. I had short shorts on, and an oversized t-shirt. Though I acted as if I didn't care, my face was burning.

"Actually, my name's Percy, not Sherlock, Chase. Shouldn't you have already known that?"

"Shut up, Jackson." I groaned.

"I'll shut up when you-"

"How about both of you guys just shut the heck up and watch the movie?" Thalia moaned.

Percy, and I sealed our lips immediately after that, because who knows what will happen if you don't listen to Thalia?

After a couple of hours watching the 'Titanic' , we all started to get drowzy.

My eyelids soon got heavy, and I soon started to go to sleep.

I had this weird dream of Percy and I being together, and shoker:

It wasn't a nightmare.

We were laughing, and playing around, and we also...

Kissed.

He was a good kisser in my dreams.

I heard a piercing scream, and my eyelids flew open.

I looked around, and gasped when I saw how close Percyand I were.

Percy was sleeping, like I was before, but Thalia was awake, smirking at me.

"Good luck with your...situation." She smiled, showing me pics of us sleeping she took with her phone.

"You didn't." I gasped.

"Oh, but I did."

I looked back at Percy, and didn't know how to remove me from him.

His arms were wrapped around me, and our legs were tangled.

Percy was drooling, but had a faint smile on his face, almost making me swoon.

I first started to remove my arms, then my legs.

It took a long time, and I probably looked like a red turtle, or something like that, but I didn't care.

As long as I can remove myself, I shouldn't act like this.

I finally untagled me from him, and sighed, relieved.

"Great job, Annie." Thals winked, looking ready to burst out of laughing.

"Shut up." I blushed.

"Don't worry. I'll only use these pictures for black mail."

"Don't you dare."

Thalia and I started to fight, and I tried to delete the pics of Percy and I sleeping together.

"Stop it!" I whisper-yelled.

"Never!" Thalia shot back.

"What's going on?" Percy yawned, waking up from his nap.

"Schist."

 **So this was a longer chapter than usual, right? Sorry for not updating for a long time, but I really do hope you like this chapter. Just because you guys are so awesome, I decided to put all the sadness and drama in the next 5 chapters, or less. So get ready for the emotional rollercoaster that's going to occur. G**

 **ood luck, thank you, and PLEASE REVIEW! : )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my God, you guys! I'm so so SORRY for that long wait! As you guys probably know, I'm moving, and school just started for me. *Cue sighs*. Yeah, I'm pretty busy, so I might not update so quickly. But I'm going to HAVE TO update at least once a week, so don't worry too much. And, I almost forget, LET'S THANK ALL THE AWESOME PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! (If you didn't review, you're still awesome.) ; )**

 **Sci-fi girl: Haha, really? No, you didn't need to worry so much. I didn't mind the question you asked, whatsoever. Oh, that's a cool name, too! AJ sounds so awesome! Are you serious?! THAT'S SO COOL! Haha! Thanks! I hope youlike this chapter, AJ! : )**

 **Swagmaster5000: Aw, thank you for saying that! That really means so much to me! Hopefully, you'll like this chapter as much as you liked the last. : )**

 **Awesomeness95297: It's good that you're ready...the drama is starting next chapter, even though I said that the drama will begin in the next 5 chapters. I'm so generous, aren't I? XD**

 **IamCrystalClear: Haha, it really is sad. Haha, thank you! Well, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! : )**

 **Casta123: Thanks! Hopefully, you'll like it! : )**

 **MCPRISSY: Haha, if I were you, I'd be happy first, then in tears. Or both in the same time. But your way works, too. Thanks! Haha, THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! Haha, true...typical Thals...yeah, I'd also do the same. You're totally right! DREAMS COME TRUE! Thank you! Stay cool, man. Hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **Jaszminee: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story! Don't worry, they'll leave each other soon, because I'm such a HUGE percabeth shipper. :P**

 **Crazybooknerd112: HAHA! This review is so awesome! I'm slowly killing you, that's what I'm doing. ; ) (jk...well, maybe).**

 **A.p: Haha, Annabeth's really annoyed with you, considering the fact that you support what Thalia did. Well, I'm really happy that you liked the last chapter. I think you'll like this chapter, too, hopefully! : )**

 **Lovegirl17: Aw, THANKS! And don't worry, Perachel won't last. :P**

 **ANNIE280: Actually, that's gibberish for, 'AHH!', or 'WHAT THE HECK?!'. Either one works. :P**

 **Lorde: Oh my God, are you serious?! Is this a joke?! THANK YOU SO MUCH! This means A LOT to me! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! : )**

 **MAL-DaughterOfChaos: Haha, Fredrick kinda is! Oh, God...it sounds SO WRONG, now that you mentioned it...sorry? XD**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Aw, haha, really? I thought it might be confusing, to be honest with you. Yeah, but Thalia and Percy are so similar, though! Thank you! Enjoy this chapter! : )**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: HAHAHA, YEEESSS! MICHAELA! YES! LONG LIVE, PERCABETH! AND PERCY'S AND THALIA'S FRIENDSHIP! REALLY?! OH MY GOD, YES! HAHA, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, TOO! LOVE YOU, GIRL! : )**

 **Grace. Heroes123: Haha, yeah, Thalia is awesome that way. Cool. Yeah, a lot of people don't really like Slytherins, but to be honest, they seem like a pretty cool group. I love all of them, though, so... : )**

 **Turtleswag: Haha, cool. To be honest, I never watched the movies, but I've heard of them. Are they any good?**

 **Smartgirlsan: Haha, don't worry, I really don't like Perachel so much. There'll be MUCH MORE Percabeth, cuz I'm a HUGE shipper, so...I hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Yeah, sure! No problem! Thank you! Well, this chapter isn't longer, but the next chapter forsure will be MUCH LONGER. : )**

 **Cinderblaze of Thunderclan: Aw, I'm really sorry...but there's going to be A LOT of sadness and drama coming soon...HAHAHA! OH MY GOSH, YES! This was awesome! Gosh, I almost did a spit take. That pun was amaZHANG. XD**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Haha, you'll find out about Thalia's jail time soon enough...well, one of the reasons I didn't keep Sadie and Carter as doctors is because, for the last story, they were pretty good with their jobs, and I needed a bad one (hint, hint). Haha, bribing is ALWAYS used, so I just decided not to put it here. Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and I almost forgot, I KEEP forgetting to add Percy's dad, so he's DEFINITELY going to be in the next chapter FOR SURE.**

 **Iluvboooks: HAHA, JEAN BEAN! YES, SPAM HAM IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE NECESSARY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. YYYYEEEESSS! HAHA, REALLY?! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! OH MY GOSH, WHO WOULDN'T LOVE THE LAST CHAPTER YOU WROTE?! IT WAS FRIKKIN' AMAZING! HAHA...OH, YEAH, THE DRAMA AND EVERYTHING WILL START IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ANDTTHERE'S PROBABLY GOING TO BE SHED TEARS FOR WHAT I HAVE IN STORE FOR YOU! MWAHAHA! XD**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Haha, yes! I'm pretty sure you're the only one who saw that! Hehe...there's going to be a lot of drama and shock in the next chapter...get ready. HAHAHA XD**

 **Theartnerd333: Haha, alright, so Percy and Thalia went to Annabeth's home to take of her, watched the 'Titanic', and basically, Percy and Annabeth fell asleep, Thalia took a picture of them, and Annabeth freaking out. Haha, I hoped that helped! Don't worry much about Rachel, because what's going to happen in the next chapter is MUCH MORE important. ; )**

 **Lizzy Dane: Hey! Haha, yeah, somebody had to do it! Thalia is some bad chick...but, I still love her to peices...haha, Percy put it down, and ate it during the movie...Lover her! Haha, my life's pretty hectic right now...how about you? How are you doing? Actually, believe it or not, the 'Titanic' is 3 hours, and 30 minutes long. So, yeah, that's pretty long...haha, thanks! Have a fantabulous day, too! : )**

 **Jjboy500: Wow, you sure love the word 'more', don't you? And to think, we were past that. :P**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Haha, YOU'RE ALL SET FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOOD LUCK! XD**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, he probably was...aw, thanks so much! Actually, this chapter's in Annabeth's P.O.V. I really do hope you like it! (And thanks for the cookie. It was really good.) XD**

 **RickRiordanfan555: Aw, thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter, also! : )**

 **StariaJackson36: Haha, yes! Thank you! Aw, this is literally one of the most SWEETEST THINGS anyone has ever said/wrote to me. Thank you so so SO MUCH! This means THE WORLD to me! Thank you, and have a wonderful day (or night, it depends..) : )**

 **Disclaimer: No, no, no, I'm just a girl who loves ripping people's hearts out. I'm not the author of the PJO or HoO series. :P**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Oh, schist." I mumbled, scared out of my mind.

"What's going on?" Percy repeated, looking like a cute seal.

"Uh...oh, no, it's nothing." I lied, faking a smile.

"Actually, funny story, you and Annabeth were actually-" Thalia started.

"Doing nothing." I saved, giving Thals a death glare.

How could she?

Percy was still looking confused as ever, but didn't ask amy other questions.

Thank God.

"So...um...how's Rachel?" I blurted out.

Why the heck did I just say that?

Am I stupid?

Percy's eyes flashed, but answered the question, nonetheless.

"She's fine, I think."

"Nice." I nodded.

"Awkward." Thalia mumbled.

Percy's phone started to ring, and I sighed.

"Sorry, I have to take this." He said, walking into the kitchen

Right when Percy was out of sight, I hit Thalia.

"Ow! What was that for?!" She whisper-yelled.

"For almost telling Percy about that picture, and blackmailing me." I countered.

"I was only joking, though!"

"Right-"

Percy walked out of the kitchen, looking scared to death, and very pale, like he's seen a ghost, or something.

"What's wrong, dude?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing." He coughed, looking down.

"Are you sure?" I said, scared for him.

He wouldn't look me in the eye, and I knew something was going on.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I...um...I gotta go."

Percy ran out the door, lightning quick.

"What happened to him?" I asked, looking at Thalia.

"I don't know...but I don't wanna find out, if that's where you're heading."

"Why not?"

I was shocked.

Thalia always wants to find out anything and everything.

So why doesn't she want to find what's wrong with Percy?

"It's just that...he would've told us if he wanted us to know. And, I mean, he didn't tell us anything, so..."

She shrugged.

"When did you become so wise?" I joked, knowing that Thalia was right.

"Hey, I have my moments." She put her hands up in surrender, playing along with me.

"Right." I scoffed.

"You wanna clean this mess up?"

"...Sure." I smiled.

Even though I was trying to forget about Percy's worried, and scared, face, I just couldn't.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Seaweed Brain." I muttered, under my breathe.

"I need to know what's going on."

 **Hey you guys! So I know that this was a super short chapter, but this chapter is SO IMPORTANT, and I didn't want it to be longer. This chapter holds so much, and it literally is going to start some drama. And, if you guys think that Rachel broke up with Percy through that phone call, you're sadly wrong. Oh well, till next time, my friends. PLEASE REVIEW! : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you guys! I updated quicker today! Yes! This chapter is going to be SUPER SAD, and I'm so so SO SORRY. You're going to kill me after this chapter, for sure. But before you do, let me thank all of you guys who reviewed!**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Haha, stay tuned. And, just for you to be prepared, this chapter will be SO SAD.**

 **Swagmaster5000: Haha, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! : )**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: That's totally fine! No, haha, that didn't happen. But you're kind of close. ; )**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Nope, don't worry, nothing's wrong with Sally...**

 **Sci-fi girl: Haha, no, that would've been hilarious, but something horribly sad is going down. Ooh, really? Haha! Maybe he doesn't know what you're talking about? He probably doesn't know the characters? Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **ALLY Q: Yeah, I know. I just wanted more chapters before this one, cuz this is SO SAD...haha, like I already told some people, there's going to be a death in this story...by the end of this chapter, you're going to know who it is. Sorry.**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, YES! The cookie was SO GOOD...YUM. Haha...oh, don't worry, nothing happened to Percy's family...just to someone else.**

 **Lizzy Dane: Oh gosh, I really hope you feel better. Haha, I can be random, too. School can change a person. Oh, really? Well, I think your parents wanted to have some fun in the beach, I guess? I've never been to the beach before...yeah, I'm also pretty busy, too. I have a project, and homework all on the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL...it's so stressful...ooh, I actually don't know. Maybe ' A Place in this World' by none other than Taylor Swift...your's is really cool. Aw, thank you! Well, there will be better days. Remember that, alright? Have an awesome day, and I hope you feel better!**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Haha, DON'T WORRY TOO MUCH, NONE OF THAT HAPPENED...SOMETHING WORSE DID. HAHA, THIS CHAPTER WILL FINISH YOU OFF, THEN! SORRY ABOUT THAT! XD**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Haha, sorry about that, Michaela. I'm really sorry, but there's going to be something HUGE in this chapter...aw, haha, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, MICHAELA! LOVE YOU, TOO! ;D**

 **Smartgirlsan: Well, here is the latest chapter, and I hope you like it! It's going to reveal what's going on, and what's wrong with Percy. Enjoy!**

 **LucyBubblyChase: Haha, true, but it's going to be super sad...Yeah, I love Percabeth! Aw, haha, yeah, it's really hard to balance all of them, but I love to write this, and read your reviews! Thank you so much! : )**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: What can I say? I'm just that person...hahaha, oh, and in this chapter, I ACTUALLY REMEMBERED TO ADD PERCY'S STEP DAD IN THIS CHAPTER. EVEN THOUGH IT TOOK ME THE LONGEST TIME TO REMEMBER. XD (Sorry for that burst. I'm just so excited I actually remembered!)**

 **Theartnerd333: Haha, aw, thank you so much, Christine! I absolutely LOVE reading your reviews, and they always make me smile, because they're just so cute, and sweet at the same time. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm really glad to be your friend! : )**

 **TheOceanStar: Thank you! Oh, really? Well, this new usernams is AWESOME, it sounds so cool. Haha, this chapter is going to be so shocking, so prepare for that. Ooh, this is really hard...maybe 'New Romantics', or 'All You Had To Do Was Stay', both by Taylor Swift. Haha, you know me so well. How about you? What's your favorite song? If I'm correct, you like Austin and Ally, right? What's your favorite song from them? Bye! Have a beautiful day! : )**

 **Annabeth Jackson22: Oh, I'm really sorry about that. I'll try to make the chapters longer next time, but, I mean, I don't think I can make my answers shorter. I'm really sorry! I just like having coversations with people who take time review, and like this story. I hope you can understand! Sorry! : (**

 **Iluvboooks: THANK YOU SO MUCH, FOR UNDERSTANDING, JEAN BEAN! THANK YOU! YOU'RE JUST THE BEST! Haha, spam ham HAS TO be in this story, sooner or later! As a warning, prepare for the worst. Luv ya, Jean Bean! ; )**

 **Jjboy500: Haha, wow, at least this is more than the word 'more', man. Prepare for the worst, dude. (Hint, hint) :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or HoO series, I'm just a fangirl who might die after this chapter.**

Percy's P.O.V

 _"Are you Mr. Percy Jackson?"_

 _"Um...yes, this is me. Who's asking?"_

 _"I am Doctor Apollo. I need to talk to you about Annabeth Chase."_

 _"What's...what's going on?"_

 _"I think I should tell you in person."_

 _Doctor Apollo ended the call abruptly, and I ran home._

I quickly left Annabeth's home, extremely worried, and opened my apartment door.

"Hey, Percy. You're home early. Are you alright?" My step-dad, Paul, asked.

I was rummaging through papers, and clothes, trying to find my car keys.

"Percy." He said again, with a hard tone.

"What? I need to go." I snapped.

I found my keys, and left before he could say anything else.

-TIME SKIP-

I pulled up at the hospital entrance, and quickly walked to the front desk.

"Are you waiting for Dr. Apollo?" The nurse immediately said, as she looked up at me.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Right this way."

Though she was smiling reassuringly, I knew something bad was going to happen once I step foot in his office.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." The nurse said, looking through her papers.

We were walking for what seems like hours.

It was as if the hospital was a never-ending maze, and the nurse never figured that out yet.

After millions of halls, we stopped at his door.

"This...this is his office?" I asked shakily.

She nodded.

I braced myself as I knocked his door.

The door quickly swung open, and I was face to face with who I think was Dr. Apollo.

"Are you Mr. Jackson? The young man who brought Ms. Chase here?" He asked, with all smiles.

Dr. Apollo had sandy blonde hair, looked like he was the Taylor Lautner of mid-thirty year olds, with his forming muscles, and dazzling white smile.

"Yes, sir." I nodded politely.

"Please do come in."

I slowly went in, and I sat down in one of his comfortable chairs.

"Alright. I wanted to call Mr. Fredrick Chase, but I couldn't seem to reach him." He started to look through his papers.

"Okay...is anything wrong, sir?" I said slowly, not sure if I used the correct set of words.

"Here it is." Dr. Apollo mumbled.

He read the paper, and all the blood drained from his face.

"What? What happened?" I asked, frightened for the answer.

"I'm so sorry, Percy." He shook his head slowly, shocked.

"What? Tell me what's going on. Please."

I felt like a little boy, scared of the answer.

Of the truth.

"If I'm correct, Annabeth has..."

Dr. Apollo couldn't finish his sentence.

"What does she have? What does Annabeth have?" I repeated, knowing the worst is coming.

"Annabeth has cancer."

 **I'm so sorry you guys. All of you probably want to kill me now, and I actually get why you want to do that to me. I'm an evil writer, aren't I? I'm also sorry for this being SO SHORT. Well, I told you guys it was gonna be a sad story. Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible. Love you guys, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, you guys...It actually turned out that not ALL OF YOU GUYS want to**

 **kill me, just some of you, really... anyways, you guys probably already know that because of what happened in the next chapter, there is going to be A LOT of drama. And you guys may even tear up a bit, sadly. But, just to get over with my long talks in the bottom and in the top that probably annoy you TIL NO ENDS, I'll end this short. But, as always, LET'S THANK PEOPLE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW *cue applause***

 **ANNIE280: Haha, yes. I'm sorry, but hey, you know I'm evil, so...MWHAHAAH *coughs uncontrollably*. :P**

 **Lovegirl17: Aw, haha, I'm really sorry but...Percabeth can still live on. Don't worry.**

 **ALLY Q: As hard as it is, yes, Annabeth does have cancer. Sorry.**

 **MCPRISSY: Haha, true. The world is ending for them...Hahaha, oh my gosh, alright. I'll tone it down A BIT, then I'll go back to my evilness later. Deal? XD**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Aw, I am so so sorry...but to be honest. I knew you knew what was probably going to happen, because you're one of the smartest people I know. Thank you! That's so sweet, Michaela. Love you, too. This is one of the most thoughtful reviews I've probably gotten, and I just want to thank you SO MUCH for it. THANK YOU for wanting to see this through, even though you know what's going to happen. THANK YOU for not attacking me. And THANK YOU for being there for me, when I needed someone, and just being a great friend. Thank you so much, Michaela. Love you.**

 **IamCrystalClear: I'm really sorry about that, but it's for the story...haha, no, don't worry. I don't mind, there's no need to apologize to me. And don't worry, the percabeth moments are coming soon. Stay tuned. ; )**

 **Turtleswag: Haha, aw, no. Oh, I'm really sorry about that. And I promise you, I only tried to kill HALF of the fandom...haha, I'm just joking...No, no, no. Don't lose hope just yet, alright? Just because what happened, happened doesn't mean Percabeth will not happen. : )**

 **PillsburyDB11: Haha, well, I DID tell you guys it will be super dramatic..Don't worry, because Percy's reaction and basically everything else will be in this chapter. Aw, thank you so much! That really does mean a lot to me. : )**

 **Swagmaster5000: Haha! AHHH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Well, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! : )**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, well, knowing my dramatic plot twists, everyone here should learn to expect the unexpected. Ooh, all those questions should be answered soon enough. DUDE, THAT COOKIE WAS GOOD! THANK YOU! Haha, Thanks so much! Here's a cookie, too! (::) (::) (::) Do you like it? Have an awesome day! : )**

 **TheOceanStar: Haha, like I told some people, expect the unexpected. Yes! But, I am extremely sorry for not updating for the LONGEST TIME...haha...I have my ways...and it helps that your username picture is half Percy Jackson, and the other half is Austin and Ally. That's an AWESOME song! I love Demi Lovato, too! Haha, I know, I know, I'm very evil...aw, thank you! Have an amazhang day, too! ; )**

 **Iluvboooks: HAHAHA, I TOLD YOU I WAS EVIL! MWHAHAHA, EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED HERE! Anyways, I'm sorry about that chapter...Haha, no, THANK YOU, JEAN BEAN! ; )**

 **PUGA1414: HAHA, SORRY! STAY STRONG, MAN. STAY STRONG, MAN! XD**

 **A.p: Thank you! Haha, don't worry, Percy's reaction is in this chapter. Thank you so much, and I hope you like this chapter! Have a nice day! : )**

 **Jaszminee: I'm very evil, as everybody knows here...haha, don't worry, Percabeth will last. Maybe Annabeth will live or not, but they'll last. Hang on. : )**

 **Crazybooknerd112: Expect the unexpected, as I already told some of you. I know, I'm evil...Haha! XD**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: You'll find out in this chapter. Stay tuned, and I hope you enjoy! : )**

 **Bobnumber2: Really? That's awesome! Hahaha, yeah, I know I'm evil...Aw, thank you! I really do hope you like this chapter, also! : )**

 **Sci-fi girl: Haha, thank you so much! You know, you're one of the only people who actually liked what happened...well, from experience, drama isn't always the BEST THING, but we all need some of it in our lives; we learn from everything that's going on in our lives. Hehe, to be honest with you, I have a feeling he may like you...do you guys talk often or...? Anyways, bye, AJ! Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **Athena2742: Meh, I deserve it, so... XD**

 **Lizzy Dane: You're so totally right...what you said is basically what I was TRYING TO SAY for the past thousands of chapters...Yeah, school is getting harder and harder for me, and probably everybody else...Ooh. Really? Dude, to me, that sounds actually extremely cool. And, hey, being weird is cool. We're all weirdos in this weird world, remember that, alright? Yeah, people are mean and rude and a whole lot of other things...Thanks! Have a fantastic day, Lizzy! Haha, I'd suggest you go to the dam shop. :P**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: I'm sorry, but I told you guys that something horrid will happen! Haha, okay, okay, calm down, it's going to be alright...Percabeth will happen, much more drama will occur, and other...stuff. Sorry? :/ (I know I'm bad at calming people down...I'm supposed to be evil, not caring...jk).**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Okay, I may be evil, but I don't want to put you in false security. So I'm not going to say this or that will happen, alright? I really truly am sorry, man.**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: HAHAHA! Oh my gosh, I can't help but laugh at the first sentence you wrote, man...haha, right?! Well, I told you SOMETHING happened, to be honest, I was just gonna be quiet, and then bomb you guys with that...haha, I know, but he's going to be later in the story...I'm very bad with remembering stuff like that...sorry? XD**

 **Roxanne. Charbonneau. 35: Why, thank you. I'm glad that you're mad, or angry, or blue. I hope you enjoy this chapter! : )**

 **Theartnerd333: Aw, cheer up, Christine! Hold on, don't be sad! It's going to get better, and there wil be Percabeth fluff! : )**

 **Heroes of olympus rock: Haha, sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter, and I'm sorry about the last chapter. Enjoy! : )**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: HAHA, YOU DID?! Haha, you're a genious, girl. Only a couple people figured it out, including you. Congratulations! Thanks! Well, the next chapter is here, and...I HOPE YOU LOVE IT! :P**

 **Annabeth Jackson22: Oh, no, no, no...you know what? I don't think I should've said what I said in a different way, and I APOLOGIZE. I really am sorry. Thank you. But, I know what you mean, and I understand that you wanted this to be shorter, and the chapters to be longer...but can we make a proposal? How about if I make the chapters extra-long. Will that be nice?**

 **Smartgirlsan: Aw, I'm really sorry about that..Percabeth will happen, just wait for it. There will be a lot of Percabeth fluff, next chapter. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Have a nice day! : )**

 **Jjboy500: HAHAHA! I'm sorry man...but, dude, I can't stop laughing at your review...okay, well, here's the next chapter, and...enjoy? XD**

 **Disclaimer: Oh, don't mind me, I just ripped half of the PJO fandom's heart...I don't own the PJO or HoO books, Uncle Rick does.**

Percy's P.O.V

 _"Annabeth has cancer."_

Those words rang in my mind, and everything seemed as if it was in slow motion, as if this was all a joke.

"I swear to God, if this is some sick joke-"

"It's not a joke, son. I'm so sorry."

Even though I could see that Dr. Apollo was sorry, I felt like punching him in the face.

"Why are you...why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you tell Annabeth, and her father?"

"I tried to call Mr. Chase himself, but he didn't seem to call, or care, for that matter. As for Annabeth...she has stage 4 leukemia. As horrible as I may sound, she's going to die, even if we try chemotherapy. I want her to live the rest of her life without knowing that her days are coming to an end, and I figured if I tell you this, she can have the best days of her life."

I couldn't help but feel lost, and helpless.

Annabeth Chase, my best friend, my crush, is dying.

"So you don't want me to tell her that she's dying?" I asked, not sure that going through with this was the best answer.

"I know that the board might not...agree with this, and I may get in trouble for not telling her or her family, but you, but I'm trying to do this for her. Do you understand this?" Dr. Apollo asked, looking at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"I...I, um, I understand...sir." I managed to cough out.

"Good." He sighed.

"If you don't mind me asking...how long...how long does she...have to live?"

I know I had to be a man about this, but this was all too much for me.

I couldn't handle this.

I started to regret every thing I did to her, and what I'm going to do.

"I'm...I'm not sure...at most, 3-5 months."

My heart stopped.

"Annabeth...I took her to the hospital, and one of the doctors said that she was completely fine."

"Well, doctors can make mistakes all the time. I'm sorry that we didn't find the problem quicker, but..."

A fire started to burn inside of me, and I couldn't help but get angry.

I stood up, and kicked my chair.

"Are you kidding me?! They took blood tests, and they said that she was okay. And now you're telling me that Annabeth has STAGE 4 LEUKEMIA?!"

Calm down, son. We're all very sorry-"

"Shut up. All you're ever saying is 'sorry'. But you know what? I'M not the one who's days are numbered. I'M not the one who doesn't know that they're going to die soon. THAT'S who you're supposed to be apologizing to."

I left his office, and shut it with force I didn't even know I had.

I left the hospital, and walked around the entrance.

"I'm so sorry, Wise Girl." I cried.

I started punching the brick walls, crying, and screaming.

My knuckles started to get all bloody, and I couldn't even extend my fingers.

I winced in pain, and decided to leave, and go back home.

I started my car, and drove, not daring to look back.

I was thinking about why she has to have cancer. About why Annabeth has so much to live for, but she can't even going to show the world what she's got, because she's dying.

I finally got back home, and didn't even feel like to stop by at Annabeth's place, I can't bare to see her so soon.

Once I plopped down on my couch, I got a text from Rachel.

Wow, I am so happy.

It's totally great that she's texting me at a time like this.

 _Hey Perce. What's up?_

 _ **Nothing.**_

 _You sure?_

 _ **Yeah. I need to go.**  
_

 _The school dance is coming up._

 _ **...In 3 months.**  
_

 _Yeah, I know._

 _ **So?**_

 _So I need to find my dress._

 _ **Now?**  
_

 _Either now, or last minute._

 _ **Okay...**  
_

 _Do you wanna come with?_

 _ **No.**  
_

 _Well...okay then..._

 _ **Bye.**  
_

 _Bye._

I threw my phone on the other couch, and just sat there in the silence, thinking about Annabeth.

"This is going to be the best 5 months of her life as long as I'm here. I promise."

 **Well, how was this? I'm still sorry about Annabeth having cancer, and all of this drama, but it's part of the story's plot, and I c**

 **an't go back. The next chapter will probably be MUCH longer than this, so stay tuned for that, my fellow friends. ANYWAYS, BYE, YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! : ) LUV YA! : )**


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys! Why are you guys doing this to my heart?! 31 OF YOU GUYS REVIEWED! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I have to tell you guys something in the Author's Note, and I hope you're going to be excited! But, before I even start with the story, LET ME THANK 31 OF YOU GUYS FO YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!**

 **Heroes of olympus rock: hahaha...okay, the good freaked out, or the bad one?**

 **Sci-fi: whoever said I wouldn't kill Annabeth? Or not? MWHAHAHA...aw, that's actually kind of cute. 20 something is a lot of kids, though...haha, but still! He might like you...with him being embarrassed and all... :P**

 **A.p: Haha, I was just feeling evil...haha, thanks, hopefully you guys will like the next chapters! : )**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Aw, haha, I love the fact that you're always so positive and sweet, your reviews always brighten my day. Thank you! Mmm, that chocolate bar was good...here's some skittles. TASTE THE RAINBOWS. Haha, have a great day, too! I hope you enjoy this chapter! : )**

 **Lovegirl17: HAHAHAHA, oh my gosh...sorry, I choked on something when I was reading your review...thank you for still reviewing! Haha, it really was. Percy's a sweetheart.**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: ...Maybe...but what do YOU think?**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Aw, sorry! Haha, don't worry. Percy and Rachel...well, you'll see in this chapter. ; )**

 **Cayloeforever35: I thought you guys knew this already. If you didn't, I just felt evil at the time. Haha, sorry. :P**

 **ALLY Q: Hahaha...sorry?**

 **MissKatnissSwift: Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter, please do enjoy! Hahaha, I'm not so into the cliche miracles either...but I can't tell you the ending so...**

 **Turtleswag: Aw, I'm really sorry! Just because I'm hurting you way too much, I added something a little happy here?**

 **Theartnerd333: Hahaha, don't worry. Perachel will break really REALLY soon...hehe...YES! PERCABETH FOREVER! XD**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much! Well, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, also! Have an awesome day! : )**

 **TheOceanStar: Hey, Stella! How are you doing? (Don't think I'm a creepy stalker or anything. I was just looking through people's profile thingies, just to read new Fanfic books, and I just saw that your name was Stella...nice name, by the way!) Haha, no, THANK YOU...YES! Hahaha, I LOVE WONDERLAND. How about you? Hehe, whoever said that this story is going to have a good ending? Yeah, I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer, but I barely had time, so...it's a BIT longer...haha, of course I have! The book's awesome! Bye! I hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: My God, Michaela...is it bad that I teared up a bit when I was reading your review? THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU SO SO SO MUCH. You're one of the most true, kind, pure, and loyal friend I have EVER had. And I thank you for staying with me until the end. You know what will happen in the end, and you STILL read it, anyways. I don't think I can ever express my gratefullness. I'm so very lucky to have you as one of my best friends in this FanFiction site..and in real life, too, to be honest. I love you like a sister, Michaela. :')**

 **Iluvboooks: Haha, I'M JUST EXTREMELY EVIL, JEAN BEAN. YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW THAT, THOUGH..HEHE...SORRY! YOU CAN HIT ME WITH AS MUCH SPAM HAM AS YOU WANT TO! IT'S TOTALLY FINE BY ME, OF YOU DO! Hahaha, I just want one favor before you beat me with spam ham: PLEASE UPDATE! YOUR STORY IS SO FRIGGIN AMAZING, AND WE ALL WANNA READ MORE. Now you can beat me with the spam ham, I'm done talking. XD**

 **Awesomeness95297: Hahaha, true...really? Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I'm so happy reading this! : )**

 **IamCrystalClear: HAHA, THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT! I JUST ABSOLUTELY ADORE BEING EVIL! MWHAHAHA! Percabeth moments are coming soon, hang on. ; )**

 **Bethoven: Thank you so much! One for understanding how much assignments I do, and for liking my story! I've decided to update once a week every Friday or so...I'm still working on it, so... :P**

 **Lizzy Dane: Really? That's great! Uh...I THINK you find out in thischapter...I'm not sure though, I'll add what happened to Percy in this chapter.. aw, haha, do you like outdoor school, though? That line sounds familiar when you said ' I'M ON MY OOOOWN.' Oh well, I guess. I'm feeling great, thanks for asking. How about you? How are you doing? It really does! Haha...really! Gosh, you're so lucky! When are you going to have the book?**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Aw, I'm really sorry...at most though, Annabeth has 5 months to live is she stays healthy? Gosh, I really do feel bad...Well, if it helps, I added something that'll probably make you happy? Sorry?**

 **Swagmaster5000: Haha, THANK YOU! That's so sweet! I hope you like this chapter, also! You're so sweet! : D**

 **Smartgirlsan: You have to remember that Annabeth may be living for 5 months IF she's healthier than the doctors think...we have to keep our faith...PERCABETH WILL LAST FOREVER, just remember that.**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Gosh! You're right! I should've added it in the last chapter...too bad I already finished up this chapter...God!**

 **Ninja Lordess: Aw, haha...sorry about that? I'll try to add something happy in this chapter!**

 **MCPRISSY: Haha, there's going to be a surprise in this chapter...and some if you guys will be mad at Rachel, and happy with the fact that Percy...well, just read the chapter to find out!**

 **Kamspanda8888: Aw, I really am truly sorry about that! : (**

 **Annabeth Jackson22: All of those questions will be answered shortly...one of the answers will be revealed in this chapter, actually! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Oh Gosh...this us really painful for you, isn't it? Dude, I'm really truly sorry about how much this story will hurt everyone. But, believe me, I'll add A LOT of happy parts before everything turns sour, alright? Sorry, once again...**

 **WiseGirl280: Haha, really? Cool new username! I really like it! Hahaha, it really is sad Anmabeth doesn't know what's going on...**

 **Jjboy500: ...Idk how to reply to that, man...um...sorry? XD**

 **Disclaimer: I'M JUST A 13 YEAR OLD GIRL WHO WRITES FANFICS. NOT ACTUAL STORIES, MAN.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Oh, dude...Sorry, Annabeth...It's getting late, and I promised my mom that I'll help around the house. See you tomorrow?" Thalia frowned as she scrolled through her contacts.

"Uh...yeah, sure. I totally understand. I'm tired, so...you should probably go help your mom. Bye." I faked her a smile, and closed the door behind her.

In all honesty, I wasn't fine at all.

I had a bad feeling something bad was going on, and I couldn't shake it off.

Percy left around 5 hours ago, and he didn't come back.

I was more than sure that he was home, and something was going on, but I didn't know.

And, if it helps more, no one wanted to know what was going on.

I was all alone at my home, and I turned off the tv, and walked to my bed.

"What's going on? I just want to know." I quietly sobbed in my pillow.

My room was cold, and dark. The moonlight came through my window, allowing me to see some things, but not everything.

My phone rang, and I got a text message from...

Rachel?

 _Hey Annabeth._

 _ **Hi...**_

 _I just wanted to ask if you were alright._

 ** _I'm fine. Thanks._**

 _That's great._

 ** _It is._**

 _Okay, so I don't_

 _want to come out rude, but please do stay away from Percy._

 ** _Excuse me?_**

 _Is it so wrong to be scared that someone is stealing your boyfriend?_

 ** _But I'm not. We're just friends._**

 _Look, I know we're not the best of friends, but just stay away from him. Please. I just don't want to get hurt, again._

 ** _What?_**

 _Just stay away from him. He's going to hurt you sooner or later._

 ** _What are you talking about?_**

 _Maybe he doesn't mean it, but he hurts people. So I suggest that you leave before something happens._

 ** _If all he does he hurts people, why did you get back together with him?_**

 _It's because I love him._

 ** _I know him, and he's not going to hurt me, alright?_**

 _To think you were actually smart. Didn't he leave you in Middle School for you to rot? And just because you're helping him with his studies, he's being all Mr. Nice Guy. But once all of that end, he'll leave you with a snap of his fingers._

 ** _Stop it. He won't do that. We're friends._**

 _Like you were friends in Middle School?_

 ** _Don't text me again, Rachel. I'm done with you._**

I threw my phone away from me in anger, and even though I hated Rachel, I couldn't help but think of some of the things she said.

They were kind of right, in some ways.

I mean, Percy did leave me to rot in Middle School.

And he hurt me, even though most of the time it was unintended.

I needed to get Percy and Rachel out of my mind, and so I went to sleep.

-TIME SKIP-

Percy's P.O.V

I called Annabeth, and texted her thousands of time.

"Why won't you pick up?" I groaned.

Paul, my step-dad, walked into the living room, staring at me blankly.

"Why do you have bandages around your knuckles?" He asked, looking very concerned.

"I got hurt." I replied, without even thinking what I was saying.

"Don't tell me you were in a fight, Percy." My mom entered the room, inspecting my hands.

"No, I promise you I wasn't. I need to go, though, so." I got up, and left without another word.

I walked up to Wise Girl's door, and knocked it.

"Hello?" Someone said through the door.

"It's Percy."

"Oh..."

Annabeth opened the door, looking gorgeous in a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt.

Her hair was up in it's usual ponytail, but something was wrong.

I could tell because she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I said happily.

"Um...hey, Perce. Anything you need?" Annabeth asked, looking at her feet.

"I just thought that we should hang out..." I shrugged.

"Oh, no...I'm sorry, but I have loads of homework to do, and...yeah." She coughed.

"Okay...are you alright, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine...but, I mean, maybe you should just hang out with Rachel, or someone...bye."

She closed the door in my face, and I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"...Bye...?" I said, unsurely, not sure what to do.

"Call Rachel? What?" I whispered to myself, confused as ever.

"Let go of it, Perce..."

I walked out from the building, and surprisingly bumbed into Rachel.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"What? Now I can't see my boyfriend whenever I'd like?" She teased me, fluttering her eyes.

"No, but I was going to leave...and..."

"And what?" Rachel said irratated, her eyes flashing.

"Um...nothing." I squeaked out.

"You're with Annabeth, aren't you?" She growled.

I took a step back.

"Whoa, no, I'm not. Obviously, I walked out of the building alone, didn't I? And who cares if I did, we're just friends." I replied, not knowing why she was acting this way.

"Right. All you do is spend time with her, and you never have time for me. I had to CALL HER yesterday, telling her to back off!" Rachel yelled at me.

"What? Why would you do that?!"

"Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"Well, Rachel, you don't decide who I can hang out with, if you didn't already know. All you ever you do nowadays is telling me what to do. You're a great girl, but I can't be with you anymore, Rachel. Sorry." I started to walk away, relived that I spoke my mind, but then Rachel yelled at me.

"You're not breaking up with me. YOU'RE THE JERK. So, you know what? I'M the one who will break up with YOU." She laughed bitterly, she wasn't in tears or anything, but her posture straightened, and she somehow changed in those seconds, as if her breaking up with me made a weight lift off of her shoulders.

"I'm really sorry, Rachel. Okay...I hope we can at least still be friends?" Rachel turned her back to me, and left, without a single word.

"Is that an okay, or...?" I mumbled to myself.

"Ugh, girls are so confusing."

I needed some time to myself, so I started to walk around the streets of New York.

Annabeth...

What do I do?

I needed her to live to the fullest, and I wanted to spend time with her as much as possible, but then that Rachel thing happened, and...

Yeah.

"Hey, idiot." I turned around to see Thalia walking towards me, smiling.

Smiling?

"Dork, aren't you supposed to be with Annabeth?"

"She wants some alone time...and don't worry, we didn't fight or anything..."

"Alright..." Thalia shrugged.

"Um...hey, um, Thalia...whenever you're with Annabeth, just make her laugh, or smile...please just make her happy." I quietly said to Thalia.

"Man, who knew a jock could be so sentimental this way...why?"

"Please just do."

"Why?"

"Because she's dying."

 **Oh, look you guys, another cliffie...hehe, I know, I'm evil...Some of you guys are happy that Rachel and Percy broke up, but I'm sorry that it looked rushed. Yay! This chapter is longer, isn't it? I don't know about the next chapter, so...Oh! And I almost forgot! Did you guys hear about the new book Rick Riordan is writing? And, no, I'm not talking about Magnus Chase. I heard that he's writing a new book all about Romans...we don't know who the characters are yet, but...I'm pretty sure that it's about Jason Grace growing up in Camp Jupiter...I might be wrong, though. If it's not that, I'm betting that it's about Percy and Annabeth, and the rest of the 7 in the Roman Camp...I don't know. Do you guys have any ideas? If so, tell me! I'd really like to hear them! Anyways, bye you guys! LOVE YOU, GUYS! AND PLEASE REVIEW! ; )**


	20. Chapter 20

**You guys just want me to fangirl so much, don't you? Haha, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Oh, wait, did you guys hear about THE OTHER NEW BOOK that Rick Riordan's**

 **also writing? It's called 'Apollo's Trials'. It's all in Apollo's point of view...And! I almost forgot! YESTERDAY WAS KAYLSDAUGHTEROFHADES' BIRTHDAY! SHE IS ONE OF THE MOST LOYAL AND TRUE FRIEND ONE COULD EVER HAVE! SO DO ME A FAVOR, AND PRIVATE MESSAGE HAPPY BIRTHDAYS TO HER, OR JUST ADD THAT IN THE END OF A REVIEW? PLEASE? OKAY, NOW, LET US THANK ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!**

 **RockMusicLover: Oh my gosh, really? That means a lot to me! Thank you so much! : )**

 **MCPRISSY: Well, you'll just have to wait and see...PERCABETH FOREVER! Yeah, no problem! And now there's ANOTHER new book/series by Uncle Rick, so...yeah, I guess.**

 **Sci-fi girl: Hahaha, true...thanks! Hehe...to be honest though, that kinda seems cute...I TOTALLY AGREE with your friends...haha, my love life? Well, currently, and probably for the rest of my life, it's non-existent whatsoever...I mean, a couple of guys asked me out, but...yeah. That's about it? Haha, Logan Lerman is awesome...haha! Well, here is the new chappie! Enjoy!**

 **TheOceanStar: Haha, that's actually really cool! My name's Leila...like in the HoO series...haha, I'm such a weirdo. I stated to introduce myself to people who never knew me, and more than half of them didn't get it...what? But they're pretty awesome at points though, right? YES! THAT SONG IS AWESOME! Right?! There's ANOTHER series though that Uncle Rick's also writing about Apollo, so...yay! Haha, tons of people are...yeah, I am...oh! When's your birthday? December...? Anyways though, thank you for the review! Have a great day, also! : )**

 **Gallantmon7196: Hahaha...oops? Well, I mean, isn't it going to be, like what you said, a pretty basic story that almost everyone has written, before? But yeah, I take this as a compliment. So, thank you, and you really should fear what might happen in the later chapters. ; )**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: Hahaha, don't worry so much about it! I can barely remember what I ate 5 minutes ago, I applaud you for at least remembering to read the story, at least? XD**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Oh, no, I knew you were a girl. I just use the word 'dude' and 'man' a lot of the time...sorry about that...yeah! Annabeth said that they lived in Boston, I think...well, I mean, doesn't it have to depend with the story? Like, yes, Uncle Rick didn't kill Leo because he knew it would hurt all of his fans. But, in The Fault In Stars, one of the characters ended up dying, causing loads of people to freak out about it, and it was a bestseller and turned to a movie. So, right now, I'm really sorry about this, but I'm not going to make any promises about either dying or not...I'm EXTREMELY sorry!**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Oh my Gosh, are you serious? I KNEW something was up with the skittles...No problem! Hahaha...well, you'll just have to wait and see for that... MMM! THEY ARE SO AWESOMELY GOOD! Thank you! Have a sweet day, too! : )**

 **Shadowglow's Reign: Hahaha, AND NOW THERE'S ANOTHER NEW SERIES! LET US ALL FREAK OUT WITH ONE ANOTHER! Haha, yay! Thank you so much! Hahaha, well it IS a Percabeth story, so...SOMETHING fluffy ought to happen.**

 **IamCrystalClear: Haha, I am literally in tears right now from reading this (not in the bad way. In the 'haha oh my God this is hilarious' kind of way). Well, I mean, I never said that she was gonna die...or gonna live either, so...man, I don't know, I'm just evil that way. :P**

 **I am awesome: Really? Thank you so much! That really means so much to me...these are great ideas! I'll surely take all of these to account, thank you...oh, wow, really? That's SO COOL! Do you mind me asking, what's your name? I really would like to read one of your books! : )**

 **Lizzy Dane: Haha, oh my gosh...oh, I'm doing great, thanks for asking...So, how are you? No, I'M not writing a new story, Rick Riordan. I was just telling you guys about the story, I wasn't going to write a Fanfic or anything...oh, that's sweet! Write it! I'm positvely sure that it will be a success! That's good...growing sickness? That's a thing? Man, I'm confused...no, I was talking about the new book that I explained about earlier in this conversation...haha, thank you so much! I LOVE cake!**

 **Ninja Lordess: Aw, thank you for saying that! That really means a lot to me! : )**

 **CassidyK210: Thank you! Hahaha, well, not quite yet, actually...but it's coming. ; )**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Wait...first let me say something so very important, Michaela...HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY! I KNOW IT WAS YESTERDAY, BUT I AM STILL SO HAPPY CUZ IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY WEEK, AND YOU ARE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! You are just so sweet, it's surpring that it's even possible. You're always there for me whenever I need you the most, and you're so beautiful inside and out. I'm so happy that I have you in my life. Thank you for being one of my best friends. Haha, you're even hilariously funny in your reviews and whenever we speak,too! So, happy birthday, MuMichaela...even though it was yesterday. : )**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Fair point...haha, YES! PERACHEL IS GONE! Haha, it probably was about time...oops.**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Haha! Oh, sorry about that. In all honesty, I just wish I had more time to write and think about what to say in each sentence, you know? I've just been very busy with school, and studying, and all of these other stuff...but I'll try my best to make the chapters better. I promise. : )**

 **WiseGirl280: Haha, well, Thalia's reaction is here in this chapter, and it's in her point of view, too! : )**

 **Bobnumber2: Aw, haha, thank you so much! You're so sweet! Yeah, I also do hope that I have longer chapters...I just need more time, and it doesn't help that nowadays I use my phone to write these chappies...but, still, thank you so much!**

 **Greekgeekgirlbro: Haha, I know...I'm just so evil, that way. But hey, I learned from the best. ; )**

 **Swagmaster5000: You're just so positive in every single review I read from you, and I just can't say thank you enough. Gosh, I can't even stop smiling. THANK YOU! : )**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Oh, that was you? Well, thanks so much for the sweet review! Hahaha...I have a couple of ideas of how Annabeth finds out that she has cancer...hehe...yeah, I hope so, too! I just guess that the whole fandom has to hope, now...**

 **Theartnerd333: Hahahaha, YAY! PERACHEL IS OVER! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HATE IT! Haha, you're the sweetest! Thank you! STAY MORE AWESOME! ; )**

 **Smartgirlsan: Haha, a lot of people are so excited that it's Percabeth's time to shine...Perachel is finally over!...Or is it..?**

 **Iluvboooks: HEY, JEAN BEAN! Hahaha, oh my gosh, you're hilarious...thank you! JEAN BEAN, I DON'T WANT TO SOUND LIKE A JERK RIGHT NOW, BUT PEOPLE ARE DYING HERE, WAITING FOR YOUR AWESOME UPDATES/CHAPPIES! Hahaha, YOU'RE NOT SUCKISH! YOU JUST HAVE A REALLY BUSY LIFE, THAT'S ALL! Hahaha...you were the first reviewer! THANK YOU SO MUCH, GIRL! XD**

 **Disclaimer:...I don't own the books...? I'm starting to run outta witty comments here, people. Sorry.**

Thalia's P.O.V

"Because she's dying." Percy said, without any hint of joking on his face.

"What?" I took a couple of steps

away from him, unsure if I heard him correctly.

"Annabeth has stage 4 leukemia, Thalia." Percy's voiced cracked, and it looked like he was fighting back tears.

"You're lying. Don't say this, Percy...please don't let this be true."

I knew Percy would never lie about something this big, he wouldn't dare.

"I can't." He simply said, walking closer to me, giving me a warm hug.

Once he wrapped his arms around me, I put my head on his shoulder, and started to sob.

I, Thalia Grace, the punk who could beat anyone to a pulp, was crying.

I was always viewed as cold-hearted, and I wouldn't cry for anything.

But, at this moment, I felt defeated.

I felt wrong.

"Why Annabeth?"

"Why anybody?" Kelp head replied.

"How do you know...does she know?" I asked him after we pulled apart.

He stared at the ground, his eyes bloodshot.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk..." Percy said quietly, walking inside the nearest place, which was the cafe.

I quickly followed behind him, and it made me sick to the stomach to know that everybody in here was smiling, reading a good book, looking as if they didn't have a care in the world as they drank their coffee.

He sat in one of the booths, and I sat on the opposite side of him.

"I need answers, Percy. I need to know what's going." I said shakily, looking him dead in the eye.

"Please." I added in a whisper.

"That day when she fainted...and I took her to the hospital...they told me she was fine, but then, a week later almost, they call me up...I go to the hospital again, and one of the doctors says Annabeth has stage 4 leukemia...and told me not to tell her; her dad doesn't know, and probably doesn't care, for that matter...and they want her to live her life as if she doesn't know she's dying, which is basically what she's doing right now."

Percy looked down at the table, and wouldn't meet my eyes. His eyes were watering, and frankly, mine were too.

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked him, holding back a sob.

"What do you mean what are we going to do about it? We can't stop her from dying. She's mad at me, and only has 5 months to live, at most." Percy laughed bitterly.

"We have to make it the best 5 months of her life, though, don't we? I don't want to be sulking over the fact that my best friend is dying when she's not dead yet. I want to spend as much time with her before she parts...don't you?"

"You're right...I just don't know what to do..."

"Well you have to figure it out, then. I spent my whole life being best friends with Annabeth, Percy...you haven't. And I know that you have some things to straighten out with her." I stated, almost smiling through the tears.

"...I don't know what you're talking about..." He blushed, turing a deep shade of red.

"We can't loose anymore time with Annabeth. Go to her if it's the last thing you're gonna do, Kelp Head." I stood up, ready to leave by myself, with Percy staring at me with wide eyes, which caused me to laugh.

"Thalia knows..." Was the words I heard from Percy before walking out of the cafe, my schedule filled for the next 5 months.

 **Hehe...How do you like this chapter? For the next couple of weeks, I'm going to be pretty busy, so...either I'm not going to update for a long time, or all my chapters will be pretty short...It's your choice, as to what you want. And I know this chapter is really short, so I'm going to update as soon as possible...sorry about that. Anyways, bye you guys! Have an awesome day! HINT HINT: REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE TO READ WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE FOR ME! ; )**


	21. Chapter 21

**GUYS! DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS SURPASSED ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES! AND IT HAS ALMOST 500 REVIEWS?! YES! Hahaha, thank you so so much for all of your reviews. This book is my favorite compared to the others I wrote, and I'm glad you guys feel the same, AND that most of you have been there since the beginning. I don't want to sound cheesy right now, but I probably do. Just because I'm THIS HAPPY, this chapter is going to be filled with fluff. Get ready!**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! I'm not going to lie to you, but this made me tear up a bit...you may not know how much this means to me, and just for you to know, it means more than a lot...it really does. Thank you for sticking by me, and supporting me...thank you thank you thank you. I hope one day I can express how grateful I am. : )**

 **MCPRISSY: Haha, Thalia is literally speeding up the story...don't worry because there's SO MUCH Percabeth in this...thank you! Yeah, I agree...from now on I guess I'll update slower but make the chapters longer...HAVE AN AWESOME DAY, MAN! : )**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: YES! Hahaha...oh, I'm good. How about you? Aw, thanks! Haha, that must be weird to see. No worries, I'm weird, too! :P**

 **Guest: Haha, YAY! Thanks so much! Wow, that's awesome...thank you for the advice, too! I take any advice I get, so don't worry...REALLY?! YES! Haha, I'm so happy! Hehe...now I wanna know what your name is...WHAT IS IT?! XD**

 **Awesomegirl: I'm really sorry...I can't make any promises...**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: HAHAHA, oh my gosh...I can't stop laughing...but, okay. XD**

 **WiseGirl280: Haha, Percabeth's in this chapter...hehe, enjoy!**

 **Turtleswag: Oh, gosh...really? Man, that's horrid...but, there are better days to come.**

 **Theartnerd333: Aw, haha, thank you thank you thank you! You're the sweetest, Christine! Thank you! : )**

 **Guest: True...I should've done that, though! XD**

 **Guest: Haha, thank you! This chapter is happy and fluffy, so...enjoy! : )**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: HAHA, HEY MICHAELA! You know there's no need to thank me, cuz being best friends with you is thanks enough. You're one of the sweetest people I know, and I'm more than 100% sure I've said that hundreds of times, but I'm just being honest, so...hahaha, I'm more than sure that you'll get me back, for sure, and attack me with all of the feels possible...Dude, I can't help but smile at all of your reviews. You're the sweetest! Thank you! I love you, bestie! : )**

 **Lovegirl17: Haha, just because you want Percabeth to happen as soon as possible, read this chapter. ; )**

 **Greekgeekgirlbro: Hahaha, I know, I know, I'm extremely evil...but, because I have awesome reviewers like you, I decided to not be so evil...for a period of time, though. ; )**

 **IamCrystalClear: Hahaha, everybody knows how evil I am...it's a true fact, people of earth. Yeah, but, like I said to the reviewer above you, I decided to change my ways for a period amount of time...so..I hope you're happy! XD**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Haha, true...but I guess that's why Annabeth named him Seaweed Brain! XD**

 **Anniejackson1: Aw, haha, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! That really does mean a lot to me! : )**

 **Kikipanda825: Aw, man...I'm really sorry about that, but thank you so much! : )**

 **Ninja Lordess: Hahaha, I'm sorry...I just can't stop laughing. Sorry about that! XD**

 **Miss. Professor Plum: Hey! How's your day? Aw, that sucks...Thanks! Well...there's a lot of Percabeth fluff here, so...Oh, really? Gosh, that's sad...I was actually looking for that book, but I'm**

 **still pretty hyped for Apollo's Trials...**

 **Swagmaster5000: Aw, THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! You're so sweet! Haha, sorry if I was aggressive with the Thank You's...**

 **Guest: Sorry, I can't stop laughing at this review...sorry for breaking your feels, man. Hahahaha, oh my gosh...wait...Are you serious with me right now?! THAT'S ONE OF THE SWEETEST AND BEST COMPLIMENTS I'VE EVER GOTTEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! I'm fangirlig so much right now...sorry for 'yelling' at you...well, using the caps lock...I was really excited.**

 **Lizzy Dane: Hahaha, congratulations! I'm so happy for you! I HOPE YOU WIN! Oh...I'm doing great. I have a 4 day weekend, and I'm going to this fright fest, so...wish me luck? I hope I don't get scared to death, cuz that actually might happen...well, yeah it's harder to become a surgeon, but I guess it's harder now because we need to find cures, and back then, there wasn't much diseases...I don't know. Cool! I'm in the 8th grade...haha, WHALES ARE AWESOME. XD**

 **TheOceanStar: Oh, why don't you like your birthday? Isn't winter break on your birthday? Haha, my friends will say the same thing...wait...what part don't you get? I can try to explain it better, for you...YEAH! Haha, I can't wait, either! Thanks! Have a nice day, too! : )**

 **Jjboy500: Haha, yes...Thalia knows...oh, wait, I almost forgot what you were talking about, but I get it now...as you can probably tell, I'm a bit of an idiot. :p**

Percy's P.O.V

"Thalia knows..".I whispered in disbelief as I slacked back in my chair. I alwa

ys though I kept my secret crush a secret, hence the word secret.

But...

Maybe Thalia's right.

Maybe I should go for it, and tell Annabeth right now before it's too late.

Because I don't want for Annabeth to leave before I tell her how I feel.

"I'm coming for you, Annabeth. Hang on." I stood up quickly, walked out of the cafe, and quickly got drenched the second I stepped foot in the streets of New York.

I ran to my apartment building, my heart racing.

This is going to be the day you tell her you like her, alright?

Enough with all the secrecy.

I entered the elevator, thinking of all the things I can say to Annabeth.

I finally went to our floor, 13, and knocked on her door.

In seconds, Annabeth slightly opened the door, staring at me, looking surprised.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I calmly tried to say, flashing her a smile.

"You're wet." She simply said, looking me up and down.

"Wow, thanks for stating the obvious, Annie." I smirked, letting myself into her home.

"What are you doing here?" She whisper-yelled, ignoring the fact that I called her Annie.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked, getting really nervous, now.

"I didn't say that. I just thought you were hanging out with Rachel."

"Oh...you see...Rachel and I broke up." I guiltily chukled, scratching the back of my next.

Annabeth looked like she just got sucker punched, doubling over.

"What?" She was able to screech out.

"Yeah...you okay?" I walked over to her inspecting her a bit...or a lot...in the dark.

She had long sleeved pajamas, with matching pants, and her hair was out and opened, still looking crazy as usual.

She looked up, and our eyes met.

We were frozen in place, just looking at one another.

But I didn't mind.

"Has someone ever told you how cute you look when you look tired?" I whispered, not even having a thought about what I was saying.

Annabeth blushed, looking down to the ground.

"Thanks."

We both changed our awkward position, and I gulped, trying to find the words to say the right thing.

"Hey Annabeth..."

"Hey Percy..."

We both said nervously at the same time.

"Sorry, you first." I said, a red tint on my cheeks.

"Um...nevermind, I totally forgot what I was going to say..." Annabeth coughed.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah...you know what...I think it's getting late..." She said, not meeting my eyes.

"Well, before I go, I just wanted to say that...I..."

I couldn't finish my sentence.

"You what, Percy?" Annabeth said slowly.

"I...um...like..."

"What?"

"I like owls?" I let out, having no idea what I just said.

"Owls?" Annabeth looked a bit dissapointed, but still confused as ever.

"Yeah...I guess I said that...well, I've gotta go, now..."

I'm a total loser.

Why couldn't I just tell her the simple words 'I like you'?

How hard is that? It's only 3 words.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. I know you have something to say."

Wise Girl stopped me in my tracks.

"I have nothing to say..." I looked to the ground.

"Just say it! Who the heck will care if you said something stupid? I know I won't!" Annabeth almost yelled, looking almost aggravated by me.

"It's nothing important, alright? I was just playing around..."

"Like you were playing around with the girl you were making out with?"

Whoa.

What just happened?

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Right...you know, while you were gone, Rachel called me, again? You were kissing another girl?!" Annabeth said, looking deadly calm.

What she said took me by surprise.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't kissing any girl." I replied, disbelief and disgust laced my voice.

"She called me, sounding like she was crying, Perce..I don't know what to think."

"I'm your friend! Why can't you trust me?"

"I don't know! Just...just leave." Annabeth shook her head, closing her eyes.

"No! I wasn't kissing anybody, and we both just broke up because we were fighting!" I almost yelled, starting to get angry.

"LEAVE. I don't want to hear it! Please!" She raised her voice.

"NO, JUST PLEASE HEAR ME OUT!"

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE?!" Annabeth tried to push me out of her door.

"YOU KNOW WHAT WE WERE FIGHTING ABOUT?" I yelled, only steps away from the door.

It's now or never, Perce.

Just tell her.

"WHAT?! JUST LEAVE."

"I'll leave once I tell you. Please." My voice was scratchy from all of the yelling, and I took a couple of steps forward, looking her directly at her bloodshot eyes.

She's been crying.

God, I'm a jerk.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE?!" Annabeth yelled once again, her face red.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, ANNABETH!" I hollered in surrender.

There was a moment of silence as she was looking at me up and down, her face expressionless.

"What?" She said, quietly.

"I'm sorry, alright? I like you, Wise Girl...I get it if you don't like me in that way...I never kissed another girl, and the only reason I broke up with Rachel was because I liked you. Not her, or anybody else."

Once I said what I needed to say, I let out a sigh, not even aware that I was holding my breath.

I eyed Annabeth, and she wasn't moving.

She didn't even blink once.

It figures. Annabeth wouldn't like a guy like me, anyways.

"Sorry...I guess I'll just go now." I looked down to the ground, rejection punching me in the face.

"Come here, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered, hugging me.

"What?" I slowly said.

Even though I was surprised, I hugged her back, nonetheless.

We pulled apart from our warm embrace, and she smiled so brightly, my heart skipped a beat.

"I like you, too."

I don't want to sound like a cliche movie, but I surely felt like one right now.

"Uh...a.." I couldn't form any words, and I'm pretty sure I ruined our whole moment, but Annabeth brushed it off with a light laugh.

"Just kiss me, Jackson..." Annabeth slowly said, closing her eyes, tilting her head to the side.

"Whatever you say, Chase..." I whispered smiling as I leaned in.

We were inches away.

Then centimeters.

Then millimeters.

In a matter of seconds, I slowly felt our lips brush, and volts of electricity surged through me.

I kissed her lower lip, and slowly cupped her delicate face in my hands.

She slowly started to kiss me back, and I couldn't help but smile.

I kept on kissing her slowly.

This all felt like a dream, and I never wanted to wake up.

Annabeth pulled back, with a small smile forming in her face.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." She said breathlessly.

I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Really?" I asked, amused.

"Be quiet, Seaweed Brain."

"In your dreams, Wise Girl..."

I closed my eyes once again, and breathed against her skin.

I smiled to myself as I felt her shiver, and kissed her cheek lightly.

"You're such a dork, Jackson." Annabeth softly said.

"But I'm your dork." I smirked, joking with her.

 **Hehehe...did you guys like it? I wanted the happiness and fluff to start now, and I couldn't wait for it any longer. I really do hope that you guys enjoyed this. Starting from now, there's going to be fluffy chapters, but then there's going to be chaos and everything after that...so, enjoy all of this while it lasts, kids. :P**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hehe...hey, you guys...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner...I've had the longest couple of weeks; I ended up in the principles office for what I thought was the right thing to do, had loads of homework, and I got sick from waiting outside in the rain for hours because someone pulled the fire alarm, and havoc ensued...I kinda enjoyed all of it, to be honest, though. Oh! God...I almost forgot, you guys! I have REALLY good news! I'll tell you in the bottom of the author's note, because I need to thank ALL OF THE AWESOME PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, FIRST!**

 **Wondering100percentallthetime: Hahaha, I'M HERE TO HELP WITH MORE FLUFF TO CRUSH YOU! HELP IS ON THE WAY! XD**

 **The21digdig: Aw, haha, thank you so much! I LOVED reading all of your reviews! Really? Wow, I never knew someone could survive from stage 4 cancer...but, again, thank you so very much for liking this story, and reviewing. It really means a lot! :)**

 **Greekgeekgirlbro: Hahaha, to be honest with you right now, I was totally going to end it with them fighting, but like I said before, I'm a changed person. XD**

 **MCPRISSY: First off, I'm SO sorry for not updating earlier! PERCABETH IS LEGIT LIFE! Haha, thanks! Stay cooler, man. ; )**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you! Hehe...you didn't actually think that I'd be nice to you guys forever, right? I WAS MEANT TO BE MEAN FOREVER! XD**

 **Jaszminee: Thanks so much! Haha, yeah...that may be true...oh, well though, have a beautiful day! : )**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Oh, really? I am so so SO sorry...I truly didn't make you want to feel this way...forgive me, please?**

 **A.p: Hahaha, whoever said that the 5 months things didn't start yet? Hehe, I know I'm evil...But, thank you! XD**

 **Bobnumber2: Haha, YES! I absolutely LOVE fangirling like a lunatic. Let's fangirl together! XD**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Haha, but I said I was a changed person! But hey, you're smart if you're still clutching it... XD**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Oh my GOD, Michaela! Are you actually trying to make me laugh and cry at the same time?! THANK YOU doesn't even express my gratitude and how grateful I am to have a friend like you. You're beautiful inside and out, hilarious, and just a fun person to talk to! I can't ask fo a betrer friends. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you, once again. : )**

 **BunnyYouRockXOX: I've just died from laughter while reading this review. I guess we can both be ghosts together, then. XD**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Aw, haha, you're the sweetest! Thank you so much! I loved reading this! Thank you, tthank you, thank you! Have a wonderful day, too! : )**

 **Clo7615: Thank you so much! That means A LOT to me, I truly think you can't even imagine it. Haha, sorry about that...but still, have a beautiful day! : )**

 **Kikipanda825: Thank you! I really did hope that everybody enjoyed it, and to read that you also did made me so happy. Thank you! : )**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: OH MY GOODNESS, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm fangirling even MORE after reading this. I read your story I think a couple of days ago, and it's great. I just wanted to put that out there first, since I have a lot more to say to you. You know, many people don't know this about me, but...whenever I'm in a bad mood, and just don't feel up to anything or great, and just feel useless, I just go to my fafic stories, and read ALL the reviews, from High School to this one...and each time I read them, I see that you reviewed for all of my stories, and read your heartfelt reviews, and I can't EVER express my gratefullness...thank you so much!**

 **I am awesome: Oh my God...really? THANK YOU SO MUCH. That means SO SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Guest: Haha, thank you! Gosh, I am SO happy from just reading how much you love this story! Thanks, again! : )**

 **Smartgirlsan: Thanks so much! Haha, I LOVE writing fluffy chapters...this has a lot of fluff too, kinda. : )**

 **IamCrystalClear: Haha, yes! Oh my God...I can't stop laughing from this...yay, at least! XD**

 **Theartnerd333: Thank you so much, sis! Haha, you don't know how much this means to me...you're one of the sweetest people I know, Christine...I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one, too! : )**

 **Awesomeness95297: Haha, yes! LET'S FANGIRL TOGETHER, NINA! XD**

 **Maymae18: YAS! HAHA, PERCABETH FOREVER! TOTALLY AGREE! XD**

 **Iluvboooks: Haha, THANK YOU SO MUCH, JEAN BEAN! Oh my gosh, YOU ARE the great writer, not me. All of your stories SLAY. Haha, that's cuz I'm evil...ugh, I HATE that 5:30 thing, myself...UPDATE, PLEASE. MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT. Anyways, bye Jean Bean! Hope you update! XD**

 **Cayloeforever35: Haha, YES! True, true...Oh my God, PERCABETH IS LIFE. I may be evil, but not to THAT extent... XD**

 **Pjogirl129: OH MY GOSH, THANK YOU FOR LIKING THIS STORY! YES! Haha, yeah, I really do love making Percabeth bicker, and just writing this story, overall. It's pretty awesome...but still, I can't thank you enough for reading it AND liking this story! It means the world to me. : )**

 **Swagmaster5000: Firstly, don't apologize for keeping caps lock on! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, PLUS THEY EXPRESS GHOW EXCITED WE ARE! And, secondly, thank you so much for telling me how happy that this story makes you, because that makes ME happy, as cheesy as that sounds. :P**

 **EllieDaughterOfApollo: Yay! I'm really glad you liked it! Haha, Star Wars is awesome, isn't it? : )**

 **Lizzy Dane: Thanks! The fright fest was awesomely scary...if that's even a word...Oh, well school's good, with an exception of a couple of people, of course...I know I'm evil, but I'll never be THAT evil...haha, but those were good ideas, to be honest. Aw, thanks! Have a great day, too! : )**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Hehe...Percy did kinda set himself in a death trap, but I don't think he minds...well, at least up until Annabeth dies, I guess...but, hey, like you said, at least she'll die happy.**

 **TheOceanStar: Hahaha, you don't even know how glad I am to hear you say all of this! Thank you for loving it! Oh, and about that part that you don't understand...Percy said that because Thalia found out that he likes Annabeth since in the other chapter before this, Thalia hinted it. I'm sorry if you still don't understand...I'm horrible at explaining anything...Aw, thank you! You have a beautiful night/day, too! : )**

 **LucyBubblyChase: OH MY GOSH, I STILL CAN'T EVEN PROCESS THAT FACT, YET, TO BE HONEST WITH YOU! Haha, Percabeth's awesome. Oh, God...I learned once before to NEVER feel the wrath of a fangirl, considering I'm one, myself...Hehe...yeah, I know what you're talking about; I reread the last chapters, and yeah, Rachel's character was a bit off. I'll be sure to write her next chapter out, soon. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! : )**

 **Jjboy500: YES, MAN, YES! HOOOOY! Hahaha, to be honest with you right now, I'm a horrid dancer; but I'll still do a virtual whip with you, though. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I'm just an 8th grader...not a millionaire who owns the PJO and HoO series... :'(**

Percy's P.O.V

"I'm sorry, Percy." Annabeth whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

Annabeth Chase was finally mine.

Thank the Gods.

"I don't mind, Wise Girl. It's alright." I replied, pushing her stray ends away from her ever so beautiful face.

Being so close to Wise Girl, I could see every little detail of her.

From her sparkling grey wide eyes, to the buttoned nose, to her smiling bright

pink, kissable lips.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain." She wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me tight.

I hugged her back, knowing that even though our time was limited,.and I may never grow up and have kids with Annabeth. I needed to hold on to this moment.

Forever and ever.

"Please just stay with me...and don't let me go. Just for this moment, please." Annabeth softly said, snuggling closer to me.

"I'll hold on to you forever, Wise Girl."

I hope she knew that I actually meant it.

We ended up just hugging each other in the silence for a long time.

But I didn't mind at all.

And I don't think I ever will.

-NEXT DAY-

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up with a huge smile on face, remembering everything that happened the night before.

"Morning, Annabeth."

I looked up to see my dad smiling at me, his arms spread, waiting for an embrace.

"Dad!" I yelped, hugging him.

Normally, I wasn't very happy to see my dad, because I knew he was going to leave soon, but nothing could deflate how free I felt.

"Look who's not cranky, today. And, to think, you always claimed that you weren't a morning person." He ruffled my hair, his laugh booming through the halls.

"Hey, I never not told you I wasn't though, now did I?" I contradicted, one of my eyebrows quirked up.

"Touche. Now, run along to your date with Percy."

"Wait...what?"I asked, taken aback.

"You'll figure it out, sooner or later. Just get ready." He smiled, leaving me to wonder.

I just decided to get ready for the sake of it, and walked into the living room.

"I was wondering how long until you'd come out here."

"...Percy? What are...what are you doing here?" I asked surprised, as he stood up, handing me roses.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me, Ms. Chase?" Seaweed Brain bowed, never breaking eye contact with me once.

"Why, yes, Mr. Jackson. I'd absolutely love to go on a date with you." I joked, trying to curtsy gracefully in the process.

"Great."

As I stared into

his mischievous sea green eyes, I thought maybe...

And just maybe,

Things could last f

orever.

Maybe fairytales were simply just reality in disguise.

 **Hey! So, how did you like the chapter? I know that this was all fluff and basically just a filler chapter, and I'm really sorry for that...hehe, fun fact: this chapter was written during 1st period Civics Class...I know, I'm such a rebel, you guys. ANYWAYS, that surprise I was talking about earlier...I've decided to write a new Percabeth fanfic! Yay! All the details and everything else will be told in the next chapter...BYE, YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW, AND HAVE AN AWESOME DAY! LUV YA! XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm back! I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter! This chapter is much longer, so I hope you like it just as much! I just want to thank everybody who read my new one shot 'The Other Side Of The Door'. It really meant a lot to me. Details on my new story is on the author's note below! I'm so excited about it! Anyways, let me thank all of you awesome people who reviewed! : )**

 **Guest: HAHAHA, Oh my gosh...PERCABETH IS LIFE! THE FEELS ARE TOO MUCH TO HANDLE! XD**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Hahaha, oh my gosh...I totally get it, man. In a couple of chapters, I'm going to turn all evil again, anyways.**

 **Greekgeekgirlbro: Hehe...you're welcome, I guess. But I promise you, this much more fluff. :P**

 **Zeus is fat: Aw, haha, thank you so much! That means a lot to me! Well, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it! : )**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, thanks! Oh, my day was kind of similar to you; I also had to do homework...hahahaha, oh my gosh, are you serious? That's actually hilariously weird...Thank you! Have a nice day, too! XD**

 **A.p: Yeah, I have to agree with you; it was pretty short...I did it during my Civics class, and I read it on the bus, and I felt horrible about how long it was; this chapter is MUCH longer, so don't worry!**

 **Demigoddess8: THANK YOU! I'm so glad you loved it! : )**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: No need to thank me! Your story's awesome, and I absolutely love it! Oh, I'm really sorry about that! H**

 **aha, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! That means so much to me! : )**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: HAHA, YES! I WAS JUST SO BORED, AND TIRED, AND...Yeah, you get the point. Oh my gosh, I'd LOVE IT if you read it first! I'll send it to you once I'm done with the chapters, and you can tell me your thoughts on it! Yay! Aw, thank you SO MUCH! It means the world to me since it's coming from someone as awesome as you. Really? Oh, God...I CANNOT FRIGGIN WAIT FOR IT, PLEASE POST IT RIGHT NOW, I AM DYING. TELL ME ALL ABOUT THIS NEW ONE-SHOT, MICHAELA! My heart...hope you enjoy this chapter! Bye! Love you, too! : )**

 **Kikipanda825: Yeah! Haha, all the details are on the bottom's author's note! I'd love it if you'd read it...thank you! Haha, I take that as a compliment. Have an awesome day! : )**

 **MissKatnissSwift: HAHA, NO! Okay, I'll be honest with you: The end of this story is going to be either really sad or bittersweet; it depends on how you take it, really.**

 **Jaszminee: Hahaha, I'll try, but...sometimes, class can be so boring, and the teacher didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, so...oh my gosh, really? Hehe, oops? :P**

 **Smartgirlsan: Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! : )**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Haha, I feel so bad for Annabeth. But at least this is a happy chapter, so...**

 **Clo7615: Really? Yes! You don't know how glad I am that you liked the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! : )**

 **IamCrystalClear: Yeah! Everything about the new story is on the bottom of the author's note! Haha, it really isn't such a bad choice...we, I hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **Hamish Son of Poseidon: Oh, I'm really sorry about that...It's just that I love talking to everybody here, and just thank them. I made this longer, so I hope you liked chapter!**

 **EllieDaughterOfApollo: Aw, I'm sorry! I feel so bad when people know what's going to happen, and they tear up or start crying...sorry! But, I guess I'm still kinda sorta happy that you like the story, still!**

 **Theartnerd333: YES! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PERCABETH FOREVER! Haha, aw, thank you so much, Christine! I really did mean it when I told you that you were sweet; don't thank me.**

 **TheOceanStar: Haha, yeah! THANK YOU! That would mean SO MUCH to me! Yeah, hehe, I'm the rebel of all rebels; oh, this chapter is much longer than the last, I think. And it has much more fluff, so I hope you like it! No, you didn't offend me at all! That wait was almost a month long...aw, you're the sweetest! Thanks! Have a franktastic day, too! : )**

 **Wondering100percentallthetime: HAHAHA, OOPS. Yeah, I thinkI should help you even more by giving you a longer chapter with MORE fluff...wouldn't you like that? XD**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Hehe...I know, I'm a jerk...oops? But don't worry, I felt so bad that you and some other people got so sad about the fact that Annabth's dying, so I made a new and happier fanfic. Maybe you'll enjoy that one more?**

 **Disclaimer: I say this a thousand times...I barely own anything. I sure as heck don't own the PJO or HoO series. :P**

Percy's P.O.V

"Do you mind telling me..where are we going, Percy?" Annabeth asked, looking out the window.

As I was driving to the surprise secret date location, I couldn't help but glance at Annabeth.

She was finally mine.

And I have less than 5 months with her.

The last one hit me like a bullet, and I had to look away.

Annabeth deserved to know that she's dying. She deserves to know that life was sick and cruel to Annabeth, and that she doesn't deserve any of this.

"Percy, are you alright?" Wise Girl asked, touching my arm lightly.

"What? Um, yeah, no...I'm fine." I coughed, trying to focus on the road, and nothing else.

"You sure?" She asked, still looking my way.

"Yeah. Just hold on a minute, Annabeth. We're almost there." I smiled reassuringly.

We finally stopped at the library, and walked into the woods.

"You p

robably know where we're going by now, don't you?" I asked.

Annabeth laughed lightly, as she nodded.

"I'm not an idiot, Percy." She replied.

"Right..." I joked, earning me a punch in the arm.

"Oh, shut up. The only person who's an idiot between us, is you."

"And how am I the idiot?"

"Okay, if you truly want to know...remember in the 1st grade, where you actually thought if you were to swim in paint, you'll get a tattoo? Or when you were in the 3rd grade, and you thought that you get babies from staring at someone for a really long time? That doesn't even make sense, let alone the other one! Or, remember when-"

I knew Annabeth was just getting warmed up, and I didn't need to bring up the dark memories.

"So you remembered them?"

"Who wouldn't? I'll forever have it installed in my memory." She laughed.

I could even see tears in her eyes, and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

Even though I say it a million times, I'll say it again:

Annabeth Chase is beautiful.

And always will be.

I just hope...nothing bad happens to us, or to our relationship, because I want to be with her as long as she's here.

Finally, we arrived to our destination:

The tree house.

Everytime I came here, it just kept looking older and older to me, which kinda made sense because it was an old tree house.

But, oh well.

We said our oath, and climbed up the tree.

Not to sound pervish or anything, but I was blushing furiously because Annabeth was above me, and I couldn't help but look up to see where I was going, and let's just say I saw more than I needed to...but it wasn't bad, so...

"You better not be having dirty thoughs." Annabeth stated as she made it to the top.

I blushed even more.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Typical, Perce." She sighed, a ghost of a smile appearing.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Right..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I edged closer to her, but she obliged.

"You and I both know what it means, so why ask?" Wise Girl came a step closer to me, and I hope she didn't hear my heart beating out of my chest.

"Why not ask?" I countered.

We were nose to nose, and and I searched her gray calculating eyes, waiting for permission.

"Alright." Annabeth said softly, biting her lower lip.

I instinctively held her my her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck, playing with the back strands of my hair.

I leaned in as she did the same, and our lips brushed making my mind go haywire.

She kissed me softly, but surprised me by biting my lower lip.

I made a weird noise, causing her to laugh at my stupidity.

The kiss turned into a make out session as I put her up against the wall.

I trailed kisses down her neck, and nipped her.

Annabeth groaned loudly as she kissed me on the lips, her tongue trying to fight for dominance.

We didn't end up doing bad things, but it made me go crazy all the same.

Sadly, we broke our kiss, gasping for air.

"Stupid air." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Annabeth asked, still panting.

"Nothing." I said nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

We sat down, talking for hours about random stuff, and I just have to say, right here right now:

It was the best date of all dates.

Ever.

Faster than we thought, it was starting to get dark until it was pitch black outside.

Annabeth snuggled in closer to me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you see the stars?" Wise Girl gasped, pointing up at them.

I looked down at her, only once looking up at them.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." I replied, loving how her gray eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

We locked eyes for a moment, and she softly kissed me.

"Thank you, Percy. For the best date ever." Annabeth yawned, resting her head on my chest.

"Shh...go to sleep, you must be tired." I whispered.

"I'm not tired. I just want to be awake for this day." She replied snuggling even closer to me.

Though she said that, 5 minutes later, she fell asleep.

Wise Girl looked like a restful angel as she sighed, her mouth hanging slightly opened.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl." I kissed her forehead, looking up at the stars.

"I'm never gonna let you go."

 **Aw, this was kind of cute, wasn't it? Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Anyways, I know that this chapter wasn't anything big, and just pure fluff, but I have my reasons. Very soon, I'm going to turn all evil on you guys, and you guys may hate me, so...let me try to make you fill with fluff before all hell breaks loose...ANYWAYS, REMEMBER THE NEW STORY I WAS TELLING YOU GUYS ABOUT?! YEAH! I'm publishing it TODAY at exactly 8 o'clock so keep a look out for it. It's called 'Another Cinderella Story'. Annabeth has been living like a poor low life since she was 8. Her mother's death caused her father to remarry. Annabeth's new mom and step sister make her life hell. What happens when she meets a new guy on the internet? Is he who he says he is? Is he her prince? Or is her best friend, Percy? How was it? Did you guys like it? I've gotta go, so...BYE! PLEASE REVIEW! : )**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY YOU GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING?! Haha, THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS. You made me feel so special. Because of how nice you guys are to me, the drama is coming right now, and I cut Annabeth's 5 months to live to 3 months. You're welcome! This just shows how much I love you guys, doesn't it?**

 **Nia2012: Aw, I'm really sorry...Annabeth's not gonna make it...**

 **Guest: Haha, here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Guest: HAHAHA! Oh my GOD! This made me laugh so hard...I can't. MY HEART IS GONE, MAN. XD**

 **Wondering100percentallthetime: Haha, yeah...I forgot to tell you guys, haven't I? I wrote a one shot called The Other Side of The Door, and a new story called Another Cinderella Story. Hope you read them! And like them, too! Oh, don't worry about the fluff anymore. I've turned evil again. MWAHAHA! XD**

 **PercabethFangirl1218: Aw, haha! THANK YOU SO MUCH! That means a lot to me. : )**

 **Lorensicchia: NO WORRIES! I LOVE CAPS LOCK! IT EXPRESSES HOW EXCITED YOU ARE! XD**

 **A.p.: YEAH! THANKS! Haha, I worked hard on making it long...I tried making this long, too. I hope you like the new story! Haha, I'm just going to give you some hell in this chapter...There's going to be tons of more hell in 2-3 chapters. Hang on for that. ; )**

 **Veryfunny: Aw, I'm sorry. I already turned evil. Uncle Rick was very helpful in teaching me his ways. ; )**

 **Kikipanda825: Thank you! Well, Annabeth MIGHT, but there's like a 99% chance that she isn't. Haha, I have a HUGE surprise. Stay tuned for that.**

 **Cathyzhang04: Aw, thank you so much! Oh, man...sorry, but...Annabeth might not be able to make it out alive by the end of the story...sorry.**

 **A wise brain girl: Aw, thank you so very much! That means a lot to me. : )**

 **MCPRISSY: Thanks! Aw, that would mean a lot if you did! Yeah, he'll let her go...but not any time soon. Oops, sorry about this, b**

 **ut the tables will turn soon. Maybe even in this chapter. :P**

 **I am awesome: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so so much...for all if your more than helpful reviews, and just for loving this story, also. It means a ton to me. Haha, well, I'll be posting the next chapter on Sunday, and after that, I'll try to update every Friday or so. Yeah! I was thinking something similar that's going to happen in the story. But yours is much better...True, I TOTALLY agree with you. I wasn't very happy with the last 2 chapters, myself. Aw, thank you! I hope you like this chapter! On the next chapter, the plot will be running very smoothly, in no time.**

 **Percabeth j: Haha! Thank you! Don't worry, the sad part will come soon. Very soon.**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: OH MY GOSH, YES! I AM SO SO SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, MICHAELA! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS REVIEW! Hahaha, it made me laugh so hard, you don't even know. THANK YOU, GIRL. LOVE YA! XD**

 **Smartgirlsan: Haha, yeah...that's true; but I'm just so evil that way, so...oops. :P**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: HAHAHA, I CAN'T. This made me laugh so hard. Trust me, this won't be like Romeo and Juliet. I'm not gonna be THAT cheesy...**

 **Greekgeekgirlbro: Haha, oops? Sorry, man...but at least I filled you up with fluff before it was too late?**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: Haha, hey. Oh, yeah! I've heard of that song...it's really good. Um..no songs at the moment; I just can't stop listening to 'Out of The Woods' Grammy version by Taylor Swift. I'm obsessed with it. It gave me a lot of ideas dod new fanfics... ; )**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Oh, so I made a one shot called 'The Other Side of the Door', and a new story called 'Another Cinderella Story'. Both of which are Percy Jackson fanfics. Hope that helped! : )**

 **WiseGirl280: Hehe...who ever said I wasn't evil this whole time? I could've been lying to you guys... MWHAHAHAHA**

 **Iluvboooks: HEY, JEAN BEAN! Haha, I'm so glad you liked the chapter! It makes me extremely happy that you do! AHH! Your chapter was AMAZING, and I just can't tell you enough how awesome it was! PLEASE update soon! Oh my gosh, what are you talking about?! You're the one with a hella awesome story!**

 **Clo7615: EEP! Hahaha, I'm so glad that you liked it! Hope you like this chapter as well! : )**

 **Theartnerd333: Oh my goodness, Christine! You do NOT know how happy this review makes me! I was smiling like an idiot while I was reading this, and I just wanted to say again how much I love the fact that you're so sweet and supportive. You are a truly awesome friend.**

 **StariaJackson36: AH! I'M SO GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER! This warmed my heart. Really? Ooh, what song? Hehe, I think I'm too much of a swiftie, sometimes...Oh, well. Haha, thank you for reading this story, and my other one. It truly does mean a lot to me. Thank you so much, my friend. Well, I hope you like this chapter, too! Have a beautiful day/night, Stella! : )**

 **Disclai**

 **mer: I'm an evil teenage girl. Not an evil adult man. Sheesh, get your facts right.**

 _2 MONTHS LATER..._

Annabeth's P.O.V

I watched Percy finish up his last lap in practice on the bleachers.

I was always fascinated watching him swim.

How he gracefully pushed passed the water as if it were air, how he smiled as he went up to breath...

Though I'm never going to admit this to him, he was hot.

For the longest time, I was happier than I've ever been. Percy was the best boyfriend- and _friend-_ you could ever have. I'm lucky I have him in my life.

As I started to zone out, Percy jumped out of the water, running towards me.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He smiled, playfully grinning at me.

He was all wet, his muscles rippling, making my knees go all weak.

"Um...hey." I managed to say, blushing like crazy.

"Well, someone's nervous..."

"Oh, shut up."

"I know I'm good-looking, but don't hate me for it, Annie." Seaweed Brain laughed.

I pushed him away, shaking my head.

"That's what you think, Perce. In all actuality...you're kind of not." I faked a sad face, as he went to kiss my cheek.

"Well, that hurts. I'll be back, for some payback." He smirked, running to the boy's locker room.

My phone rang, and I immediately picked it up, seeing that it was Thals.

"Hey, Annabeth." Her voice sounded agitated, almost scared.

Thalia never gets scared.

"Hey...are you okay?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I was just wondering where Percy was. He won't pick up his phone, and I feel like punching in the gut."

I laughed quietly to myself, thinking about their relationship.

They were so alike, but fought like they wanted to rip each other's throat out.

Well, sometimes.

"What did he do now?"

"I just need to talk to him about something. Can you tell him that I called him? I have to go, now. Bye." She hung up on me abruptly, to my surprise.

I overheard someone call her name once she did though, but it didn't sound like someone I knew.

It didn't even sound like a teenager's voice.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy yell, as he jogged to me.

"Someone's excited to see me, aren't they?" I teased ruffling his hair.

"Gods, you know me so well." He quickly kissed me, making me laugh

"You're such a lovesick dork." I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes.

"You're just making this worse for yourself, Annie."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

He came closer to me, whispering in my ear.

"Remember when I said I was going to get some payback, Chase?"

"Yep. But, the funny thing is...I. Don't. Care."

"You should." Percy took my book I was reading earlier, _War and Peace,_ and started to run around with it.

"Don't you even dare." I started to chase him, hoping he wouldn't be the clumsy idiot he is, and fall the book into the pool.

"If you want to have it, you'll need to get it from me." He winked, casually walking near the edge of the pool.

"Don't...drop...the book." I started to get really angry, and I couldn't control it any longer.

I ran to him, snatching the book.

"YES!" I yelled in glee, pushing Percy into the water.

He tripped, pulling me in with him.

I let go of my book just in time, so it wouldn't get wet.

Percy and I hit the cold water, sending shocks through my body.

Once we submerged, I punched his shoulder.

"You idiot!" I yelled, fuming.

Seaweed Brain merely laughed at me, trying to help me stay afloat.

"Oh, c'mon...I know you enjoy this situation right now."

"I'm frigging cold, my book almost got wet, my phone...Oh god, my PHONE..." I was just getting warmed up, millions of thoughts running through my mind, but Percy stopped me with a kiss.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach, calming me down.

"Hey, don't worry so much, alright? You only live once." He said softly, searching my eyes.

"Well, you might've not realized this, but I plan on living a long life. Like, almost EVERYBODY else does." I replied, wondering why he looked so sad.

His green eyes drooped, looking at the water.

"You okay?" I caressed his face, wondering why he won't look me in the eye.

"What? Oh, yeah...I'm fine. You wanna go?" Percy asked swimming to the side.

"Um...sure." I followed him, getting out of the pool.

I was so wet, and felt like I weighed a thousand pounds.

"Have this." Percy said, running to pick up his sweatshirt.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna make this wet if I wear it, so..." I handed it back to him, trying to contain my shivers.

"I don't mind. Plus, don't all boyfriends make their girlfriends wear their clothes?" He joked, playfully pushing me.

"Ugh, just give it to me." I said, grabbing it from him wearing it.

It smelled like the ocean, just like Percy.

I sighed, biting my lip.

"So I'm guessing you like the sweatshirt?"

I nodded, being wrapped with warmth.

"Keep it. It looks better on you, anyways." He shrugged, looking dry.

"Why, thank you." I joked.

"Oh, no problem AT ALL, Mrs. Jackson." He replied.

"Mrs. Jackson?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. I don't recall making a mistake... have I? Percy winked, flashing me a mischievous grin.

"No, you haven't. At all." I blushed, smiling like crazy.

We were talking for hours on end, until I remembered my conversation with Thalia.

"Oh, shoot! I totally forgot...Thalia called, wanting to talk to you about something. She sounded frantic...God, I'm such a jerk." I hit my hand on my head, feeling horribly bad about it.

"Really? Okay. Uh...I need to go. Talk to you later?" He kissed my cheek, and left without another word.

"Um...Okay, then?"

-TIME LAPSE-

Thalia's P.O.V

"Do you want to wait a little longer, or...?" Dr. Apollo sat on his chair, while I paced his room.

There was a large area of space in his room, and I was wondering what the next thing in the room I could break.

"5 more minutes. I called Annabeth and told her to tell Percy to call me. Gosh, I'm gonna hurt that son of a -"

"Ah! No bad words in a safe place." Dr. Apollo lightly said.

"In a safe place? You call this place a 'safe place'? My best friend is DYING. She has less then 3 MONTHS TO LIVE. AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS IS A SAFE PLACE?!" I yelled, getting angrier by the minute.

"Oops?" He replied, at a loss for words.

Right then, my phone rang, and I cursed under my breath.

"Thalia! What's going on? What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Where the hell were you when I called? Wait, you know what? I don't care. Go to Dr. Apollo's office once you get to the hospital, alright? Bye." I hung up before he could reply, just wanting him to come here as quickly as possible.

"Ms. Grace...sit down. It'll calm you down." He soothed.

"Whatever you called me here for...how bad is it? Worse than the situation already is?" I asked, searching for an answer.

"It depends on how you take it." He shrugged, looking at his desk.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me the truth. Please." I asked clutching my shaking arm.

"It's bad...I'm sorry." He mutters, looking like he doesn't know what to say.

"How bad? Just answer me." My voiced raised a bit.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Grace."

 **So, I'm evil...oops? Hehe, I TOLD you guys all hell would break loose soon, and I gave you a week to prepare for it. You should've known me and my evil ways. THE EVIL SIDE OF ME IS BACK...I cut the 5 month thing to 3 months, and it just feels so good...hehe...ANYWAYS, I'LL BE BACK SOON; ON SUNDAY! PLEASE REVIEW! BYE! XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I know I haven't updated for a long time, and it was for a horrible reason; someone didn't like my story. Someone PMed me, and told me some horrid things, and it was just my breaking point because I already had some problems going on in school. I thought I shouldn't be writing just because they told me I wasn't a good writer. One of my best friends though, KaylsDaughterofHades, helped me get through all of it. I just want to thank her SO MUCH. And, obviously, I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed! All of you guys made me realize that I can't make everyone like me, or my stories. But I just have to be grateful to those who do. So THANK YOU!**

 **Guest: I feel super bad about not updating sooner! All the info as to why I was gone is on the top author's note if you want to know...aw, really? Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me! Thank you.**

 **Guest: hehe...oops? But haven't I told you before how evil I am? I've changed! MWHAHAHA**

 **Sci-fi girl: Aw, hehe...thank you so much. I love Percabeth like almost everbody else does, but I turned evil and stuff, so...I plan on completing that feat. ; )**

 **Becca: Oh, you don't know how bad I feel for making you guys wait so long...I'm extremely sorry about that, and about the fact that Annabeth will die...sorry.**

 **Guest: Haha, oops? But don't I always do that? II'm evil now, remember?**

 **Wondering100percentallthetime: Haha...so you've joined the evil side with me, haven't you? That was an amazing chapter, too. At least I don't have to be lonely, anymore.**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Hey, in all fairness, you told me you were only going to virtually throw a brick and/or shoot a rifle if I were to kill Percy. You knew Annabeth was going to die anyways, so I suggest you put the safety thing for the virtual gun back on. I promise you that I won't kill Percy physically...emotionally, yes. But that's because it'll make a better story. I'm so sweet, aren't I? XD**

 **MissKatnissSwift: HAHAHA, REALLY?! Oh my God, you don't know how much this makes me laugh. I seriously can't stop. XD**

 **MCPRISSY: Haha, everybody thinks I'm getting too evil for my own good. I even think that, to be honest with you. Aw, haha, I love you, too! Hahaha, but aren't all good authors evil to some extent? Take Uncle Rick for instance, he friggin threw Percabeth into Tarturus!**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: My day's been great so far, thanks for asking. I planned on updating yesterday though, but black friday made me messed up a bit...yeah! Haha, really? Helium? I've always heard it makes your voice high pitched when you breathe it in, but I've never tried it. Aw, THANK YOU! That means so much to me! I LOVED THOSE PRESENT! HERE ARE YOURS! A THOUSAND BUCKS, MAN! XD**

 **Awesomeness95297: Haha, yes! I'll try to make the other chapters longer, for sure! Aw, thanks so much! : )**

 **Cathyzhang04: No problem! But I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, before. Oh, I'm really sorry about saying this, but I can't let Annabeth live longer...it's part of the story. Sorry, again.**

 **Kikipanda825: Hahaha, what can I say? I love cliffhangers. OH,**

 **YEAH! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT ANNABETH'S PHONE! Okay..Let's just say that it's working well, aside from the fact that it should be fried.**

 **Leylisfriends2000: Aw, I'm super sorry, but it's going to very bad news. I'm very evil that way. And to answer your question, it's because I like being evil. MWAHHAHA**

 **A.p.: Sorry for making you wait so long for this new chapter! Haha, I warned you though! Wait...didn't I? Oh well. At least you liked the pool scene.**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: You don't know how hard it is for me to say this, but...Annabeth's going to die. I'm EXTREMELY sorry for making you feel so low, and I truly didn't mean it. I know that people can beat the odds, just like you. I'm so happy that you did, even though we've never met. But, for this story, Annabeth won't. I've been thinking about multiple ending to the stories though, and I'm thinking on a bittersweet one. If you'd like that one, I'm happy to put it in the story. Just for you. : )**

 **Theartnerd333: I totally know what you mean about being busy with school work and such. I'm sorry about what's going on in the story, but I put fluff just to be a bit nice. Haha, hope you like this chapter, Christine!**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH, MICHAELA! First, for being a wonderful friend and helping me up when I'm down. Secondly, for being an awesome supporter, and my best friend. I don't think I can express my gratefulness. You do so much for me, and you don't know how happy I am to have a friend like you. So thank you, Michaela. Love you! : )**

 **Smartgirlsan: I am so sorry for not replying sooner! Haha, oh my gosh, I'm really sorry about that...but I'm evil so...I'm gonna be more evil after this chapter though, so... XD**

 **Readergirl6262: Whoa, really? 24 chapters in 30 minutes? SLAY! Hahaha, yes! Evil authors are awesome authors...at least that's what I always say. Oh, good question...I actually don't know how many more chapters I'll be writing. I'll just guess a rough estimation of about 8 more chapters? Maybe a bit more, or less? Oh, and about who Rachel's going to end up with...you'll just have to wait for it.**

 **Guest: I know, right! That explain a whole lot...explains why I'm so very evil. XD**

 **Greekly Chic Chick: Aw, hahaha, I'm so glad you liked it! Yay! XD**

 **ScorpioGirl20: Hey! Aw, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear that you like this story! It means a lot to me! Oh, I'm sorry, but...Annabeth's going to die. That doesn't mean Percabeth will be gone, though.**

 **Greekgeekgirlbro: HAHAHA, YAS! IT REALLY IS GONNA GET REAL! XD**

 **Lorsenic Chia: Haha, don't you know the love I have for cliffhangers? They're basically my life.**

 **Iluvboooks: HAHAHA, I'M SO EVIL, RIGHT?! Haha, you don't even know HOW MUCH I love your stories, and how happy I am that you like mine? Thank you so much! Really?! YAS! I'M LEGIT FANGIRLING BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID! YAS! Hahaha...ugh, I hate homework. I feel so bad for you! XD**

 **Daughter. Of. Apollo46: Oh, no need to apologize! I totally understand! I'm just happy that you like this story, to be honest with you. Thank you! Haha, I'm evil, I know...Aw, I'm really sorry! Just for the pain to grow even more, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! : )**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Hahaha, and whoever said I wasn't a spawn of satan, also?**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you! That really means a lot to me! : )**

 **TheOceanStar: Haha, I don't know! It just DOES feel good! Thank you so much! Really? I'm your favorite author? You don't how happy abd grateful I am for that. It means a lot to me, really. Of course I had to! You know how much I love being evil and leaving you guys with cliffhangers! You are EXTREMELY sweet! Thank you so so much! Have a sparkling day/night, too! : )**

 **Bobnumber2: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter, too! : )**

 **IamCrystalClear: Haha, this review made me laugh so hard! I REALLY SHOULD TAKE OVER THE WORLD! THANKS FOR THE IDEA, MAN! XD**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, even though it's pretty cool to say I own Percabeth and make a living out of it, I don't so...*CRIES A THOUSAND TEARS***

Thalia's P.O.V

"I'm sorry, ."

I winced, trying to fight back the urge to break another one of his prized possessions.

"Please just stop with the sugar-coding. If you're going to say something bad, just say it already." I remarked bitterly, tears forming in my eyes.

"You know, I think it may be better if Mr. Jackson arrives." Dr. Apollo shrugged, not meeting my eyes.

"Alright." I breathed in, not wanting to set all my anger off.

Stay strong, Annabeth. Please.

"I'm here!" Percy yelled, a bit wet, and panting.

"Took you long enough." I scoffed, glaring at him.

He should've come earlier, but he didn't.

A deep emotion full of annoyance hit me as I looked at him, but I knew I should contain my remarks.

This is all for Annabeth.

"I'm sorry; I was losing the track of time while I was with Annabeth. I came as soon as I could once I knew you called."

Aside from my annoyance, I saw how his sea green eyes held guilt and a bit of sadness in them, which replaced the usual mischievous light and playfulness in his eyes.

Even though he was in idiot, he was an idiot with a heart.

"The more time you spend with her, the better. Now, sit down, Percy." Dr. Apollo replied, smiling a bit.

"Okay..." Percy sat down, looking a bit tense, guarded. His face was expressionless, as he waited for the worst to come.

"I have a few questions to ask both of you before I say anything. Is that good with the two of you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"It depends on the questions you ask."

"Alright, so let's get started...have either one of you guys seen anything strange going on with Ms. Chase?"

Dr. Apollo searched through his papers, regarding us as if we weren't there.

"Um...well, at points, Annabeth looks like she's having the best day, but within seconds, something passes through her, and she doesn't feel as good." Percy replied worryingly.

"Okay, okay...does she tend to have colds a lot?"

"More than before, yeah." I replied, not knowing where this was going.

"How about high fevers?"

"Yeah." Percy nodded.

"Does Annabeth get tired at points, more than usual?"

"Strange enough, yeah." I replied, getting more worried as he started to fire questions upon questions.

"Okay...Unfortunately to say, Annabeth isn't fighting as hard as we wanted her to. She's dying faster than we all planned...I'm sorry."

"You know what, Dr. Apollo? You probably have to go through this every day of your stinking miserable life, and you've probably been apologizing to every single patient you came across. Well, guess what? Why am I and Percy getting your sorry? Why isn't Annabeth here? You're not sorry. So just stop apologizing every moment you get, alright?!"

There went my anger.

I wanted to yell more, but I couldn't. I knew I would've hurt someone, so I started to take deep breaths, whilst closing my eyes.

Please Annabeth.

Why am I the one who isn't dying?

It should've been me.

"Ms. Grace...I think it's best if you leave. Once you calm down, you can come back in whenever you'd like, alright?" Dr. Apollo smiled a sickly sweet smile, making me want to barf on his face, no matter how good looking he was.

"Oh, shut up. Annabeth's her best friend. Do you think Thalia's going to be leaving anytime soon no matter how mad and angry she gets?" Percy jumped in, glaring at Apollo.

For once, Percy finally seemed relevant in something.

Go figure.

"Young man, I know you're in a state of pain and denial right now, but-"

"What am I denying? That my girlfriend's going to die soon? I know she is, as much as it hurts to say. I know her days are numbered. Don't try to make everything seem as if it's all alright, okay? It's just making it all worse for us. So stop. Please." Jackson said every worred bitterly, looking him dead in the eye.

"Okay, I will. But as I was saying before, Annabeth doesn't know she's dying, right? She's dying faster than we thought, though. I thought about chemotherapy, but what good will that do? Ms. Chase has stage four cancer, and we want her to stay in her state of mind...it's useless."

"But wouldn't the chemo allow her to live longer?" I asked, millions of ideas running through my head.

"Yes, but it's not very clear on how long Annabeth will be living while on chemotherapy. It can be a couple of weeks, or a couple of months."

"But Wise Girl will still stay with us 1 more day than she was going to. I don't care about anything else, but spending more time with her before it's too late." Kelp Head's eyes were deadly calm, almost making me a bit skittish.

"Yes, that's correct...but then you'll have to tell her that you both knew all along that she had cancer, but never told her. And on top of that, if Annabeth Chase got chemotherapy, she'll live longer, but filled with pain every single more day she spends time on this earth." Dr. Apollo looked edgy, almost getting angry with Percy and I.

"Then what are we going to do? I don't want my best friend to die, but I don't want her in pain." I teared up, almost having a breakdown.

What was going to happen to Annabeth?

What am I gonna do?

Why is all of this happening?

"It's not my decision. But just remember to put her best interests to heart, as much as it may not be what you wanted."

 **Whoa, this was a pretty heavy chapter...with tons of drama, wasn't it? Well, I hoped you guys still liked it, nonetheless. Again, I can't explain how guilty I feel for not updating sooner like I promised. Please please PLEASE forgive me? Well, bye you guys! Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**YOU GUYS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE SWEET AND THOUGHTFUL REVIEWS! I screenshot every single review on my phone, saving it for a bad day. But, as always, my luck ran out, and my phone had everything erased. If you guys don't know, I write 99% of this fanfiction on my phone, and I it was all gone. You don't know how bad I felt. I soon got them all back, so...no worries. I also had a long week, and your reviews helped me out a lot; I took this huge test, because I wanted to get into one of the highest schools in the country. If I didn't meet their standards, then I'll have to go to one of the worst...I thought I did pretty good, but who knows? Those reviews helped me calm my nerves, though. So, thank you. For everything. Some of you guys have been there for me since _High School?_ and some of you just came here recently. I know I'm just some crazy 13 year old who's in love with writing, Percabeth, and Taylor Swift, but you still manage to take the time to write a review, or message me, just saying the sweetest and most helpful advice barely anyone I know can give to me. And you support me. Even though you've never met me or anything...just know that I'm by each and ev** **ery one of you. Thank you so much.**

 **Cassidy 21: Aw, thank you so much! Yeah, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I planned on updating earlier, but I just didn't have the time to. HAHAHA, SORRY ABOUT THAT! Thank you so so SO much! You probably don't know how much that means to me. This makes me very happy! AHH, DON'T DO THAT TO MY HEART, MAN! UNCLE RICK?! JDBCEUIBDCOJSBCDO I CAN'T.**

 **Huntress-of-Artemis18: Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner! Haha, yeah, of course I remember you! Aw, thank you so much! You're so sweet, I'm speechless. YES! DOCTOR WHO! Oh my God, like seriously, I don't think you can get sweeter than this. Thank you! You know, I still haven't processed the fact that even 50 people like this story, let also 150. I'm still so very thankful for that, and forever will be. THANK YOU! Oh my gosh, really? That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever told me in a while. Like I keep saying in this comment, THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU'RE SO SWEET! Hahaha...Oh, I might put a Christmas scene. I was also deciding whether or not I should do a Christmas themed one-shot. Again, thank you! Have a beautiful day, and I hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **Lostfandoms: Haha, I'm sorry if I make you cry; trust me, I'm evil, but not THAT evil ..really? Haha, that's such a bad nightmare! Ah, I know what you mean...haha, why is everybody calling me an evil monster? Is that my new nickname or something? Like, 5 people reviewed that! LOVE YA, TOO!**

 **Guest: Like in every chapter, I'm sorry for not updating earlier! I meant to, but things happened to my phone, and it was a long week. Haha, EVERYONE'S calling me an evil monster! Is that a thing now, because I REALLY like it! XD**

 **Wondering100percentallthetime: I DID TOO! I planned out how this story was going to be like when I was in the middle of Starting Over, actually. I have no idea! But it's pretty fun! Haha, I'm just kidding...my thanksgiving was great; I spent time with my family, ate food, etc...how about you?**

 **IamCrystalClear: I AM! HAHA...YES! I ACTUALLY NEEDED A PERSONAL ASSISTANT, TO BE HONEST. YOU'RE HIRED!**

 **Unknown Fan: AW! HAHA, I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY! Oh...I'm sorry about this, but I make no promises about you so much!**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: You are the sweetest girl, Michaela! You mean the world to me. Thank you so so much. You're stronger than you think, Michaela. I know this for a fact. Cool! I can't wait for that. Yeah, it's pretty rough for them...love you, too!**

 **Theartnerd333: HAHAHA, I AM SO SORRY, CHRISTINE! Okay, okay, but I make no promises. Thank you so much, Christine! I always smile at your reviews because they make me so happy! Don't thank me!**

 **Cathyzhang04: Thank you so much loving the story the way you do. Ir means so much to me. Thank you.**

 **The21digdig: The government wouldn't take her away if they didn't know. Dr. Apollo told no one except Percy and Thalia that Annabeth had cancer. I'm really sorry...I can't make any promises.**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Well, maybe...but I wouldn't give him a child. Maybe something else.**

 **Guest: AW, THANK YOU SO MUCH! That means the world to me, man. Thank you thank you thank you. This helped me out a lot. I'm so happy you like my story! HAHA, YOU'RE HILARIOUS! XD**

 **I am awesome: Aw, that means so much to me! Thank you so very much! Okay...thank you for critique, I'll have to work on Thalia's thoughts from now on. Thank you! Thank you thank you THANK YOU so very much. That means THE WORLD to me.**

 **Clo7615: Yeah, I know I will lose my temper if I had to be in the same situation as Thalia and Percy...Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Smartgirlsan: Hahaha, so I take it that you liked the chapter, nonetheless? Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

 **Lorensic Chia: Well, I finally have some time after all the waiting! Sorry about that! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Kikipanda825: I'm super sorry about that. I mean, there's going to be much sadder parts, and I couldn't bear it if you feel bad.**

 **HakunaMatata1989: First off, thank you! Secondly, HAHA I CAN FINALLY BE HORRIBLE WITH SOMEONE! Just kidding...but if it's between me and you, I love Annabeth and all, but she's gonna die in a matter of time in this fanfic because I'm a horrible, and evil, author.**

 **Readergirl6262: You really ARE a fast reader, man. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it may be around that...Haha, you'll have to keep on waiting for who Rachel will end up with...I'm so evil!**

 **MAL-DaughtOfChaos: YAY! Hahaha, NOTHING makes sense in the Greek life. If it did, then Percy would be, like, Annabeth's second or third generation uncle, I think? And that's pretty disgusting if they're, like, in a relationship and stuff...Haha, oops? Well, I can't really explain it, but Annabeth's _body_ is very well aware that she has cancer, and _it's_ trying to fight it off. Annabeth doesn't know she has cancer though, so...yeah, I guess. Do you understand? Does what I even said make sense? I'm a horrid teacher, aren't I? Sorry.**

 **Greekgeekgirlbro: HAHAHAHA, honey, it was ALWAYS real. ;)**

 **Lizzy Dane: Thank you! HAHAHA, no worries, I do that a lot of the times, also. Oh, it doesn't matter! I'm truly happy that you like this story, man. I don't mind if you don't review or anything of the sorts. Aw, thank you so much! That means so much to me I can't! THANK YOU! Hahaha, you too! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **ScorpioGirl20: Aw, thank you so very much for understanding! Yeah, it really is a big decision for them...Hahaha, that's so true. But, you know, Mr. Chase _may_ know more than we think he is...(hint: you'll find out in this chapter). Thank you! Um...yeah, I've got it _all_ planned out, actually. This story may end in 8 chapters or so (probably a bit more, but this is just a rough estimate) So after this, I am going to write out the rest of _Another Cinderella Story_ (I already put it out, in case you want to go read it; and it's a percabeth fanfic) and then after that, there's going to be this really depressing but hopefully really good fanfiction about each and every one of the Percy Jackson characters (the 7 and probably Nico and Thalia) and how they overcome it. I don't know the title of it yet, but I'm working on it. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Awesomeness95297: HEY! IT'S SO NICE TO SEE EVERYONE OUT IN THE CROWD! For the first question, knowing me, never. Secondly, no one actually knows how Percy hasn't managed to ruin everything. Finally, last but not least, of course; Thalia's _hella cool._ Haha, that's great! Are there any more questions to come, because it was fun answering all of those! Anyways, hope you (and your sis) like this chapter!**

 **Swagmaster5000: AW, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! THIS COMMENT/REVIEW MAKES ME SO SO HAPPY. THANK YOU! ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE!**

 **TheOceanStar: Hahaha, in all honesty, I don't even know where all my evilness came from. I was so sweet and innocent before writing these fanfics until BOOM, everything changed for me...OH GOD, STELLA! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! That means a whole lot to me, words can't even express how happy and grateful I feel right now; thank you so much. This is so sweet and I just...can't. Too much sweetness is not healthy for someone so evil. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

 **Disclaimer: Just a very emotional fangirl...nothing else.**

Percy's P.O.V

"UGH!" I grunted in anger, punching the wall. All I saw was red, and I couldn't breathe.

"Whoa. Don't go all green dude on me." Thalia chimed in, grabbing my attention.

"You look awfully calm with all of this." I noticed.

"Trust me, I'm yelling inside. But...Annabeth would've wanted at least one sane person deciding one of the biggest decisions of her life." Thalia shrugged, her intense lightning blue eyes looking at the distance.

"Her very _short_ life." I mumbled, going out the doors of the hospital. It was cold outside, but none of us seemed to mind.

Once Thalia seemed to register what I spoke, she punched me in the gut.

"Don't you dare ever say that, Percy. Me and you are sure as hell going to make sure that Annabeth will live the longest life, no matter the number of days she lives, alright?".Thalia gave me a steely glare, making me want to look away.

"Yeah, you're right...but what are we going to do? What's going to happen

to Annabeth?"

"I don't know yet.I just wish that I was Annabeth in this situation though. She always knows what to do, but I never do."

"You're her best friend. You know her better than anybody else. If anyone knows what to do right now, it's you." I comforted Thalia, trying to figure out everything.

We got into my car, and I started to drive to my apartment.

"Shouldn't we just tell Annabeth? Shouldn't she know that's she's dying?" Thalia whispered, restraining tears from falling.

"But then she'll hate us forever. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that Annabeth's going to die hating me." I softly said back, keeping my eyes on the road.

"But she's going to know either way. Annabeth's smart enough to figure out everything that's going to happen. If we don't tell her, and she figures it out herself...I can't even imagine the consequences..."

Looking at Thalia, seeing how scared she looked, seeing how teary eyed she was getting, I realized that she was more to meets the eye.

She was known as the most scary girl in school, but she was just like every one of us.

She cries, she cares, all because of her best friend.

Only Annabeth cared for getting to know Thalia, and I realize why.

"So we should tell her?" I asked, getting ready for the answer.

"That's what I'd want."

"And if Annabeth gets angry at us?"

"It's better if she's mad at us rather than dying without knowing why."

Thalia and I walked out of the car, and went to the elevator.

"Ready?" I asked, looking Thalia in the eye.

"Ready than I'll ever be." She grimaced.

We walked out of the elevator, and knocked on Wise Girl's apartment.

The door quickly swung open, to only meet Fredrick Chase.

"Um...Mr. Chase?" I asked, surprised that he was actually there.

He looked worn out, but had a crazy light in his eyes.

"Annabeth isn't here. But, please, do come in." He stepped aside, and we did as told.

"Sit." Fredrick said, creeping me out a bit.

"Where's Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"I told her to go outside and buy anything she wanted. I knew you guys were coming sooner or later."

Thalia looked at me with a confused look on your face.

"You know?" I asked, not really asking about him knowing our whereabouts.

"I know. I'm Annabeth's father, of course I know." Fredrick looked to the ground, not meeting any of our eyes.

"How?" Thalia asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Let's just say I'm not as dumb as you guys think I am. I'm her father, I'm always there for her, even though I'm sometimes physically not."

"So why aren't you doing anything? Why are you acting like you don't know anything?" My voice was raised, and I stood up out of my seat.

My anger took the best of me, and I couldn't swallow it down.

I felt my face heat up with rage, and I clenched my jaw.

"Oh, I'm merely doing what you guys did. Acting like there's nothing wrong with Annabeth, so she can live a normal, teenage, happy life." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"But she deserves to know." Thalia spoke up, looking almost as angry as I was.

"I am her father, Ms. Grace and Mr. Jackson. You cannot tell me what to do. Do you understand?" Fredrick Chase said sternly, looking on the verge of yelling at us.

"We do, but this is for Annabeth, sir. You _HAVE_ to understand that." I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I do understand that. But, as I said before, I am her father and I make her decisions, alright. Now, promise me you guys won't tell her a word about any of this." He looked sad, but it was obvious he was trying to mask it.

Reluctantly, Thalia and I nodded our heads.

"I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore...bye." Thalia left and slammed the door behind her.

"Thank you. I can bet you'll understand my decisions soon enough." He nodded, smiling at me.

"Well, that's one bet you'll lose, sir. Have a good night."

Without looking back, I slowly closed his door and walked away.

 **Whoa...Fredrick Chase knows Annabeth has cancer. Plot twist! Haha, you know how I come up with evil plot twists and horrid cliffhangers? I just write while not really knowing what I'm really writing, until I come up with random stuff like this, and BOOM! It's actually pretty fun. Oh, I'm such a weirdo. Anyways, can you guys keep a secret? I just told this to a couple of people, and I just feel like we all are friends, and...I want to be a writer when I grow up. I finally said it. I kept that from a lot of people for a while, scared from what people might think about me afterwards. The first couple of people I told, it turned out okay, but they weren't in love with the idea. Then, I told 2 more people, and they gave me so much advice, and I am forever grateful for those two. You know who you guys are. I just decided to tell you guys because I don't care what people think of my actions anymore. I'm not going to put my dreams on hold just because they want me to. I want to thank all of you, because I wouldn't have ever realized the fact without you. I know these two author's note was long and cheesy, but I guess it was a long and chessy week for me. Thanks, you guys. Love you.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you guys so much. I got a flood of supportive comments and I teared up, reading every single one of them; I am so grateful to have you guys in my life and I love each and every one of you guys; regardless whether or not I've met you or not. Thank you guys so very much! Before I go and thank everyone who reviewed, I just want to give out a shout out to someone, TheOceanStar. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, STELLA! I truly wanted to update both of my stories for your birthday, but I had so much work and I went to so many places, plus, one of my teachers yelled at me for writing this on my phone. Oops? And I had to stay after school and things like that. But, thank you, Stella! For reviewing every single chapter and making my day brighter, because of your thoughtful and seeet comments. You're an absolutely lovely girl, and I do hope this is going to be a good year for you! : )**

 **Guest: Thank you. You know, it's like I say this word on repeat every day, but I truly mean it; thank you for having faith in me, thank you for supporting me, thank you for reading my stories, thank you for everything.**

 **Guest: Haha, that line sounds strangely familiar...but, thanks! Here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! : )**

 **Greekgeekgirlbro: Haha, if you think that the last chapter was filled with a lot of drama, just wait and see for this one.**

 **ScorpioGirl20: Hey! Aw, thank you so very much; that means a lot to me! Really? Cool! You know, you probably may never use this advice, but...learning from experience, do what you want to do, whether you're scared or not.**

 **A wise brain girl: Thank you so much! Hopefully, you'll like this chapter! : )**

 **Unknown Fan: Hahaha, this was legit one of the cutest reviews ever! Thank you! Haha, no worries, If I ever do become a famous author, and that's a big if, of course I'll sign it! XD**

 **BlueStrawberry2284: HAHA, LONG TIME NO SEE! Haha, yeah, it was a really long time I haven't updated the last chapter...why, thank you! Here is some skittles. I don't know why, but I just can't stop thinking about them...oops?**

 **Swagmaster5000: OMG I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT, MAN! AHHH! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Haha, aw, thank you! Hope you like this drama filled chapter! : )**

 **The21digdig: Actually, Dr. Apollo didn't get the chance to tell Annabeth's father, he just called him, but didn't tell him. I'm really bad at explaining so, sorry?**

 **MCPRISSY: Haha, I warned you guys I was evil! I could drop all of these bombs like they're no big deal! There's one here, too! Aw, thanks, man. That means the world to me. Really. Thank you so so much. : )**

 **Cathyzhang04: Thanks so much! Haha, yeah, I know to write longer chapter, I just don't have any time to, you know? But this chapter is longer, so no worries! Enjoy! : )**

 **Lizzy Dane: Gosh, thank you so so SO much! That means a lot to me, man. It truly does! Haha, I'm feeling great, thanks for asking! How are you? Well, right now it'd 9:44 am...but once I put this out, it's gonna be later, obviously..Haha, you do too, thanks! Bye!**

 **Huntress-of-Artemis18: Aw, you're so sweet! Thank you so so much! Hope you like this chapter, man!**

 **Theartnerd333: Dude, can I ever express how grateful I am towards you? You're one of my best friends, and words can never show my gratitude. Thank you so SOOO much. You taught me some of the most valuable things that I'll hold onto forever. Thank you! There's never enough thank you's I can say to you, but I'm still gonna keep on saying it, Christine. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

 **Awesomeness95297: Nina and Kaya, thank you so so so so SO much. (I know that I used 'so' too way too many times, but whatever) I love the fact that you love my stories; thank you so much for telling your friends, and spreading it to the PJO fandom, you don't know how much I danced like a dork in my room. (I'm a bit of a weirdo, but oh well, thank you, again). It means the world to me, you guys. From reading my stories to just being your awesome selves. Thankyou thank you THANK YOU! : )**

 **Clo7615: Thank you so much! Haha, I love to always read your supportive comments, and it means a lot to me! Thank you!**

 **TheOceanStar: Man, before I even start talking about how grateful I am for all that you do for me, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! YAY! HOW WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY?! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU, GIRL! Hahaha...okay, thank you so very much for your thoughtful reviews; you don't know how happy I am whenever I get them. You've been there since the beginning; when I first came to this Fanfiction site, and to know that I'm your favorite means so much to me...I truly do hope your birthday was the bomb, and that this year is going to be one of your bests. Hope you like this chapter, Stella! : )**

 **Disclaimer: Haha, this is flattering and all, but...no, I don't own the PJO or the HoO series.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"How could they? What? No, no, no..." I wiped a few tears away, running away as fast as I could in my beautiful grey dress.

I was in the busy streets of New York, trying to run home in the pouring rain.

 _This must be some sick joke, right?_

 _I don't have cancer._

 _I would've known._

My legs got tired, and I took heavy breaths, searching for a place to sort everything out.

A small library caught my eye, and I ended up sliding down one of it's walls.

Even though I was still outside, I couldn't get so wet here.

"Oh God no, please...I don't want to have _cancer."_ I sobbed, curled up like a tight ball.

 _This could all be fake though,_ I thought to myself.

 _Percy and Thalia could've been playing some sort of stupid and idiotic prank on me..._

 _But they wouldn't ever do that._

My head was pounding as I was wondering what was going on.

I knew that Percy and Thalia were searching for me right this moment, scared out of their minds.

My phone kept ringing, getting calls from them.

"Why me?" I cried harder, wanting to throw my phone in the garbage can.

"This isn't possible...it makes no sense...I can't have it...I won't allow it." I mumbled repeatedly, my eyes glazed over.

"What do I do?" I wept, confused, scared, and all alone in the middle of the night.

Way to go, Annabeth Chase.

The semi-formal ended horribly.

I shouldn't have done all of this; dress up, wear make up, dance the night away with my friends, sneak out with Percy...

I should've just stayed home, and then none of the drama will have the chance to hit me like a freight train.

" _ANNABETH!"_

 _"ANNABETH!"_

I heard Percy's voice screaming my name, and I silently cursed under my breath.

 _Please don't find me. Please._

I prayed, but as soon as I wished for my wish, Percy came running the moment he layed his eyes on me.

"Oh, Annabeth...Let me and Thalia explain. Please." He begged, the rain pounding on him.

"Explain what? That you knew that I had cancer?" I bitterly laughed, rolling my eyes.

He looked deflated, but began speaking.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, Annabeth." He quietly murmured.

"Is that all your going to say to me? Nothing else?" I asked, surprised he wouldn't say anything more.

"I am going to say more, but somewhere where we both don't have to yell just to hear one another." He held out his hand for me, and I tentatively took it.

 _HOURS EARLIER (IN SEMI-FORMAL)_

"Words can't express how beautiful you look, Annabeth." Percy whispered shivers going down my spine.

It was a slow dance, and I smiled lightly, just holding on to Percy.

"Well, words can't express how happy I am with you." I replied, talking quietly.

"Let's get out of here, then." He shrugged, pulling away from our embrace.

"We can't leave; what are you talking about?" I asked, my heart beating fast.

Percy looked so good.

 _So hot._

"Who'd notice? C'mon it'll be fun, Wise Girl." He laughed, taking my arm, sneaking out of the gymnasium.

"But the teachers might see us!" I exclaimed, not wanting to get into any trouble tonight.

"Don't worry, Annabeth; I've got this."

Percy kept his word, and we roamed the halls, the teachers not noticing that we were gone.

"I was waiting to do this for a long time, without a teacher reprimanding me."

He pushed me against the lockers, his lips smashing against mine.

Percy kissed me forcefully, and I returned the favor, doing the same.

We kept going at it, until he started to trail kisses down my neck.

I sighed, loving everything.

"Shh, the teachers may hear us." He whispered quickly.

"Such a bad boy, aren't you, Jackson?" I replied, kissing him slowly.

"You know I am." Percy replied, a smirk on his face, taking my hand, running outside to the courtyard.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." I curtsied, laughing at Percy as he bowed.

"No problem." He said normally, shrugging.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." I playfully pushed him away from me, giggling a bit.

"Well, you're such a Wise Girl." Percy countered, making me laugh even more.

"Is that even an insult?"

"Whoever said that I wanted it to be an insult?"

"True enough."

"Now, Annabeth, do you notice something here?" Percy asked, caressing my cheek, looking at me with adoration.

"I notice you looking as handsome as ever. I notice that we're in the school's courtyard. I notice that we're alone." Each sentence I spoke, I came closer to him, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Correct, correct, and...correct." He whispered.

It started to drizzle, but it made me love this place even more.

"Shall we dance, Chase?" Percy asked softly, his bright sea green eyes dancing with amusement.

"With no music?" I smiled.

"Who ever said we have to dance to music?"

You could hear the party music from the gym faintly, but I agreed with Percy, nonetheless.

He held me by the waist, and I held on to him, my head on his shoulder.

It was quiet.

Blissfull.

We didn't need anyone or anything, we just needed us.

"Annabeth...I promise to never let you go." Percy whispered to me, my heart beating faster.

"And I promise to be with you forever, Percy." I replied, sharing our own little secrets.

We kissed slowly, and I felt like I was flying.

He swooped my feet off the ground, making me yelp a little.

He kissed me once more, and spinned me around.

"Thank you so much, Percy." I said.

"For what?" He asked, looking a bit confused, but satisfied.

"For everything."

We danced and kissed and laughed, making it the best dance of my life.

Percy seemed to realize that the actual dance ended a half an hour ago, and we ran out, trying not to get into any trouble.

"Where were you guys?" Thalia asked, spotting us.

Both of our faces were flushed, and we didn't reply, not knowing what to say.

"Whatever," Thalia rolled her eyes, "Percy, we have to talk."

Since when were they ever this close?

"Okay, let's go. Annabeth, stay here." With that, Percy ran off with Thalia, somewhere.

"Weird..."

They were hiding something from me, and I decided to find out what it was.

They were in the corner, whispering, but they were talking animatedly.

I strained my neck, trying to know what was going on, my curiosity taking the best of me.

"I don't care what he says, alright? We have to tell her sooner or later!" Percy said.

What...?

"I don't care, either! But I'm just thinking about Annabeth's reaction to all of this." Thalia replied, with gritted teeth.

"Listen, we have to tell Annabeth that she has cancer no matter what!"

I gasped, wondering where all of this was coming from.

I have cancer?

No, no, no.

This isn't real.

Is it?

 _PRESENT TIME (AKA-AFTER THE DANCE)_

Percy called up Thalia, and we were in the cafe.

We were pretty odd, considering we were all in dresses and suits, wet, and I looked like I wanted to murder someone.

"Annabeth-" Thalia started.

"Don't. Just tell me how you know I have cancer without even being aware of it, and how any of thus makes sense." I spat, looking at both of them dead in the eye.

"Remember that time I took you to the hospital? Well, the doctor that took care of you turned out to be wrong; another doctor, Dr. Apollo, asked me to come to his office, and he told me...he told me you had stage 4 Leukemia, Annabeth." Percy told me, making my heart stop.

"He could've been lying; why would he tell you, and not my dad, or me?"

"He wanted for you to live your life normally, not with the haunting truth that you're about to die because of cancer." Thalia replied, looking down at the wooden old table.

"Shouldn't he have told my dad then? My guardian?" I asked slowly.

"They said that he wouldn't care...but he already knows; he also wanted to keep it a secret." Percy said, heavy sadness held in his eyes, replacing the mischievous light in his eyes.

"And no one bother to tell the person who all of this was about? Stage 4 cancer?" I cried out, letting a few tears slip out.

"We both wanted to tell you...but not like this; finding out from hearing our conversation." Thalia shrugged her eyes glazed over.

There was a moment of silence before I managed to accept that I this was real.

"Why did you want to talk to Percy while we were at the dance then, Thalia? It seemes urgent?" I asked, shakily.

"Um...Dr. Apollo called me, and said that time was running out, and we needed to make a decision already.

"What? What decision?"

I looked at the both of them, needing answers.

"He said you have less time to live than expected a week back or so, and either we can tell you that you have cancer, and you go to chemotherapy, living a longer life but with more pain, or a shorter life, without knowing you have cancer, but happy." Percy piped up, finally answering my question.

"I'm not doing any chemotherapy." I said without any hesitation.

"But, Annabeth...I don't agree with any of this, but...a longer life, you can fully live." Thalia exclaimed.

"It's hardly a life if it's filled with pain." I finalized, not wanting to hear anything else.

"Did...did this..doctor tell you how long it's estimated for me to live?" I said nervously.

Everything I was saying sounded weird in my mouth, but if all of this was true, I have to know everything.

"Now...about a month, or less." Percy said sadly, not even daring to make the slightest bit of eye contact.

I was surprised, but I knew I had to be strong about all of this.

I simply nodded, scared to use my voice.

I decided not to dwell on the thought of having cancer too much, but the life I needed to live before it was too late.

"At least I'll spend the month with you guys."

 **So how was it you guys?! I was so nervous about how it turned out, because this is one of the most crucial parts of the story! I hope you guys loved it! Again, I want to thank you guys so much for reviewing, and I love you guys so much! I'm extremely evil, I know, I know. But you still love me as much as I love you, so...oh, well. At least I added fluff? Anyways, I know I said this in the author's note above, but HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, STELLA, AKA THEOCEANSTAR! Bye! Have a wonderful day/night you guys. Please review! : )**


	28. Chapter 28

**Long time no see, you guys? So, I am actually NOT dead. I know, I know, that a surprise, since I didn't update AT ALL during winter break, and I really did want to, but I was so busy. You probably hate me guys for leaving you at that mini cliffhanger, but I don't mind. Haha, just kidding! You guys know how I have a streak at writing this fanfic in classes? Yeah, I'm writing this to you in Spanish Class! The teacher rarely cares about if we did our work or not, but I already did it, so no worries, right? I'm horrid at Spanish, but I just used google translate so I don't care. Plus, I'm getting an A in this class even though I always just rewrite the question in a different way when I'm trying to answer a question in a quiz...yeah, I'm bad, aren't I? ANYWAYS, I almost forgot to say this! HAPPY HAPPY _HAPPY_ BIRTHDAY TO AWESOMENESS95297! I HOPE YOU HAD AN AWESOME BIRTHDAY, AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIES! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AGAIN! thank you so much for all of you guys who reviewed, and also just read the story, honestly! Now, let me thank all of you who reviewed!**

 **Clo7615: Trust me, Thalia and Percy _will_ make Annabeth have the best time of her life. Aw, thank you! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE DOING WELL, MAN! Don't let the haters get to you, alright? I hate seeing such an awesome person such as yourself get sad because of that! YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH, MICHAELA! HAHA, I LOVE CLASSIC, TOO! Thank you for reviewing for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. It always makes my day seeing your funny and clever reviews, sorry I updated earlier, and I couldn't reply to your review. Forgive me? Luv ya!**

 **Guest: OMG, THANK YOU! This made me smile so wide, I didn't even know I can smile that big! Thank you for saying that! But, being honest with you, the only reasons I answer people reviews and wish them a happy birthday, is because you guys, the readers, do so much for me! If you guys do so much for me, and make me so happy every day, the least I can do is this, I guess? :)**

 **Kikipanda825: YES, A FELLOW PERCABETH SHIPPER AND SWIFTIE! haha, thank you so much! I like really sad stories also, to be honest with you! XD**

 **Sci-fi girl: Thanks! Oh, I have everything figured out, and there may or may not be a weird twist in the end, since people sort of hate having to endure the sadness.**

 **Fanficlover13579: Oh, man...I can't tell you Annabeth won't die...I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel so sad.**

 **GuestPJO: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're so sweet! Here is the next chapter, and I hope you like it! :)**

 **ScorpioGirl20: Yeah, once that everything's out in the open, then it will be fun to write and there will be probably longer chapters and surprises..and everything awesome! Thank you! Hope you smile in this chapter!**

 **Wondering100percentallthetime: Well, I have something in store for people who were too sad about the fact that Annabeth's dying, but don't worry; I planned it all out when I was writing _Starting Over,_ and I'm not gonna steal your idea. Haha, my profile is already ruined here! Someone private messaged me asking if I was the author who was going to kill Annabeth, because someone told them about it! They were a bit angry/frustrated with me...oops? Well, I guess that kinda makes sense. Your dad isn't a teenage fangirl, so I guess it's not expected of him to know TFIOS or John Green? Idk. :P**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: HAHA, YES! I LOVE DOING THAT! XD**

 **IamCrystalClear: Hehe, that's a compliment, right? Thank you, I know I'm evil! Yeah, of course you are hired! You planned out everything, and I can't say no to that! XD**

 **Smartgirlsan: Aw, thank you so much! Yeah, she really is a strong person...I feel bad because I may or may not kill Annabeth sooner of later...**

 **C123002: Sorry for not updating sooner! I was super busy! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Cathyzhang04: Aw, really? Man, I'm sorry! I don't wanna make you cry!**

 **Theartnerd333: Hehe, I know I am an evil author. Thank you so much for sticking by this story, though. It means a lot to me! :)**

 **SonOfPoseidon: Really? EEP! I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! So, how is the Fanfictions here? Do you like it?**

 **Greekgeekgirlbro: I know, I know. I'm sure I need an award for being an evil fanfic author!**

 **Swagmaster5000: Sorry for the late update! I was busy because of winter break! THANK YOU SO MUCH! HAHA, THE FEELS, MAN! XD**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Not including this chapter, almost 4 or 5 more chapter. Somewhere around that, I think.**

 **TheOceanStar: Yes! Aw, I'm so glad that that made you happy, Stella! Aw, I feel like you're part of my family in the fanfiction community. You're always just so sweet and witty and hilarious and all of your reviews make my day much brighter. Thank you for that. I really mean it. Oh, no, my teacher caught me writing fanfic in class (like I always do) and I got a bit into trouble, but it wasn't so much, it wasn't because of you. Haha, love ya, too! THANK YOU! HAVE A SPECTACULAR DAY/NIGHT ALSO! :)**

 **Awesomeness95297: Hey! How are you guys! Hopefully, well! Thank you, I try to sometimes be different from other fanfics. I totally understand, I'm always in a hurry. (not _always,_ but...you get the point, right?) P.S.- Happy late birthday! Your birthday was yesterday, if I remember correctly?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, people! It's a fanfic for a reason. (tried to write this in Spanish but I failed miserably, so I just wrote it in English XD)**

Annabeth's P.O.V

The door silently swayed shut, and I was back in my apartment.

Along with Percy, who made me drive home with him.

Millions of little voices in my head were screaming, and I was scared out of my mind about cancer.

I tried to look strong in front of Thalia and Percy, but I couldn't hold it all up inside.

And, why would I believe what some man I never even meant tell my two best friends I have cancer?

"Annabeth, I know you...and I just want to know if you're okay." Percy stood feet away from me, looking at me filled with worry in his eyes.

"I am...you can go; I'll be fine." I murmured, turning my heels, and closing my eyes, praying he would leave.

I didn't hear the door shut, but my back was still facing there.

"I'm not leaving you, Annabeth. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever." Percy said to me, and I felt his hand caress my neck.

I turned around, my eyes burning, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, please don't cry, Wise Girl...I never wanted to hurt you." Percy turned me around, and wiped a stray tear.

"No! You don't understand, Percy!" I exclaimed pushing away from his grasp.

He looked hurt for a millisecond, but changed his expression.

"I do, I know you have cancer, and it hurts me everyday to know that you're...dying, Annabeth; I'm not going to let you go though."

"And _that exact thing_ hurts me the most!" I cried out, trying to stifle my sob that was going to come out in any moment.

The room was silent for a moment, and all we heard was the _drip drop_ of the rain.

"...What...?" Percy asked, confusion written all over his face.

"If all of this is true...if I have _cancer..._ and I'm going to die...you have to let me go, Percy." I said shakily, my throat closing up, burning.

"I'm not giving up on us, Annabeth...I love you." Percy spoke with so much meaning and passion in his voice, and I knew he truly meant it.

"I love you, too! But it's for the best if I let you go now, rather than if you let me go never, even after I'm gone." I sobbed, too in love to think straight.

"What are you saying?" Percy asked moving back, looking scared, knowing what my next words were going to be.

"If I love you...then I should let you go, Percy."

"No, no, no...please, Wise Girl."

" _I love you..._ but, I don't want to see you hurt when I leave." I bitterly laughed, moving closer to him, hugging him.

I took a whiff of his scent, smelling the ocean, and I knew I'll miss it.

"But I'm hurt now." Percy sadly whispered.

"Please don't be..."

"But I can't stop it."

"I love you so so much." I kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He said, his voice cracking.

I let go, and looked at him once more, and it took every bit of me to smile.

His eyes flickered to my lips, and I couldn't help but do the same, even though I was technically breaking up with him.

Percy kissed me softly, and I did the same.

Everything happened in a rush, and I couldn't think straight.

When my fingers touched his chest, I realized all I ever wanted was right there in front of me.

I'm in love with Percy.

And Percy is in love with me.

I know I have to let him go, and I knew to part away from the kiss, but it felt like nothing I ever felt before.

It had more of an exotic feeling to it, more passion, more love.

Surprisingly, Percy let go first, but started kissing my neck.

I took his face in my hands, and kissed his lips with every bit of love I had for him.

It started to get more intense, and I felt my legs feel weak.

Percy seemed to probably notice and picked me up bridal style, kissing me harder.

We hit wall from wall, and I groaned from how perfect everything was.

He set me down, and we ended up hitting a door.

I kissed him, part of me wanting to go farther, but the other part yelling me to stop, but without thinking about it, I made my decision.

We parted, our foreheads touching, and Percy and I both gasped for breath.

We both seemed to have an understanding of what we both wanted right now, and I swung open the door.

He shut it behind us, and kissed me again.

And what happens behind that door, stays behind that door.

Percy's P.O.V

I kissed Annabeth's lips, wanting more and more of her each step I took.

Even though my eyes were closed, I knew all my surrounding, and I was smiling like an idiot.

I ripped off the top half of suit, and collided back with Annabeth.

"Tell me whenever you want to stop." I whispered.

"Shut up, and just kiss me."

I smirked, running my hands through her hair.

Annabeth smiled appreciatively, and kissed right below my ear, causing me to groan.

We landed in bed, and I kissed all of her face, and she did the same.

I loved her so much, and it made me the happiest man alive to know that she did the same.

"I love you."

"I love _you_."

 **Okay...had to end it there, folks...it was going to be Rated M if I didn't stop. Someone wanted me to include a scene like this, and I told them that I was going to do a bit of it, and not really explain all of it so much..that would've been uncomfortable; it doesn't matter though, because I was trying to get into the mood by listening to Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. I got inspiration for this chapter though by watching this one scene from the _Vampire Diaries (_ I started to watch it like a month ago, and it is SUPER good) and Damon and Elena sort of did this. Not in the "I'm dying, let me go" type of way. Anyways, have you guys seen Out Of The Woods by Taylor? CUZ IT WAS FRIGGIN AMAZHANG. THE SYMBOLISM. I got so much inspiration from all these songs I listened to this week, and I'm going to make a playlist, and recommend it to you guys or something. Hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! OH, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AWESOMENESS95297! I KNOW I SAID THAT A LOT, BUT OH WELL! **


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm not dead you guys! No need to fret! A lot of things have been going on, and I am SO SORRY for not updating real soon...I planned on updating 2 days ago, but my power went off due to a blizzard...I had school for ONE DAY in a week, and I'm missing Monday and Tuesday, also...hopefully, that happens again. Remember that test I talked to you about a couple chapters back? About getting into TJ, one of the best high schools? Well, I didn't get in. I actually don't know what to feel, because I feel fine. Whatever happens, happens for a reason, right? So, I'm starting to be aware of how many people's birthdays are in January...HAHA, HAPPY HAPPY _HAPPY_ BIRTHDAY TO SCI-FI GIRL! I KNOW YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS ON THE 22ND, AND I PLANNED ON UPDATING ON THE 23RD JUST FOR A SMALL B-DAY PRESENT, BUT FRIGGIN MOTHER NATURE WASN'T SO KIND TO ME! HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT YEAR, GIRL!**

 **AC.K: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME! :)**

 **Sci-fi girl: ERMAGERD, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, AJ! AW, HAHA, THANK YOU! I FEEL SO VERY HONORED! HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD B-DAY! :)**

 **Seaweedgirl1117: Sorry for making you wait so long! But, thank you. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you like it!**

 **RachelBethTheFangirl: YES, MA'AM YOU INDEED DID READ IT CORRECTLY; PERCY AND ANNABETH DID THE FRICKLE FRACKLE XD**

 **A wise brain girl: Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **MCPRISSY: Haha, nobody expected it! Thanks, man! That means a lot! :)**

 **Guest: Haha, you shouldn't have done that! You're right, it isn't good! My advice is to listen to sad songs with sad stories; Say Something, Goodbye, Stay, Terrible Things, Memory, etc...these songs (and many more) actually gave me the idea to write this story!**

 **I am awesome: Thank you so much! Haha, you probably had one of a hella eulogy. Yeah, I was planning to do Percy's P.O.V here...hope you like this chapter, also! :)**

 **MEE: AWWW, THANK YOU SO SO _SO_ MUCH, MAN! THAT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! Haha, don't worry, you can get through this! Cool, I'm thirteen! **

**Cathyzhang04: Why, thank you very much! Yeah, I'm pretty sad about that, also...In a couple of chapters, this story will come to an end...I'm gonna miss it.**

 **Madison: I would let Annabeth live if I could (Jk!) but I can't. Sorry about that.**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Yeah, me neither. But, someone PMed me, asking me to write Percy and Annabeth doing it, basically pleading, and I didn't want to disappoint them, I guess.**

 **Col7615: Thank you so very much! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

 **Guest: Sorry for not updating sooner! Well, here's the new chapter, hope you like it!**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: You know, Michaela, I am so proud of you because of how strong you are, and how you basically accomplish and/or defeat everything that comes your way! I aspire to be like you, someday; You have a heart of pure gold and I was extremely lucky to meet you, and become friends with you, man...Thank you! Love you, Michaela! :)**

 **Smartgirlsan: Thank you so much! That means a lot to me, especially coming from you! Thank you! :)**

 **Awesomeness95297: Aw, haha, thanks! Really? AHH, I'm fangirling! You guys think it's good! Yes! I was not really sure whether or not people would like the chapter, and I'm so very glad that you guys do! Haha, thank you! I hope you have a good day/night/afternoon! XD**

 **ScorpioGirl20: Thank you! Yeah, even if I'm known for being evil, I'll miss Annabeth a bit...Thanks, again! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Theartnerd333: Yeah, hehe, that chapter was nowhere _near_ PG rated...THANK YOU SO MUCH, CHRISTINE! Love ya, sis. ;)**

 **TheOceanStar: Yeah, I was uncomfortable just by reading my draft, so I just changed it a bit. Haha! My Spanish teacher last year used to give me tests all the time, and talked in Spanish non-stop to me, but I liked her anyways. Haha, I'm evil! That's my case for _everything_ nowadays. Aw, sorry about that...but, just because Annabeth's dead doesn't mean that Percabeth's gone. Know what I mean? Thanks! Love ya, too! :)**

 **MAL0DaughterofChaos: Yeah, it's sadly coming to a close...I'm gonna miss this story.**

 **Kikipanda825: Yeah, I was getting uncomfortable reading it, and I'm pretty sure all of you guys were, too. YAS! I SAW IT ON THERE ALSO! SWIFTIES FOREVER, GIRL! YAS! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I'm just an evil fangirl, _not_ an evil author! (Well, I kinda am...but you get the point!)**

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up, my body sprawled on the bed.

I groggily looked around.

Was last night a dream?

Well, it didn't look like it, since I was in Annabeth's room.

Annabeth wasn't here, though.

"Annabeth?" I called out.

No reply.

I quickly got dressed, and left her room, trying to sneak back to my place, and not get noticed.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Mr. Fredrick and my mom were in the living room, both of their eyebrows raised.

I blushed heavily, looking like I mess.

"Um...nothing...I was just...yeah." I stuttered, not knowing what to do.

My mom smiled, looking amused by where this was going.

Mr. Fredrick looked plain confused, though.

"Excuse me?"

"I was just looking for Annabeth?" I questioned myself, not really lying.

"Percy, where were you last night?" My mom asked, looking as if she already knew the answer.

"N-nowhere. Just at a friends place?"

"Okay..."

There was some awkward silence, until my phone rang.

"Sorry, gotta take this! Bye!" I ran out the door, trying to get into my own apartment.

It was Annabeth.

I answered quickly, not knowing what to say.

We broke up, and then...

stuff happened, and she knows she has cancer.

A pretty eventful night, if you asked me.

"Hello?"

"Um...Mr. Jackson, come to the hospital right now; I have news." Mr. Apollo's voice rang, making me confused.

"What...? What happened?"

"I can't explain right now. Just come."

With that, I hung up, and ran out the door into my car.

Annabeth's P.O.V (EARLIER TIME)

Waking up, I knew what to do.

I had my whole planned figured out, knowing it was a long shot, but I had to go through with it.

I _had_ to.

I turned around, seeing Percy's beautiful face, sleeping.

He was drooling, and one of his arms were wrapped around me.

"Thank you, Percy." I whispered, kissing his nose, before creeping out of bed.

I managed to get ready without waking up Seaweed Brain, and with one last look at him, I left.

I drove to the hospital, asking for Dr. Apollo.

"Right this way, ma'am." One of the nurses told me sweetly, leading the way to his office.

I knocked door, and it quickly swung open.

Dr. Apollo looked surprised, his mouth wide open.

"A-Annabeth?"

"May I come in?" I asked, not breaking our gaze.

"Yeah, yes...come in, Ms. Chase." He opened his door wider, allowing me to walk into his place.

Without much thought, I sat down, and waited for him to do the same.

The silence was deafening, so I decided to break it.

"So, I have cancer."

"Yes...you do."

"Can I actually run some tests, and see papers to _know_ I have cancer? I may not be a doctor, but I _am_ smart enough to know that it's illegal for doctors to hide something as important as this from their patients, and tell their _friends,_ wanting it to be kept a secret. Doctors are supposed to help their patients to the best of their ability." I stated, trying to keep calm.

He raised his brow, walking to a closet with files.

He found the one he needed, and my name was written on it.

"Here; this will explain everything."

I took it, hesitating to read it.

Once I did, my heart broke.

 _Patient: Annabeth Chase_

 _Age: 16_

 _Has Leukemia, Stage 4._

There were many written reports, with graphs and statistics debating how long I was going to live.

"Dr. Ugliano took care of you when you fainted, if I am correct; After he left, I decided to do some testing, and I found out that you had Leukemia, Stage 4. I remember passing you and your... _friend,_ while you were in that laughing gas state. He looked with you with something I've never seen before, and you two were filled with so much promise. I couldn't bear to watch another Romeo and Juliet incident, and so I hid it from you, telling him to cherish all the time he had with you before it was too late. I know I could go to jail, but I wanted you to live your life to the fullest, even though it was short. And I am not sorry, Ms. Chase." My eyes watered, speechless.

But I knew what I had to say.

It was part of my plan, wasn't it?

"Thank you, Dr. Apollo...Although, before I go, may you please just grant me one more wish?" I asked.

"Whatever you want, Ms. Chase." He smiled.

TIME SKIP

Percy's P.O.V

I ran to the hospital, and bumped into Thalia along the way.

"Did Dr. Apollo call you?" She frantically asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I quickly told her, running into his office.

Opening his door, I saw Annabeth, smiling at me nervously,, looking like she was hiding something.

"Um...what's going on?" Thalia asked, looking at Annabeth questionably.

"I have some news to tell the two of you guys, please do sit down." He nervously acted.

I pulled up a seat next to Annabeth, taking her hand in mine.

She turned around smiling at me, and I did the same.

"It actually turns out Annabeth has _more time_ then expected. It was all wrong, and Ms. Chase has at least 4 more months to live." Dr. Apollo looked at both me and Thalia brightly, nodding his head.

I felt like I just won a million dollars.

I smiled widely, looking at Annabeth.

"This is happening. This is actually happening." I hugged my Wise Girl, kissing her cheek.

She laughed lightly, returning the hug.

"Yep."

Thalia smiled and joined into our hug.

Dr. Apollo smiled sadly at all of us, but I was too happy to ask him what was wrong.

With a thank you to Dr. Apollo, Annabeth, Thalia, and I walked out celebrating.

"This is the greatest day of my life, Annabeth." Thalia punched her in the arm, smiling.

"Wow, I feel the love, Thalia." She laughed.

"Oh, Percy gave you much of that last night, didn't he?" Thalia smirked.

Annabeth and I were wide eyed, our mouths hanging open.

"Gosh, I was just joking...but I guess I was right." Thalia shrugged, turning her leaves, and left.

It was just the two of us, now.

Me and Annabeth.

There was silence for a few seconds, until I asked her what was wrong.

She wouldn't meet my eyes, looking in all different directions.

"I'm fine, Percy...I swear. I'm just trying to make up a way to get back together with you?" Wise Girl smiled hopefully, making me laugh.

"You're never going to get rid of me, Chase; get used to it."

I kissed her softly, not being able to get rid of my smile.

"I'm just glad you have more time, Annabeth." I whispered.

"...I'm glad too, Percy."

 **Ooh, so...I just felt like I was being a little too nice to you guys, because I wasn't evil for practically 3 weeks or something...Since, you know, I didn't update or anything...Anyways, Annabeth lied to her friends! Now they believe she has more time to live! Hehe, I have _a lot_ more stored for you guys, don't worry! I watched like all these sad movies, which gave me ideas for this story, so you guys should be very thankful! I've got to go now though, so thank you for reading! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SCI-FI GIRL! And please leave a comment below, I guess! Thanks, and bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**You guys..I just don't really know how I can express how thankful I am to know that you guys love this story. It means the absolute _world_ to me, and I just want you guys to know that. So, you might be noticing that I updated early, right? Yeah, I did! You know, I know I'm an evil author and all, but I just want to warn you guys: This is a _really_ emotional chapter...you guys aren't going to like the ending...and you may need some tissues...anyways, before I spoil anything for you, let me thank those of you who reviewed.**

 **I am awesome: Haha, of course I'm evil! Aw, haha, thank you! It's such an honor for me just to have me and Uncle Rick in the same sentence, let alone you saying what you said! So, thank you! That's true..When I published my first story on Fanfic, I used to update _every day,_ but with this story, I just want to take my sweet time writing it...That's true, but Percy's too dumb to realize that, so...Haha, I'm being mean to Percy, aren't I? Oh, well. THANK YOU! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SUPER SAD CHAPPIE! **

**Mystery gurl 21: First off, let me just apologize for reminding you of your ex in chapter 13. Sorry about that...Aw, I'm so glad you loved this story! That means so much to me...well, actually, it isn't illegal to lie about having more time than expected. It's just bad to lie.**

 **Awesome Chocolate: Oh my God, _thank you so much!_ What you said was so sweet, and I can't help but fangirl! _Thank you!_**

 **Greekly Chic Chick: Thanks so much! Be warned, this chapter is very emotional. Enjoy!**

 **Kikipanda825: Aw, really? Are you feeling any better? You can always PM me, if you feel like; I wouldn't mind. I know I'm an evil author, but I can have sweet moments.**

 **IamCrystalClear: Haha, this review made my day, man! Yep, yep, I SURVIVED! Hahaha, no need of repaying me...I have a much too sad chapter, and I guess if you like it, that's payment enough.**

 **TheOceanStar: Yeah, she lied to them, but it's going to end up really badly once Percy and Annabeth find out...I love twists! They're like my thing, along with cliffhangers...I still haven't decided the ending for this story, whether it'll be happy or not. Maybe in 3 chapters, since I was planning on that, but it might be 4, now thinking about it...I don't know for sure, yet. Aw, thank you! I hope you have an extraordinary day/night, also! Love ya, too!**

 **Sci-fi girl: No problem! I just love to make people happy! (And sad, too...you know, with the story and all). Haha, oops? Annabeth's not getting any treatment, she's just going to die, but she lied to Percy and Thalia so they _think_ she has more time...It's a surprise!**

 **Luke'sSister: Really? Ooh, when is it? I wanna congratulate him a happy birthday! :)**

 **Clo7615: Annabeth doesn't have more time, she was lying to Percy and Annabeth...sorry for confusing you. This chapter is going to be sad, so get ready! Enjoy!**

 **Awesomeness95297: Annabeth's lying because...well, you'll figure that out soon enough because of this chapter...haha, sorry!**

 **Smartgirlsan: Aw, thank you so very much! That means a lot to me, as you probably may already know...haha, I'm so glad you liked it! Again, thank you so very much! I hope you like this chappie! :)**

 **Team Aurora: AWWW, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! This is so sweet! Thank you! :)**

 **Jjboy500: YAS! YOU'RE _BACK..._ But, before I start being happy with the fact that you're back, I need to interrogate you first. _Where have you been young man? Why were you gone for so long?_ Man, I was starting to think that I offended you or something, and you left...Oh, well. BUT, YOU'RE BACK, SO...YASSSSSSS! XD**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Nope, she didn't start Chemo...YEP! YOU ARE CORRECT, MY FRIEND! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Cathyzhang04: Haha, I'm _really_ sorry! But, this chapter is going to be really sad, so get ready.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm just a really sad fanfic author...I never knew I could feel...I don't own _anything. *silently weeps*_**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Two weeks have passed, and though I felt worse as the days have gone on, I faked a smile for my dad.

And for Thalia.

And for Percy.

Whenever I stood up, I felt like fainting because I was lightheaded, or I would always cough, I had the worst colds, and I just felt weak, overall.

Percy and Thalia have been the best of friends, making me have the best times of my life, taking me to museums and amusement parks.

I'm going to miss them.

Although, I feel bad for lying to them, too.

They're going to find out soon enough, and who knows how they'll react?

Right now, I was alone in my room, just staring at my reflection in the mirror.

I seemed to look different, paler, a bit skinnier, I guess.

Percy and his mom left to go to Montauk Beach for vacation, and though Percy didn't feel like leaving me, I wanted him to.

Thalia was still here, not making me feel as lonely, but it scared me, because I knew she was smart.

After all, we were best friends.

There was a knock on my door, and I knew it was her.

"Come in." I told her, and she entered my room.

"Hey, Annabeth. How's it going?" She jumped onto my bed, chilling.

"Great, how are you?" I cough, crossing my arms, turning towards her.

"Fine...is something wrong?" Thalia asked, her eyes narrowing.

"What are you talking about?" I scoffed, hoping she wouldn't notice I was lying right to her face.

"You know what I'm talking about, Annabeth...we've been friends for _years,_ now...I know when my best friend is lying to me." She stated, sitting up.

I let out a little gasp, surprised.

Oh God, she knows.

 _She knows._

"I swear, Thalia...I...I.." For the first time, I was at a lost for words.

My heart started to beat out of my chest, and my hands got all sweaty.

What was I supposed to tell her?

Yeah, Thals, I completely lied to you for two weeks, and hope that you didn't notice that I was, until I was seconds from _dying._

"I figured it out last week, when Percy left. You looked heartbroken when he said that he was ecstatic that you guys could spend more time together, after his trip. Annabeth, we're best friends, I'm not Kelp Head. I also know your reason...why you didn't tell us the truth." Thalia's eyes were a bit watery, and I was on edge.

I felt like crying on her shoulder, like I've done many times before.

She stood up, and walked towards me when I didn't say anything.

"Even though I know why you lied...I still think that what you're doing is one of the most _idiotic things you have ever_ done _,_ Annabeth."

I broke down, crying, but started to explain myself.

"I didn't want you guys to worry...I though...I thought maybe if I knew you guys thought I was getting better, than maybe you can live life happily, not so depressed."

Thalia hugged me, which she rarely ever does, and didn't let go for a long time.

"I'm so sorry, Thals." I sobbed into her shoulder, letting everything out.

"Don't cry, Annie, alright? Or then you're going to make me cry." She laughed, but it quietly turned to cries.

"I just want you to know that I don't support _any_ of this...but we're best friends, and so I _can't_ be angry with you."

I laughed, and we both let go, walking over to the edge of my bed, just sitting there.

"Thalia...I'm scared." I whispered, letting out my biggest fear.

"Of what? Death?"

I slowly nodded, not being able to look her in the eye.

Why was I so weak?

I'm dying, and I'm afraid of death.

I didn't want to leave Thalia and Percy...

Oh, Percy...I'm so sorry.

"Remember that time you told me you didn't know how to ride a bike?", I nodded in remembrance, "Well, we were 7, and I took my bike to the park, and we went together...I held on as you rode, and I remember how you kept saying 'Don't let go. I'm not ready.'. I kept telling you that I won't let you go until I did, and you never noticed...you weren't afraid anymore, Annabeth. You rode that bike like a _champion."_ Thalia took one of my hands, forcing me to look her in the eyes as she told me that story.

I laughed, and she smiled along with me.

"Death is just like that, too. No one's _ever_ ready for death, but they are, all the same."

"How am I going to get ready, though?I don't know how to...I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye, yet." I let a few tears roll down my cheeks, as Thalia comforted me.

"I've come to learn that...everything happens for a reason, and that maybe just because you aren't ready to say goodbye, doesn't actually mean that you _aren't ready..._ like our biking memory." She managed a smile, her electrifying blue eyes bright with tears.

"Since when did you, my best friend in the _whole entire world,_ become all philosophical-like?" I joked, wiping away some tears, smiling a bit.

"Since forever. Now, I'm done with all of this gooey-emotional stuff, alright? I just have one thing to ask you, though...what about Percy?"

My heart stopped, and I didn't know what to say.

I love Percy with every single thing I have in me, but I don't want him to know that I was dying soon.

And he might not even to make it there to say a goodbye, since he's in vacation with his mom.

"I don't know..." I helplessly told her.

"This might have been the first time I heard you utter those words in my life, Annabeth." Thalia gasped, playing around with me.

"Oh, shut up." I muttered, trying to contain my smile.

"Okay, okay...enough with the jokes...onto the Percy topic."

"It's just that...I don't know _how_ to tell Percy, you know? I love him, and I can't even imagine the pain once I tell him that I've been lying to him...I just want him to be _happy_ in his vacation; we already talk on the phone every night before we go to bed, and each morning...I don't want him to hurt." I shrugged, fiddling with my fingers, trying to choke back a sob.

"So, you're not going to tell him?"

"Yeah...I know, you're probably going to think I'm a coward...but, I can't confront him."

"Then don't confront him...but he's going to find out sooner or later."

"I know that, but..."

"You don't know, do you? Listen, Annabeth, you're dying soon... _very soon..._ and we both know that Percy still might be on that beach, delighted to think that he has the girl for a longer time, and you're dead, and he doesn't know that...and when he comes back home...I sure as hell don't know what to tell him...you need to do something. Maybe you don't need to call him, and hit him with the news...but you need to give him something, at least..."

"You're right, Thalia...thank you."

I needed to tell him, no matter how it's going to go down.

 _I need to._

"Aren't I _always_ right, Chase? Now, I'm going to leave you alone to figure everything else out...I'll come back soon." With that, she left my room, and I heard the door shut.

It was already 7, and I paced my room, not knowing what to do...

Until I did.

"A letter...I can give Percy a goodbye letter."

I sat on my chair, staring at a picture of me, Percy, and Thalia all looking like smiling idiots, having the best times of our lives in that amusement park. I softly smiled, touching that picture, remembering that beautiful day.

But I shook myself into reality soon enough, and started writing my letter.

 _TIME SKIP_

It was 9 p.m. and I finally finished my letter for Percy.

I looked outside, a million of thoughts running through my brain.

 _Is Percy ever going to read it?_

 _I hope he knows how much I love him._

 _What is he doing right now, is he happy?_

I smiled to myself, knowing that he was.

My phone started ringing, and I took it, taking deep breaths, because I knew it was Percy.

"Hello?" I softly said, my eyes watering.

I couldn't help myself.

"Hey, Annabeth! You can't _imagine_ how much I've been thinking about you." His voice jolted me, making me sigh in content.

"Percy...I need to tell you something." I told him, I wasn't sure what I was doing, but my mouth decided to speak for itself.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Percy sounded worried, and I could imagine how his eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

"No, I'm not...I'm dying." I cried.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Annabeth...I know that, but Dr. Apollo said that you have a couple more months to live." He softly said, trying to comfort me.

"That was a lie, Percy...I'm so sorry." I sobbed, not being able to contain it anymore.

"What are you talking about, Wise Girl? You're joking, right? _Please tell me you're joking."_ His voice cracked, and I knew he knew that this wasn't a joke.

"I told Dr. Apollo to lie to you and Thalia...I didn't want you guys to be worried all the time, I needed you to be happy."

"I'm _not happy,_ Annabeth...I could've stayed with you...I'm coming home right now-"

"Don't. Please, Percy...I'm sorry. I just need you to promise me one thing..."

"No, no, no...I can't be saying goodbye over a _phone call,_ Annabeth. Please, stop scaring me..." I heard sobs through the phone, and scuttling around.

"I love you so much, Seaweed Brain…and I want to thank you for everything…but please promise me that once I'm… _gone,_ you're going to move on…you're going to grow up, forget about me, and find someone else...they're going to be beautiful, sweet, kind, and funny. And that someone will be the love of your life, and you're going to be happy…you're going to have children, and stay with them even through the rough days…you're going to grow old with whoever the love of your life might be, and you're going to love her with everything you have in you, just like you've done for me."

"No, Annabeth… _you're the love of my life…I love you._ I'm not going to let you go." He cried.

I heard the engine running, and I knew he planned on coming back to me.

 _For me._

I started to get dizzy, but I didn't want to sit down, I was too focused on talking to Percy.

Tears fell from my eyes, and I tried to swallow down that big, hot lump in my throat.

"You'll have to let me go sooner or later, Percy…but if you don't want to let go…don't let go of the love we have. Don't forget about everything we've been through…don't let go of the fact that I love you…hold onto that, never let that go...but let _me_ go."

I couldn't take anything in.

Everything started spinning, and I couldn't focus anymore.

My whole body shaking, and I couldn't understand anything that Percy was saying, I started to cough, each cough getting deeper and deeper, hurting more and more.

It took me a while to realize that I was coughing up blood.

I was dying.

"Annabeth? _Please, talk to me."_

I started to vomit blood all over my bedroom, and I fell down, not knowing what was up or down, real or not.

"Annabeth, I love you-"

Everything went black.

 **I warned you guys. So, some of you might be totally fine, and others may be sobbing their eyes out. I'm sorry either way...while I was writing this chapter, I really didn't know how I was going to react. I'm an evil fanfic writer but, I cried. Yes, I finally admitted it, but I cried writing this. I'm going to miss this story...but this isn't the end, you guys. We still have a couple more chapters left, and I am going to try to make them the best last chapters that ever _existed..._ alright, maybe not that, but you get the point. Anyways, I've got to go and get more tissues...Bye? Please comments, and share your thoughts with me, if you haven't already..Okay, for sure now this time, goodbye, everyone.**


	31. Chapter 31

**You guys...every single one of you here, and legit beyond amazing. I got 34 reviews for my last chapter, and then 30 other reviews from new guests! Like, what even? I went on fanfic to read what you guys wrote for me (during class, but the teacher didn't mind) and I see like 60 new reviews, and I kid you not, I fell on the floor, trying to calm myself down...thank you for making me make a fool out of myself; it means a lot...okay, besides that...some of you guys thought that last chapter was the scene where Annabeth died...I decided that I didn't want to be too evil, so she's not dead yet...I almost forgot to tell you guys! I'm trying to decide something, and I need your help. I'll explain at the bottom of the author's note, alright? Okay, so before the story starts, let me thank all of you guys who took the time to review!**

 **Lavender5687: Really? Spain?! That's so cool! Hahaha, dude, THANK YOU! You're so sweet man! I tried to keep warning people, but there's no point to after a while...hehe, I'm really sorry, but...after this chapter, Annabeth's gone?**

 **A.p: Okay, okay...I guess I'll be nice and do that... :P**

 **Guest: Oh, man...I'm super sorry for the long wait! I really hope you like this chapter, though!**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Aw, I'm super sorry! You know, I decided Annabeth's not going to die in the last chapter...Percy still has a chance to say goodbye to her! See, I'm not super bad, aren't I?**

 **TheOceanStar: Oh, Stella...I'm really sorry about that...this story was a very emotional rollercoaster, and I'm a bit sad it's ending, too...but I have a surprise that I'll get more into in the bottom of the author's note.**

 **MCPRISSY: You don't have to apologize! I'm happy that you're reading my story in the first place! Thank you so much...You know, I just feel super bad about how Annabeth's going to die...I thought that I was fine if I wrote her death scene, but it took so much out of me...I'm so bad at being evil.**

 **Cassie-Chase: Hi! Aw, haha, thank you so much! Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **XniX: Aw, thank you! I know, I'm evil...hehe...**

 **Avery Hall: I'm sorry...I can't make any promises...**

 **Sci-fi girl: Sorry for the long wait! Yeah, the whole evil act thing is wearing off a bit...it took everything in me just to write herdeath scene...**

 **BookNerd101010101: Aw, this review seriously made my day! Thank you so very much! Haha, I'm super evil, making everyone cry and stuff...sorry about that!**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Oh my God, Michaela...you do not even know how worried I am for you. You are one of my best friends, and I just want to say thank you for everything. Every single thing. You don't deserve anything that's happening to you, and I am just so grateful to say that we're friends. Thank you. I love you so much.**

 **A hunter of artemis here: HAHAHA, I'm sorry...but I can't have 'a murderer' on my resume...an evil author is what I only want. XD**

 **Greekly Chic Chick: Hahaha, sorry! But I did warn you about what's going to happen, in all fairness.**

 **Lauren Hoffman: I'm really sorry! I can't make Annabeth have some miracle...it truly hurt me just to write the last two chapters...I'm so sorry.**

 **Captain green flash: Hey! Ahh, I'm really happy that you love this story, but really sad that you cried. Sorry! Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! : )**

 **Kikipanda825: Are you feeling any better? Hopefully, you are! Yeah, everyone's sad that Annabeth's dying...even I am, to be honest with you.**

 **Annabethisthebae: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

 **Theartnerd333: Oh my gosh, Chrsitine...I just want to thank you so so so so SO much...you're a beautiful person in and out, you're hilarious, and just good to talk to, overall. All those hugs helped, even if it was an internet hug. There was too much pain when I made Annabeth die, so she's actually not dead yet. Thank you so much, sis. You're the best. : ' )**

 **Seaweedgirl1117: I'm so glad you liked it! Even if was such an emotional chapter! Thank you so much...I hope you like this chappie!**

 **Smartgirlsan: It was super hard to write the last chapter, and it's really a good feeling to know that people liked it. Thank you so much!**

 **I am awesome: I'm so glad that you liked it...it was so hard to write it...actually, Annabeth isn't dead yet, but she is going to be soon...thank you, again.**

 **Guest: Sorry about that! But, if it helps, I was crying, too! (While writing it).**

 **Ms. Fitzgerald: First off, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAYING THAT! That means a lot, saying that I'm one of the bestwriters in this sight...secondly, don't we all just wanna hug Percy? He's awesome! Finally, I'm sorry for making you all sad; I'm just too evil for my own good, sometimes.**

 **Matakiller: Yeah, I am a bit evil, aren't I? Aw, thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **IamCrystalClear: I'm sorry, man...I just finished making this chapter...Annabeth's gone. I'm sorry.**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you! Gosh, I'm so flattered! XD**

 **Awesome Chocolate: Wow, man...this review surprised me. You sound so calm, and I just want you to thank you so much. Almost all these reviewers were emotional which made me emotional, but yours were so sweet, and I want to thank you for that. So, thank you.**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Yeah, it really was...**

 **Tovelevin: I'm super sorry, man...I'm really glad you liked the chapter, though? Hehe, yeah...sorry to say this, but there's no chance for Annabeth...Sorry.**

 **Clo7615: Aw, thank you so very much! I hope you like this chapter, also! 3**

 **LibbySlaysTheUniverse: Haha, sorry about the sad parts! Which, thinking about it, was basically everything...oops?**

 **C123002: Sorry for the long wait! Yeah, I'm pretty evil for that, aren't I? I'm not ready to let go of Annabeth, too...even if I'm killing her.**

 **Cathyzhang04: I'm sorry for making you cry...I cried, too.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm an evil fanfiction author...I'm not an actual author, yet.**

Percy's P.O.V

"Great news, Percy! I knew how much time you wanted to spend time with Annabeth, so we're leaving tomorrow morning!" My mom said cheerfully, smiling broadly.

She loves Annabeth.

Almost as much as I do, actually.

I broke into a grin, wrapping my arms around her, greeting her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I exclaimed.

I set her down after that, running towards our cabin to call Annabeth about the good news.

She'll love it!

For a bit over a week now, me and my mom went to Montauk Beach for a vacation, trying to get away from everything.

I loved it here, but the only thing I didn't like about the whole thing, was not getting to see my Wise Girl.

Sure, we talked each night before we went to bed, and every morning we woke up, but I still couldn't see her beautiful face.

I love Annabeth, and I had the best time, knowing that she was alright, and had more time.

She can beat the cancer.

 _There's a chance she can; I know she can._

I walked into my cabin, grabbed my phone, and called Wise Girl, trying to wipe off my stupid smile.

It rang once until she answered it.

"Hello?" She whispered.

Maybe she was tired, even if it was 9.

"Hey, Annabeth! You can't _imagine_ how much I've been thinking about you." I blurted out.

"Percy...I need to tell you something."

"What is it? Are you okay?" I said worriedly, my heart beating faster than usual.

"No, I'm not...I'm dying." Annabeth cried.

What?

No, that can't be possible, she's supposed to be alright.

This isn't true.

"Annabeth...I know that, but Dr. Apollo said that that you have a couple more months to live." I replied softly, trying to comfort her.

She's not dying.

"That was a lie, Percy...I'm so sorry." She sobbed uncontrollably.

No, no, no.

 _Annabeth's_ lying, not Dr. Apollo.

This can't be happening.

"What are you talking about, Wise Girl? You're joking, right? _Please tell me you're joking."_ I begged, my voice cracking.

I was near tears, and although I felt like she was speaking the truth, I didn't want to admit it to myself.

"I told Dr. Apollo to lie to you and Thalia...I didn't want you guys to be worried all the time, I needed you to be happy."

I let a few tears fall, letting the fact enter that she was dying, and there was a probable chance I won't even make it to see her one last time.

"I'm _not happy,_ Annabeth...I could've stayed with you...I'm coming home right now-"

"Don't. Please, Percy...I'm sorry. I just need you to promise me one thing..." She let it trail off, and by then, we were both crying.

"No, no, no...I can't be saying goodbye over a _phone call,_ Annabeth. Please, stop scaring me..." I got my keys, grabbing my mom's hand, and running to the car.

It was raining hard, and I couldn't see anything through the darkness.

"I love you so much, Seaweed Brain...and I want to thank you for everything...but please promise me that once I'm... _gone,_ you're going to move on...you're going to grow up, forget about me, and find someone else...they're going to be beautiful, sweet, kind, and funny. And that someone will be the love of your life, and you're going to be happy...you're going to have children, and stay with them even through the rough days...you're going to grow old with whoever the love of your life might be, and you're going to love her with everything you have in you, just like you've done for me."

"No, Annabeth... _you're the love of my life...I love you._ I'm not going to let you go." I cried, trying to contain it all.

It didn't work, though.

I started to drive with a lot of speed, just trying to reach her.

My mom knew that I wasn't okay, and I needed time alone, so she stayed quiet, sitting in the passenger seat.

It was quiet for a moment on the other side, and I was scared that she died.

"No, no, no." I mumbled, swerving some other cars.

"You'll have to let me go sooner or later, Percy...but if you don't want to let go...don't let go of the love we have. Don't forget about everything we've been through...don't let go of the fact that I love you...hold onto that, never let that go...but let _me_ go." She whispered comfortingly.

I heard coughing, and heard her vomiting.

"Annabeth? _Please, talk to me."_

She was dying.

She _can't_ be dying.

"Annabeth, I love you. _I love you."_

There was no reply, and I feared the worst.

"Listen, Annabeth, you _cannot die on me..._ I'm not ready to let go of you because I love you...I just need to see you and say goodbye. _Please, you can fight it."_ I cried, yelling over the phone.

There was still no reply.

"Percy...it's going to be alright...we can make it." My mom whispered, crying herself.

"We _have to_ make it. I need to see her one last time."

Thalia's P.O.V

Leaving Starbucks, I barged into Annabeth's open door, running a bit late.

"Sorry for coming so late, Annie." I yelled, walking to her bedroom door.

It was 10:30, and I hit my head for being so late.

Stupid people, _they_ made me late.

I was supposed to come hours ago, but I don't think she minded, so...

It doesn't matter.

"Hello? Can I come in?" I asked, knocking her door.

No reply.

Weird.

Is she sleeping, or...?

"Annabeth? You there?" I yelled.

Still no reply.

I barged into her bedroom, seeing a mess.

The first thing I saw was blood all over Annabeth's whole room, then Annabeth herself.

She was unconscious, lying on the ground, blood all over her, also.

"No, no, no." I cried.

I bent down, trying to shake her awake.

"Annabeth? Speak to me! You _aren't dying on me."_ I yelled, tears streaming down my face

.

Her eyes were open, looking as if she was seeing something miles away, and I started to freak out.

" _Hold on."_ I whispered, grabbing the phone near her.

I dialed in the numbers 9-1-1, and they immediately responded.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My friend...she''s unconscious. _Please help."_ I frantically told the speaker, trying to calm down.

"Alright. Where are you?"

I quickly told her the address, and she told us there were people coming to help.

"Does she have something that we need to know about?"

"Um...she has stage 4 leukemia...it looks like she coughed up blood."

"Oh, sweetie...is she breathing?" I put my hand over her mouth.

My heart dropped.

"Oh my God, oh my God...she isn't breathing."

"Check her pulse, alright?" She asked, trying to comfort me.

I took 2 fingers, and tried to see if she had a pulse.

"Yes, she has a pulse." I sighed in relief as tears streamed down my face.

I smiled, knowing that she still had a chance to fight.

"Okay, I got to go now, they're coming _right this minute,_ sweetie. She's gonna make it." The dispatcher told me earnestly.

I hung up on her, cradling Annabeth.

" _You're going to get through this."_

Seconds later, the ambulance took Annabeth, trying to keep her alive.

" _Go, go, go..._ this girl isn't going to be alive if we don't get there soon."

Percy's P.O.V

I ran to the emergency room, my mind running wild as I looked at all the ambulance cars, and doctors and patients.

"Where's Annabeth Chase?" I asked the nurse at the front desk, my eyes red and puffy.

"Are you related to her? Brother, cousin..?" She asked.

"No, but _tell me_ her room." I said, my voice deadly calm.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, sir." She smiled sweetly,

" _Please-"_

"He's with me." I turned around to see Thalia, her eyes swelled, but looking as confident as ever.

Without a reply from the nurse, I ran to Thalia, asking her about Annabeth.

"She was unconscious, blood everywhere..."

"Is she alright now?"

"The doctors told me they're doing everything they can to save her, but the chances are slim...the problem is is that they don't know why she's unconscious still." Thalia murmured, walking through the hallways, trying to get to Wise Girl's room.

"It's the room to the left. I'm going to go...you need some alone time with her." Thalia said, slowly walking off.

I stopped at my tracks when I saw all the wires on Annabeth's body.

She was breathing shallow breaths, and the heart monitor was beeping slowly.

"I couldn't get to say goodbye...I can't even say goodbye to my girlfriend." I cried.

I slowly made my way into the room, sitting down beside her.

"Wise Girl...I drove for miles just to see you again...please talk to me. You're stronger than anyone I know, and you can beat the cancer, and stay with me. _Please, stay with me._ I love you more than words can explain...I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

I took her cold hands, and prayed to God that she'll be alright.

"Please...I'd do anything in the world just to talk to you again...even if it is the last conversation we had..." I sobbed silently, letting my last sentence trail off.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain...you're here." I heard her voice say.

I looked up, only to see Annabeth smiling, her lips parched, and her voice croaky.

"Annabeth...Oh, God..."

I didn't know what to say.

It was the best feeling in the world to know that my prayers were answered.

"Loss for words, huh, Seaweed Brain?"

"You lied to me." I blurted out, not wanting those words be my last words to her.

"Percy...I'd apologize, but I'm too proud to now, since I'm lying on my deathbed and such." She lightly smiled, removing a strand of hair from my face.

"Don't say that, Annabeth; _You're going to fight this."_

"You know how long I've been fighting, Percy? For months now...it's time for me to lose the fight...we all do it sooner or later."

"You can't leave me." I sounded selfish, but I didn't care.

"Oh, Percy...even if I'm gone, it doesn't mean I'll still be watching over you...you gave me the best year of my whole entire life, and it means the world to me that you care so much." It looked as if saying that sentence took everything out of her, so I decided to do the talking, and just let her rest.

"Of course I care, Annabeth...I _love you..._ I'm never going to love someone as much as I love you."

She smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain...do you believe in Elysium?" Wise Girl suddenly asked, pondering about the question.

"You mean the Greek Mythology stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah...if you died a good person, you have a chance at starting over again, becoming a new person."

"Okay..." I nodded, a bit confused.

"If it was real, then maybe you'll see me again." She squeezed my hand, laughing.

"Then I hope it's real."

The heart monitor was beating slower and slower, and I knew she was trying to fake a smile for me.

"Please don't go, yet...please stay with me a while longer."

"I'm not going anywhere, Seaweed Brain." She caressed my face, looking at me with love.

"Hey, hey, stay up...you can do this." I softly said, touching her face.

Annabeth had a ghost of a smile, closing her eyes as I cupped my hand in her beautiful face.

"I'm up, Jackson...everything is going to be all right; don't worry."

"Nothing's going to be alright if you're not here with me." I spoke, a tear streaming down my face.

"Oh, Percy...don't cry...if you cry, then I will..." I chuckled, wiping my tear away, along with hers.

"You're the most gorgeous girl on earth...you're smart, sarcastic, hilarious...you can't go."

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain...but, I have to...It's a good thing that I'm seeing you one last time."

Her voice was getting too low, and the beeps were getting too slow.

I stood up, Annabeth's hand still in mine, and I looked down at her, taking every bit of detail in her face.

From her curly blond hair, calculated gray eyes, small pink lips.

"I promise to never stop loving you, Annabeth."

She smiled, as I leaned in, and kissed her forehead.

I allowed my lips to linger there for a long time.

I felt her squeeze my hand, and I smiled.

"Remember that I will always love you so much, Percy Jackson...I love you."

I heard her sigh, and I knew it was her final breath.

The heart monitor let out a long sound.

Her heart stopped beating.

Annabeth Chase, the love of my life, died.

 **...I don't know what to tell you guys. I don't want to apologize because I planned this whole story during the end of Starting Over, my other story. It was hard for me to write this chapter, too...So, I'll just thank you guys, alright? For every single thing you've done for me...You know, today actually marks the day of publishing my very first story exactly a year ago. I remember how scared I was publishing my very first story onto this site; writing on here startedout as a hobby, and I started to make friends through here, actually...but the more I wrote, the more I loved it...thank you so so much you guys. I'm actually sad that this story is coming to an end, too...but, I have a decision for you guys to make. I started thinking about how much I love this story, and that I never wanted it to end...then I realized: I can make a sequel. So, do you want it? Do you like the idea? If you guys do, just tell me so, alright? I can also make a poll thing, if you guys would like. Okay, this author's note was long wasn't it? Until next time, my friends! Review and all that good stuff!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, you guys! I know, I've been out for a while and I'm sorry for that...and I'm also sorry for this chapter. Yeah, I wrote it on the bus, and I'm just reading over it now...I mean, it's not horrible, but I don't think it's so awesome. Anyways, a lot of you guys don't want a sequel to this story, and I get why...It should end with this story. I'm just going to write a 'couple years later' chapter, and the pain will all be over...**

 **MCPRISSY: Whoever said he was going to live a happy life? Just kidding, I'm not that evil...but, yeah, don't worry. There is not gonna be a sequel.**

 **Awesomegirl390: Hey! Yeah, sadly, Annabeth dies...she died last chapter. Sorry.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I've been thinking that, also...thank you!**

 **Cassie: I'm sorry...more people don't want a sequel than people who do...**

 **Lavender5687: Yeah, it's been decided that the story will end in the next chapter...there's not gonna be a sequel. But I'm so glad you like this story! Ooh, this is hard...Alright, I recommend 'High School?'. That was the very first story I wrote on this site. Granted, it's not my best work...The only reason I chose it was because I gave up on 'Another Cinderella Story', and you really can't read 'Starting Over' if you haven't read 'High School?'. Hope you enjoy the story, though!**

 **Swiftieemily: Hahaha, yes! A fellow Swiftie! I'm super duper sorry that there isn't a sequel, but a lot of people felt like it should end where it is, and I frankly agree...I don't want to stretch it out, you know what I mean?**

 **MAL-DaughterOfChaos: Don't worry, it's not over...It'll be over in the next chapter, though. Sorry.**

 **Greekly Chic Chick: Don't worry, tears won't stream down your face for much longer...because there isn't going to be another story. I'm sorry, but majority rules, I guess?**

 **Percabeth4life: Aww, hahaha...thank you so much!**

 **Annabeth113: I'm sorry. I truly am. There isn't going to be a sequel...Only a couple of you guys want a sequel, but almost everybody else doesn't want one...sorry.**

 **Guest: Your review literally made my day. I even screenshotted it. Haha, I guess I love you, too? Even though you hate me and love me at the same time? HAHA, THIS IS TOO FUNNY.**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: There's not going to be a sequel, so don't worry. I'm not SOOO evil.**

 **PunkIsNotDeadYouAre: Okay, I'm super sorry...there isn't a sequel. The next chapter will be the last one. But I will be sure to make Percy read Annabeth's letter. I promise.**

 **A hunter of artemis here: Hahaha, I just did. The feel experts will be coming soon to help you.**

 **Lovelyloveme: *cries with you***

 **TheOceanStar: Hey! Yeah, it's wonderful seeing (aka talking) to you again! Haha, sorry, but as you already know, there won't be a sequel...Again, sorry! Aw, you are seriously the sweetest! Thank you so so much, Stella! Haha, I was fangirling when you said 'fans' because I've never thought about you guys in that way before...thank you!**

 **Captain green flash: And if you can make an evil author fangirl, tear up, and smile, then you are a pretty amazing person. Thank you.**

 **Kikipanda825: Really? I'm so happy to hear that! Yay! I'm sure your story will be a wonderful one, and tons of people will absolutely love it! Don't worry, I will make an epilogue...I hope you'll enjoy it, since there won't be a sequel. Aw, thank you so much!**

 **IamCrystalClear: Hahaha, that's how a lot of people are feeling...gosh, I am so loveable even when people hate me! XD**

 **Clo7615: This was such a sweet comment to send me. Thank you so much! I can't even express my gratefulness towards you. You review such awesome and kind reviews on every single chapter which always seem to make ny day. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

 **The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades: Sorry...not a lot of people want that, so there isn't going to be a sequel...sorry!**

 **Jjboy500: I would've, but not anymore...sadly, there's not gonna be a sequel.**

 **Solangelolover: Thank you so very much!**

 **Awesomeness95297: Yeah, I totally agree...there won't be much too work off of if I were to write a sequel. Aw, sorry for making you cry! Hahaha, I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

 **Smartgirlsan: Aw, thank you so very much for loving this story...it truly means so much to me to know that you do!**

 **Team Aurora: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! XD**

 **BookNerd101010101: No, it's not the end! But this story will end in the next chapter...**

 **Cathyzhang04: Wow, that means I am super fantastic at my job, doesn't it?**

 **Disclaimer: You know what, I'm not gonna even say it...you guys already know it.**

Percy's P.O.V

"Annabeth? Wise Girl?" My voice cracked as I spoke her name.

Tears were streaming down my face, and I screamed in frustration.

"NO! COME BACK!" I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

I don't think I'll ever be.

I shook her, but she wouldn't respond.

"Please... _please, wake up!"_

I heard Thalia and my mom run to our room, but they soon stopped in their tracks as they heard the flat line, and seeing how disgruntled I was.

"SAY SOMETHING, ANNABETH!" I cried, repeating the words over and over again.

"Percy...she's gone..." Thalia slowly said, coming towards me.

"Don't touch me... _she can't be gone just like that."_

I shook Annabeth, yelling at her to wake up, even though I knew she was dead.

But I couldn't admit it to myself.

"Security!" I heard someone say, and I turned around to see who it was.

Dr. Apollo.

Security guards grabbed me bythe arms as I tried to fight them off, yelling at Annabeth.

"WISE GIRL! _PLEASE DON'T LEAVE."_ I cried, yelling at the top of my lungs.

The guards overwhelmed me, and pushed me out of the room.

" _PLEASE!"_

"She's gone, son...I'm so sorry."

"No, don't say that...please don't say that." I sobbed as they pushed me out of the room.

I fell onto the floor, and the security left, pity evident in their eyes.

My mom ran to my side, holding me as I cried like a little boy.

Thalia, on the other hand, slowly walked over to Annabeth, her eyes prickled with tears.

"It's going to be alright, sweetie...this pain will leave..." My mom told me comfortingly.

I wanted to so badly believe what my mom was saying, but deep down, I knew it was a lie.

This pain will never leave because I love Wise Girl.

And she's gone.

I think ny mom knew that, too.

"Why do the terrible things happen to the best people, mom?" I whispered, wondering why Annabeth had to go through this.

"If you were to go to a beautiful garden, which flower would you want to choose?"

"Whichever one stands out." I replied sniffling, trying to wipe the tears away.

"That's why, Percy...that's why Annabeth died."

 _1 WEEK LATER_

It was Annabeth's funeral, and I decided that I'm going to let go of Wise Girl in ny own way, whatever it may be.

I needed to leave New York, leave Goode High, and just get away from here and never come back.

I stared at myself in the mirror, repeating to myself over and over again that what I'm doing is the best decision.

Being here, all I remember is Annabeth, and she told me to let her go.

So, why don't I just go?

Maybe then I can be strong enough to let her go.

I began to walk out of the house, and when I got close to the door, I noticed a framed picture of me kissing Annabeth's cheek while she was laughing.

I put it down, forcing myself to look away.

 _TIME SKIP_

I drove to the graveyard, just to talk to Annabeth one last time.

Everybody left a couple hours ago, when the funeral ended, and I got tons of messages from Thalia, asking where I was.

I threw my phone away, just because I didn't think I'll need it anymore, and I went to her grave.

It was raining, but I decided to sit down anyway, staring at her stone.

 _In loving memory of Annabeth Chase_

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend your funeral, Chase...I know if you were here, you'd beat me up and all...but you're not. And that's the problem...I just can't let go of you...I try every single day when I wake up. Each dream I have is about you, everywhere I go, I think I see your face...Every morning I wake up, the first thing I think about is you...I can't let go. I'msorry. Everyone always apologizes to me, but iit's just out of pity. Do they even mean it? And why are they even apologizing to me? I'm not the one who died...maybe that was a bit harsh, what I just said, wasn't it? Sorry...All I'm tying to say Wise Girl, is that I'm leaving town...heck, I'm probably going to leave this state...wherever the road takes me is where I'll end up, I guess. Once I leave, I might be happy, Annabeth...Like you wanted me to be. I love you."

I stood up, and left...

Without ever looking back.

 **Okay, so what did you think? This author's note is going to be pretty short so I can write the next chapter and actually update soon. Hope you liked the chapter! Um...please review? I gotta go, so...bye!**


	33. Chapter 33

**You guys…you guys just amaze me. Thank you for the past 8 months. You know what? Thank you for the past** _ **year.**_ **I just love you guys so much, even though I don't personally know you. All of you are amazing human beings. Don't you ever forget that, alright? I have some news for you guys on the bottom Author's Note…and there may be mixed emotions coming from you, so I'm just going to apologize in advance. Before I give you too much information, I need to shut up and thank you guys for all the awesome reviews you sent!**

 **Lavender5678: Thank you so much! Ooh, I hope you enjoy it! It might be a bit weird, though...!**

 **Revolution Z: Haha, sorry! I swear, I love Annabeth, too!**

 **Captain green flash: HAHAHA, OH MY GOSH! This is the saddest/funniest thing I've read EVER.**

 **IamCrystalClear: Haha, that's so very sweet of you to say, thank you! Technically, I didn't kill Annabeth so I am not the culprit. Sadly, cancer killed her. Cancer is sucky, let's just say that.**

 **MCPRISSY: Thank you! Don't worry about Sally, she's doing absolutely fine. I made sure of it! As for some other people…**

 **Guest: That's cool! Honestly, I found out about Mayday Parade because my friend played me** _ **Terrible Things**_ **(hehe…). They're an awesome band!**

 **BookNerd101010101: Aw, haha, thank you for saying that! You're so sweet! My parents don't get it, either…tsk, tsk.**

 **Theartnerd333: JUST BECAUSE ANNABETH IS GONE DOESN'T MEAN PERCABETH IS OVER! JUST WAIT AND SEE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SAD!**

 **1DaughterofHades: I'm really sorry; man…I can't do that. The majority didn't want a sequel…**

 **Guest: Haha, oops? But, in all fairness, no one ever said that this story was to be read in an hour…**

 **Mystery gurl 21: Reply for chapter 29: Thanks! For chapter 30: That's great! I'm so happy for the both of you! Aw, sorry about that, though…Chapter 31: Annabeth didn't want to die herself, either, sadly…we're all sad about that. Chapter 32: Thank you so much! I'm sorry, but I can't make a sequel…haha, I got into trouble, too, and I've also been busy. (I got hit in the face by this dude-long story).**

 **Lorensic Chia: Thank you so much! Hopefully, you'll like the very last chapter of** _ **Terrible Things**_ **?**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much! I truly mean it! Aw, really? You'll get over your boyfriend, and find someone new. Trust me! But, while you're still getting over him or her, just listen to Taylor Swift. Her songs are legit the best.**

 **Guest: Haha, at least you get it! Yeah, a lot of people didn't understand why I killed Annabeth, but you did! So, thanks! Sorry, but I actually can't do that. I've already written out the last chapter, but that was a great idea, man! Don't thank me! If anything, I should be thanking you for allowing yourself to read my story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Clo7615: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, also!**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Haha, I'm so evil! Yeah, I know it was…thankfully, this chapter is actually longer and much better, in my opinion.**

 **AnnabethChase113: THE FEELS ARE ATTACKING. ALERT, ALERT!**

 **Cassie-chase: Haha, thank you so very much!**

 **Awesomeness95297: HAHA, SORRY! Hahaha, honestly, I do laugh a little bit, too…XD**

 **Smartgirlsan: Yeah, it's super depressing…aw, thank you so very much! You're extraordinary, dude!**

 **The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades: Haha, I don't know why, but this made me laugh. XD**

 **DaughterOfTheUnknown: Thank you! Yeah, that really was sad…no problem! Here is the nest chapter to** _ **Terrible Things**_ **!**

 **Awesome chocolate: Aw, this was such a sweet review, and it made my day. It truly did, so thank you so very much for it. I'm really sorry to say this, but there won't be a sequel to this…this is the last chapter of this story.**

 **TheOceanStar: Aw, hahaha, thank you so very much, man! That is so sweet! Yeah, no, that's still unbelievable…to think I actually have fans is a bit…I don't know, shocking/weird/cool…I know, I'm bad at describing things even though I'm a fanfic author…I hope you have one, too! Thank you again, Stella! Bye!**

 **Cathyzhang04: Dang, I'm evil…sorry, man. It'll heal! Your heart hopefully will heal!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy Jackson related in this chapter…*sobs coming from a distance***

 _I stood up and left…Without ever looking back._

 _5 YEARS LATER_

Percy's P.O.V

Coming back to New York was a huge mistake.

For the past couple of years, I was on the road, taking online college courses, and had thousands of girlfriends.

None of them were worth my time, though.

They were just pretty, but nothing else to me.

I guess I wasn't anything else to them but handsome, either.

My mom begged me to visit her, and I obliged.

It felt weird coming back here, knocking my mom's door.

I couldn't shake off the awkward and nostalgic feeling as I waited.

Thankfully, someone swung the door, smiling brightly.

But it wasn't my mom.

It was Thalia.

Her smile faltered as soon as she saw me.

Unlike 5 years ago, she now had spikier black hair, looked leaner, and taller.

"Percy." She simply said, out of words to say.

"Thalia." I replied, a bit dumbfounded.

"Oh, Percy, my boy is finally home!" My mom interrupted us, hugging me tightly.

"Come on in, sweetie."

I did as she said, smiling as I saw how happy my mom was.

"How are you, mom?"

"I'm doing great! Aw, my handsome boy…you certainly have changed since I last saw you."

I guess that was true.

I still had the same jet black hair and bright green eyes, but they weren't as happy anymore.

I sagged a bit, looked rugged, and had the same sadness that covered my face for the past 5 years.

"I'll be back…I'm still making the blue cookies that you love!" My mother excitedly ran off to the kitchen and I sat down, looking around the place.

It's changed, but I still saw my photos of when I was younger.

"So, you're back…why?" Thalia walked up to me, her arms crossed, casting an angry stare as she inspected me.

"I'm here to see my mom…I'll be gone by next week, I guess." I shrugged.

Thalia looked as if she expected more.

"Is that it?"

I slowly nodded, not sure what else to say.

"Why would there be more to say?"

"You're unbelievable, Jackson…" She shook her head.

"What did I do?"

"Oh, _what did you do?_ Where were you at her funeral? Where were you when I needed a friend who knew her just as well as I did to comfort me? _Where were you?"_

I sighed, not wanting to get into that topic.

She must've seen the look on my face because she laughed bitterly.

"You're one hell of a jerk, aren't you?"

I looked away, wanting to leave.

I didn't want to talk to her today, or tomorrow, or ever.

"Yeah, you are…It's a shame, you know. A lot of stuff has happened while you were gone…Annabeth's dad…do you remember him? I mean, I wouldn't know, because it seems like you've forgotten about Annabeth, too…." She trailed off, looking at me for any sign of a reaction.

I cringed a bit at Annabeth's name, but stayed silent.

I moved on from her.

As sad as it is to say, I'm over her.

"So you have some emotion…great. Anyways, as I was saying, Annabeth's dad died just last year. You know he couldn't stand living in his own _apartment_ because he missed her too much? He asked all about you…he said he wanted to give you something. I was there with him actually on his last day, and you know how sad it was to see him cry about how he should've spent more time with his beautiful daughter…how he made mistakes that he could never fix…his last words to me were ' _I'm a disappointment.'_ 2 hours after he said that, he had a heart attack and died. But of course you didn't know that, did you?"

I looked down, speechless.

I never knew he died.

"I'm sorry to hear that…but everyone dies sooner or later."

Thalia stopped in her tracks.

"Are you kidding me? _Everyone dies sooner or later…_ who the hell says that to someone they _personally knew_ and they died?"

"I'm sorry." I shrugged.

A lot has changed about me the last time I came to this town, and honestly, I like it better that way.

I'm not the same kid a couple years ago who loved with all his heart.

I did a regrettable mistake, doing that.

You shouldn't ever fall in love because it's costly; there's just too much to lose.

If you ever were to fall for a person the way I did for _Annabeth,_ then walk away as quickly as you can from that situation.

It's just that, life can do terrible things.

I struggled, just trying to get rid of her from my head.

And it felt like hell, doing that.

"You amaze me, Percy Jackson…don't you at least _wonder_ what went on in this town when you left?"

"Not really, no."

"Go to hell, you son of a-"

Just then, my mom came, carrying a plate of blue cookies.

"What's going on here?" My mom asked, looking slightly confused as she looked at me and Thalia.

"Nothing, Sally. I was just about to leave." Thalia glared, walked to grab her coat, and then she left.

"What happened between the two of you?"

"We were just talking…and she left. End of story."

I didn't bother to eat the blue cookies as I looked at the door.

Sure, I was being sort of a jerk, but why should I care?

I'm not a part of New York anymore, so why should I care about it?

"How have you been, Percy? And answer me truthfully when I ask you, alright?" She caressed my cheek as she scanned my face.

"I've been fine…I got a couple jobs here and there, made friends, finished my online courses…"

She nodded as she ate her blue cookies.

"You're not going to eat the blue cookies?"

"Yeah, I'm not hungry…"

"The old Percy I knew would've wolfed my cookies down."

Right then, I snapped.

People didn't get the fact that the ' _old Percy'_ was gone.

The _'Old Percy'_ wouldn't have ever survived in the real world.

The ' _Old Percy'_ is never coming back no matter what.

"Well he's gone, _mom."_

My mom choked on one of her cookies, surprised with my attitude.

"Now, Percy, I've-"

"You know what? I'm just going to get some fresh air…I'll come home soon."

I left without another word, but accidentally bumped into the neighbors.

"Sorry." I mumbled, moving out of their way.

They were an old couple, probably in their late 70's, and they were hand in hand, barely noticing that I hit them.

Unconsciously, I stared at them as they walked to their apartment.

It was Annabeth's old apartment.

I kept standing there, not noticing that I was, until they shut their door.

 _You're out of it, Jackson._

 _Don't think about her for too long._

I shook my head as I walked away, meeting the cold air.

There were millions people walking in different directions, having their own problems to deal with.

I remember how I used to be in that crowd.

It felt different now, I felt awkward having so many people close to me.

 _That's New York for you._

Although I was walking aimlessly around, I managed to find myself near the graveyard.

I had nothing better to do, so I walked there, and saw a sobbing Thalia.

She sat between two graves, tears streaming down her face.

 _Did I do that?_

I hesitated for a moment before walking towards her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, sitting down with her.

I forced myself to look at the graves.

 _In loving memory of Annabeth Chase._

 _In loving memory of Fredrick Chase._

"You wouldn't care, now would you, Jackson?" She scoffed.

"Hey, I _do care…_ especially if my friend is crying."

"Oh, so you don't care if your _girlfriend and their father died,_ but you do care if your friend-who I _am not,_ by the way-is crying?"

There was silence for a moment until I spoke.

"Do you want to know the truth, Thalia? I _do_ care that they died…I just _don't want to."_

"Why don't you wanna care?!"

"Because if I care, then I'll feel all the pain that I left behind me years ago all coming back."

Finally, I said it.

I blurted out the truth, my most inner darkest secret, and I felt like crying with Thalia.

"Isn't caring the whole point of it though, Percy?" She asked quietly.

I looked up, meeting her eyes.

She was holding back tears.

"What do you mean?"

"I come here _every single day…_ I _always_ do. I talk to Annnabeth about my life, to keep her up to date with what's going on, and I guess I do that to Fredrick, too."

"But that's not moving on…she told me _herself_ that she wanted me to move on."

"It _is_ moving on…just because she died doesn't mean she's still not my best friend. I don't cry myself to sleep like I used to all those nights before…I let that pain hit me like a bullet…it doesn't hurt me anymore."

I stared at her, amazed.

She moved on from her best friend.

"Do you feel like if I were here, we'd both have moved on faster?"

"Oh, personally, I feel like you haven't moved on just yet…but, yes. We both loved her and felt the most pain when she left…we needed one another."

"I'm sorry."

"That's all you ever say, Jackson? I get it already."

I smiled, remembering the old days.

"So how is it over here, anyways?"

"How long have we got? Alright…so, remember Mr. Brunner and Ms. Weidenhammer? They finally got married…Rachel 's actually not as annoying anymore, but she ran away with some dude named Luke…basically everybody we knew live happy lives now."

I grinned, happy for all of them.

"Hey, so earlier, before you stormed off, what were you saying about Annabeth's dad?"

"He had something for you, but no one knew what it was…he never told anyone."

There was silence for what felt like forever, but Thalia finally broke it.

"Oh my God, I know what it is." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused by how shocked she looked.

"He wanted to give you something Annabeth wanted to give to you, I think."

The air was dead.

Neither me nor her spoke a word as I looked at her in shock.

"Annabeth wanted to give me something?" I finally let out, my voice cracking.

"Yeah…the day she died…I told her that you had to know that she was dying…I remember how there were papers all over her room when I found her unconscious…she wrote a letter to you, didn't she?" Thalia looked like she was talking to herself when she was telling me this.

"Do you know where it went? The letter, I mean?" I asked her frantically.

"I have no idea…If I was Annabeth's dad…I'd give it to your mom or something?"

That felt like it was the best idea to do that.

Go to my mom's house, and see if she has it, by any chance.

Before we left though, I asked Thalia about her last day with Annabeth.

"You know I'll never forget that day…she was scared, Percy…of dying. That's the one thing that made it hard for me to move on, you know? I remember how we were both sobbing, and she admitted that she was afraid to let go, and leave us….she never wanted to die, but she did."

"She was?"

I wanted to say more than those two words, but it was hard for me just to form a thought.

Annabeth never wanted to die, but she did.

That broke my heart.

"Let's go then, Percy." Thalia broke me away from my thoughts, and we both walked to my old apartment.

"You guys are back…" My mom first said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, look…mom, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier…that was a totally jerky thing for me to do."

My mom smiled, hugging me as forgiveness.

"Sorry to break the love fest, but did Fredrick give you something by any chance, Sally? Before he…died?"

She looked confused, but walked into a closet.

"He did give me something…I put it in a box, just in case my little boy ever came back."

She rummaged through all the stuff, and finally found what she was looking for.

I took it, scared to open it.

When I did, there was a picture and letter in the box.

The picture was with me, Annabeth, and Thalia having one of the greatest days of our lives in an amusement park.

Thalia gasped behind me, a tear falling from her cheek.

"I remember that day…how fun it was, just the three of us…I loved that day."

"I did, too…I still do, actually."

I handed the picture to Thalia, and picked up the letter.

Though I was dyslexic, I still tried to read the front cover of the envelope.

 _For My Beautiful Seaweed Brain_

I felt good holding it, like a piece of me just came back together.

"Can I go read it alone, you guys? I promise I'll be back in time for dinner."

They both nodded, and I bolted out of the place, forcing myself to calm down.

 _I have a piece of Annabeth right here with me, now._

I knew just the place to read it, even though it was probably old and broken by now.

 _TIME SKIP_

I came to my destination.

 _Camp Half-Blood._

I looked at the tree house, remembering all the days Annabeth and I spent here.

It hurt, but I made myself go up the ladder.

Once I was inside the tree house, I looked around, seeing all of these pictures of Annabeth and I as little kids, and as big ones.

I touched them, trying to relive all the memories.

I shook my head, sitting down the exact place Annabeth and I laid down years ago, on our first date.

I remember how she laid her head on my chest as we looked up at the stars.

And how I promised to never let her go.

I opened up the letter slowly, trying not to rip it.

 _Dear Jackson,_

It began…my heart faltered and I almost started crying.

This was real.

Annabeth wrote it for me; I never read it up until this day.

It took everything in me to force myself to look at the letter, but I finally did.

 _Dear Jackson,_

 _I love you. I love you more than words can ever explain, and I'm sorry I'm gone. It took me forever just to write you this, trying to think through everything...Honestly, I didn't know what to say; I don't know how to put the words I want to tell you in the right way. But here goes nothing:_

 _Thank you so much for everything that you've done for me; that you've given me. If I'm being honest here, yes, I wish I got more time, but I don't have it. I can't do anything about it but thank you for giving me the best year of my entire life. I never used to believe in fairy tales or in love. I thought they were for the movies and those stupid chic-flicks._

 _You made me think differently, though. We had a love that was real; it was the most real feeling I've ever felt in my life, and it was special. It was beautiful and magical…we had an epic love for the ages. I can never thank you enough for holding onto me when I needed you, or kissing me just because you felt like it._

 _Maybe in another life, we would still be together; it would be just us against the world. Maybe we won't have to deal with cancer or anything of the sorts…we would just be happy. But, writing this to you, I'd rather not have that. I'd rather have what we've got now. The reason I know our love is so strong is because we have something to fight for. We're fighting for being together, even though it's impossible. We fought long and hard, but I guess we know that we lost the war._

 _But just thinking about it, we won so many battles. And I'm proud that we did. I'm proud that I got to love you before I died. I'm proud that you've changed me, making me feel alive and free. I'm proud to know that I've got you by my side every single day._

 _You might try to forget the love we had, and still do, Jackson. You might have break downs, and curse the world because you don't have me anymore. But, guess what? You still have me, even if I'm gone. I'll be watching over you like some creepy stalker. I know that sounded creepy, but what can I say? I'm that type of person. Anyways, before I get off track again…I just want you to live your life. Coming from experience, it sucks to know that you won't live up to the age of 90 and have no grandkids…But you can, Percy. You can live your life to the fullest._

 _I don't want you to be sad and alone for the rest of your life. I want you to find love again, and mend your wounds. I want you to drown in all the pain, and learn to swim. I want you to be happy._

 _You made me the happiest girl in the world._

 _I love you so so much, Percy…and it's hard to say goodbye to you, the love of my life…so I won't say goodbye to you, alright? All I want to say is just…see you later. If it's in 60 or 70 more years (hopefully)…see you later. I love you, Percy Jackson._

 _Your Wise Girl_

"I love you, too, Wise Girl."

I muttered those words to myself, feeling good for the first time in a long time.

I finally let go of Annabeth, but I still love her.

I repeated the words ' _I love you, too, Wise Girl'_ before leaving the tree house, and going back home.

 _Going back home._

… **And that's the end of '** _ **Terrible Things'.**_ **God, I never thought I would say that any time soon…This was such an amazing story to write, and I'm glad you guys liked it. It's been an emotional rollercoaster, but I wouldn't trade it in for anything else in the world…so, I have some bad news to tell you guys, and I'm super sorry about it: I have decided to take a temporary leave from Fanfiction. Some of you guys may be shocked, angry, surprised…I don't know. I have so many story ideas to write out, but I just feel like I won't do any justice to those stories unless I enhance my writing skills and change, overall. I love to write, and I'll never stop, but I will stop publishing them on this site for a long time. I'll be back, you guys. I can promise you that, for sure…I'm just not sure how long I'll be gone; maybe a month, a couple of them, a year…I don't know yet. A lot of stuff is going on in my life right now, and I don't want to write out a new story and make it horrible and not be able to update it consistently…after I post this chapter, I'll be gone…I don't even think it'll be good for me to read your reviews…Some of them will probably be all sad and ask me to come back, and I think I would if you guys asked me to write another story, I would…but I don't want to write now, for the reasons I explained above. So, before I go, thank you guys for being there for me and being my friends….thank you for reading my stories-if it was this one,** _ **Starting Over,**_ **or** _ **High School?**_ **Just thank you, you guys. I love you. I'll be sure to notify you guys when I'm back. I created a Twitter account just to keep up with you guys, and you to know about my life. It's my Fanfiction username, obviously. You can message me or anything, alright? For now, stay your beautiful or handsome, fangirl or fanboy selves! Again, I love you, I love you,** _ **I LOVE YOU!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**You guys. I read all of your reviews and I am so thankful to have you guys in my life. Writing all of my stories were so much fun, and what made it 100x better was that YOU GUYS were there to support me. YOU GUYS were there to laugh and cry with me. YOU GUYS are the ones I am forever grateful for. I love you guys so much, and I just can't express my gratitude for each and every single one of you. Thank you so MUCH.**

 **While I've been gone, I've been writing new stories. I wrote two stories, actaully...and I've decided to post one of them, _Half Blood Academy._ The summary is posted on my profile, and it will be posted on my birthday, April 23rd. You guys have been giving me so much, so on my birthday, I'll be giving you guys a little something. It's different from the things I've written before. This has much more action, surprises, and it was just so fun to write. Any questions you have for me, you can just review and I'll answer it on my profile.**

 **Thank you guys for EVERYTHING. I love you guys!**

 **~Ms. Percabethswift**


End file.
